


Rare Flowers

by Beautifoul_Strangers



Series: The Great Escape [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Used to Be a Muse, Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Being an Angel (Good Omens), Crowley and Aziraphale switch efforts, Crowley has Trauma from the Fall (Good Omens), Crowley is a mess, Gabriel discovering the pleasures of Earth, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Genderfluid Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifoul_Strangers/pseuds/Beautifoul_Strangers
Summary: As the trio move in together in their little cottage by the sea, they must continue getting to know one another and work out their differences. All while mysterious forces from Heaven and Hell shift both for and against them in the background.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The Great Escape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018141
Comments: 26
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers: please note that The Great Escape is a fanfic that comes from a roleplay. Therefore, there is nothing planned in advance or a previous work plan. Events arise spontaneously, go at their own pace and can change from one day to the next, responding to the reactions of each one of us. You don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Neither do we.
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> The great escape has its own playlist:  
> https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> All the recipes for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great spin-off of The great escape, which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~

The next morning dawned and Aziraphale began stirring as the sun's rays filtered in through the greenhouse windows. Yawning softly, the blonde disentangled himself from his demon lover carefully and sat up to stretch. He looked over at his two lovers and smiled softly before looking around for his clothes and gathering them up. 

After getting dressed, he headed into the house to get breakfast started.

  


* * * * *  


In the white void was a bright yellow light like a supernova, which ran through his entire body, playing with his limbs. It was glowing but it didn't burn, and it made him feel calm. As it slid down his legs and around his waist it became a sinuous red line that ran up his shoulders, neck and head, and transformed into a myriad of stars when he looked up. He raised his hand to try to touch them and they seemed to him pure gold that escaped from his fingers. He tried again and this time they were solid, so much so that when he wanted to catch them everything disappeared.

Gabriel came out of the dream and for a second, he did not know where he was or with whom, or what was under his arm. He took several slow breaths to make contact with his surroundings. Little by little the images and memories of the previous night came to his mind, and by touch he knew what waist his arm was on. He took a deep breath without opening his eyes. He didn't want to awaken the demon, but the temptation to get closer to him and feel his skin and his warmth under the covers was powerful. He moved a few centimeters, trying not to wake him up.

Crowley continued to snooze away, shifting closer to Gabriel a few seconds after said archangel moved closer, as Aziraphale’s body heat began to leave him. Little puffs of air left him as his torso wiggled, trying to snuggle deep into the futon as if it was warm, loose soil.

Gabriel's arm slipped over Crowley's waist as he approached. Very slowly, he reached up to place it on his back, lazily. He didn't want to open his eyes yet and allowed himself a few more minutes feeling his warmth and hearing his breathing. After a while he opened them, just a slit. The first thing that came to him was the red color of his hair, so different from Aziraphale's.

Crowley pressed his back to Gabriel’s arm, subconsciously seeking out the comfort of not being alone as he slept.

Gabriel brought his face close to his forehead, without touching him, although a lock of his hair tickled his skin. Crowley smelled different from Aziraphale: the demon had a surprisingly fresh and pure scent, like clean oxygen. The archangel opened his eyes almost completely and turned his face away. The sheet and blankets covered them, but the light from outside filtered through a slit in the top. He moved his legs, shifting his position but not losing contact with Crowley.

“Mmm,” Crowley made a noise in his sleep from feeling Gabriel shift.

Gabriel did something he hoped would go unnoticed by the demon, considering that he never knew what gestures might frighten or please him. From his position, he brought his face a few millimeters closer until his lips touched his forehead. It was just a touch, without any movement. He just wanted to feel him closer, allow himself that little pleasure, now that there was calm and silence.

Crowley let out a tiny, soft sigh and pressed his forehead against the lips. His eyelids twitched and strained for a moment as he began to wake up.

 _But maybe he had noticed my lips,_ Gabriel thought. Before he was done waking up, he allowed himself a kiss, a single one, small and silent. Then he slid his face until their foreheads and nose touched.

Crowley made another soft sigh, lips pliant against the kiss only to move slightly as made a sleepy mumble as having them removed. He dragged his legs towards himself and then moved them away, rubbing them against the futon to gather more residual warm as he started to wake up even more. His lids started to flutter and open slightly before shutting and then opening just as slightly again, making tiny rapid blinks in an attempt to keep them open.

Gabriel stroked his back slowly and gently. He liked being able to remain in that silence and that calm, as if the universe had stopped and there were only the two of them. Just like what had happened to him with Aziraphale before, in the same situation, at that time there was no Heaven, there was no Hell, there was no struggle or anything to worry about. Still, he was curious, what was it like waking up in a greenhouse? He raised the hand on Crowley's back and opened the slit that was the edge of the blankets and sheet a little more. Too much light was coming in: he lowered it again with a whispered "oof".

“Hmm, was’at…,” Crowley mumbled, finally getting his eyes to stay open, even if it was only slightly, and then ducking his head towards his chest to yawn.

Gabriel noted that Crowley had a somewhat different awakening than Aziraphale. While the angel was a little faster and soon they were kissing and touching each other, Crowley slowly emerged from lethargy, almost as if he was resurrecting. He liked that way of waking up. He liked the contrast and wished he could have him with him like that more often.

He kissed him again, this time on the hair, as he stroked his back again with the tips of his fingers. Gabriel didn't want to rush him. He let him open his eyes at his own pace, finish waking up whenever he wanted.

“Mmm, feels nice,” Crowley yawned again, shutting his eyes before once again yawning and he pressed his forehead to Gabriel’s chest to doze for another moment and enjoy the attention. After a few moments he opened them again and blinked a few times, only just now realizing Aziraphale was no longer spooning him from behind. Though he was too relaxed, from both the waking up surrounded in warmth and Gabriel’s attention, to tense up at having been left alone with Gabriel again.

“Where’s,” he yawned, “‘Ziraphale?” he asked in genuine curiosity as he let his eyes shut again so he could just focus on the warm and stroking.

Gabriel had closed his eyes and dedicated himself only to feeling Crowley's lazy, almost sleepy movements. It was true, it felt really good. And he wasn't worrying about anything other than his skin and heat. Suddenly he heard his voice. Resisting opening his eyes, he sighed deeply and took a few seconds to reply. It was hard for him to get out of his comfortable nest. His limbs were completely relaxed, as was his mind.

"Hmm I don't know... he wasn't here when…," one, two breaths, "...when I woke up," he said sleepily. "Probably at... at home," he concluded.

“Yeah, that…,” Crowley yawned once more, “makes sense,” he mumbled.

Gabriel was extremely lazy to get out of that state. His mind scanned rapidly and to the best of his sleepy possibilities what he could do in his immediate future today. And he remembered, this time smiling, that he had tied everything Up There and that at least for today he had nothing to do there. So he could afford to do what he had not been able to do before. He was going to spend this day with them, he thought happily.

He liked to think that his angel was at home, _their_ home. They were all there, safe and sound. He kissed Crowley again, this time on the bridge of his nose.

Crowley’s eyes quickly grew wide for a split second before crossing to look at Gabriel’s lips just before the archangel pulled away, and a blush spread over his cheeks. “Ngk, uh, hah yeah,” Crowley stuttered and quickly ducked his head to hide his face against Gabriel’s chest. He had no idea how to respond to that, and the gesture made him feel slightly warm and fuzzy.

Gabriel loved it when they did just that, hiding their heads in his chest, as if curling up against him, taking refuge. "Honey," he said, his voice so low it was barely audible. It had just come out of him, like the night before, when they were kissing over Aziraphale. He would have liked to hug him more intensely, but he remained relaxed, enjoying those small gestures and caresses.

Crowley blushed even darker having barely heard the affectionate term and pressed even closer to the archangel.

Gabriel did not expect him to hear him, but neither did he expect the result to be that Crowley got closer to him. But to his surprise, it seemed like he was searching for his body and arms. Happy, the archangel closed his embrace a little more and tangled his legs with his. No pressure, letting the demon continue taking the initiative, simply letting him know he was welcome.

A few moments later, the door to the greenhouse opened and the angel came in, dressed in a cream-colored sweater over a deep blue t-shirt that peeked from underneath and tan trousers. His feet were still bare as he padded over to the platform and knelt beside the pair. "Good morning, lovelies. I have breakfast made for us inside."

Crowley squeaked, startled by Aziraphale speaking and he jolted backwards and away from Gabriel, eyes wide and staring at his angel for a moment before quickly getting up.

“Thanks angel, gunna go get dressed, bye,” he said quickly, his blush coloring all the way down his neck and to his chest before dashing out of the greenhouse.

Aziraphale blinked in confusion at Crowley's sudden panic and bolted out of the greenhouse. "My word! What on earth is he so spooked about?" he wondered in bewilderment.

Gabriel felt the sudden flutter of blankets and suddenly his arms were completely empty of demon. He looked at Aziraphale, stunned. "We were... we were half asleep and hugging, nothing more," he said. "I don't know what happened to him, we were…," he tried to explain. "Sorry, love, I would have liked him to stay and kiss you," he continued, sitting up and getting close.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm sure he was just feeling bashful at getting caught being cuddly with you," he chuckled, looking to Gabriel and smiling as he sat up. "Good morning, dear heart," He leaned in, kissing him tenderly.

"Good morning, my love," Gabriel replied, stroking the back of his neck. _Oh my God, is it possible that I'm going to wake up like this every morning for the rest of my existence?_ He thought, as his heart lit up. The thought and the kiss eased him from feeling so suddenly abandoned by the demon.

They exchanged several tender kisses, until Gabriel wanted to try his tongue as he ran his hand down his back, stroking him.

Aziraphale hummed at the words and returned his kisses, letting Gabriel direct him and hold him closer. His cheeks warmed as he felt the slide of his tongue, putting his lips for his own to come out and meet Gabriel's with a low, pleased sound.

Gabriel smiled at the end of the kiss, happy and satisfied. He pulled back slowly, letting his lips part naturally. "Hmmm thanks for my breakfast," he murmured, pulling their foreheads together and drawing his angel a little more. The feel of his sweater was very nice. The archangel liked being able to see him in a relaxed outfit that morning. "You are very handsome," he continued, as his hand kept going down his back.

He laughed softly and nuzzled Gabriel. "You are ridiculous," he murmured, kissing him quick once more and running his fingers through the other male's hair. "C'mon... Your actual breakfast is inside."

Gabriel looked at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He reached down to his soft, round ass and stroked it before removing the sheets and blankets and also getting to his knees. He raised his arms above his head, stretching all the muscles of his body, noticing how they were there, prepared for everything.

"Here I go," he said later, reaching for his shirt and buttoning a couple of buttons.

Aziraphale squeaked at the grope and giggled, getting up and picking up the rest of the clothes that had been left behind that weren't Gabriel's. "You are getting quite comfortable with intimacy, aren't you?"

Gabriel was not expecting the question. He was surprised because in a single sentence, Aziraphale was putting into words everything he had tried to clarify with himself regarding what was happening with his celestial body and his newly discovered feelings.

And yes, it was true, he was feeling really comfortable with intimacy. In fact, he liked it very much, and if he was now prevented from having it... well, now he didn't want to think about how he would feel. But the reality was, if he thought about it and compared with himself a few weeks ago, he didn't recognize himself.

Where did this ease come from to simply letting himself go of what his body and mind asked of him? Suddenly, he joined the dots and thought he found an answer.

"Hmm I think…," he raised his head and looked at Aziraphale, "you are the first thing I have really wanted in my life. A personal wish, not something that She wanted. I had never felt anything like it," he said, frowning again for a moment and looking aside. "I had never known before what was a personal lack and above all, I did not expect it. It was shocking, overwhelming... and sometimes I felt very lost, but there was always that desire and those feelings that I tried to repress, and the more I was trying, the worse I was," he continued.

"And then I allowed myself to accept it and it was the most...," he said, trying to find the words and looking at him again. "I've never felt such relief. I've never felt this happiness. And this light is so different from the darkness I came from before you knocked on my door. So I guess after all of the above, now I allow myself the pleasure of having it whenever I want" he laughed, finishing dressing. "Now I know what love is and I don't want to deny it to myself again," he said with conviction.

As Gabriel spoke about him so eloquently and expressed his longing, Aziraphale's eyes widened and he blushed warmly as he looked down. "I understand that entirely…," he murmured, fiddling with the clothes in his arms. "I... Didn't really want things before I started watching after the humans... and... then I saw how much they could... love one another. In a completely different way than loving God or our angelic brethren." 

He took a deep breath and looked back up at Gabriel as he approached him. "I think it's good to want things... So long as we don't hurt others to attain them. And what we three have... It seems so very wonderful."

It was a relief to Gabriel to be able to speak to Aziraphale that way. Within the tide of change he was experiencing, that was what made him feel safe. He hated dark, closed corners, what he couldn't understand, what made him feel like he wasn't in control.

"I'm still getting used to the idea that I'm the one here with you two and that there is truth in what you say," he replied, putting his arms around his. "Of all the beings to whom this could happen... I…," Gabriel ran out of eloquence when faced with the fact that it was precisely _he_ who had surrendered to what he had so long dismissed. "I like you very much. I love you. And God allows me to have you," he concluded, smiling as if he was about to start floating.

Aziraphale laughed softly and leaned into the embrace as his arms were full. "I already thought myself lucky to have been allowed to be with Crowley. But now I feel infinitely more so with you joining us," he assured, leaning up to kiss his cheek fondly.

Gabriel sighed. "I'm glad you can have us both, although... I'd like to be sure that Crowley is as happy as we are. I know I have to give him time, I have promised, and I will honor it. Also," he continued, "I know that it will cost him more than us to be completely comfortable with me. You and I are angels, we were able to forgive each other, we managed to understand each other despite everything," he said, holding him a little more.

"But Crowley... I haven't had a chance to talk to him as well as you, I don't know if I scare him, or he doesn't like me, or he hates me... or not. I don't know anything. I have the feeling that I'm moving between dark rooms. I would like to know if he at least likes me and wants the same as us, because in that case I can give him all the time that God has created for this universe".

Aziraphale hummed in thought as he leaned into his archangel companion. "Demons aren't able to sense love in the same way we can, and... yesterday was quite trying for him. I think... Perhaps we ought to give him a couple more days before we start asking him any questions about how he feels about you. I think he's already coming around to being with you if last night and this morning are any indication, but... He may be too skittish to answer any questions about feelings just yet," he explained, looking into Gabriel's eyes. "I think perhaps you two need a bit more bonding time. You and I at least knew each other for a long while."

"It's true," replied Gabriel, after thinking about it for a couple of seconds. "I don't want to cause an extra problem by rushing. It will be a good time to work patience, one of the two virtues that have always been thornier for me," he smiled, shaking his head. "And I think I should wait for the appropriate moment. It will not be easy for me either, never in my existence could I imagine that I could do something like that... talk about feelings with a demon," he said, with a gesture of surprised disbelief. "But if you bet on him, I will too," he finished, with a brief kiss.

"And now, if you'll allow me, would you like to come with me to look for that breakfast?" he asked smiling, offering his arm to Aziraphale.

Aziraphale chuckled and returned the kiss tenderly. "Thank you, sweetheart. It means a lot to me that you're trying to work with him," he murmured sincerely. He then nodded, shifting the laundry to one arm and taking Gabriel's other arm. "Yes, let's head in. He should be dressed by now as well."

Gabriel said nothing but couldn't help chuckle. He had already seen the demon's beautiful body a couple of times, and secretly hoped he could see it again once more. Okay, a few more times. Well, maybe... 

_Enough,_ he told himself. There was no use thinking about a future that he did not know if would come, so he closed his mind to all kinds of speculation in that regard and returned to what was before him: an angel whom he loved and who loved him. And that eating ritual called breakfast, which he now associated to the moment when he woke up next to him.

When they came out of the greenhouse, Gabriel found his shoes near where he had left them. He took them with a couple of fingers and continued walking barefoot, feeling the grass. Before entering the house, he put them on, promising himself that this was another experience that he would repeat as soon as he had a chance.

Aziraphale headed in with him and only parted with him to step into their bathroom to drop the used clothing into the hamper. 

"Crowley, dear, where are you?"

“In the bedroom,” Crowley called out in response.

Aziraphale closed the bathroom door and took Gabriel by the hand to guide them into their unconventional bedroom that was once a living room-dining room combo that now had a bed in it. The table was set with a pitcher of fresh orange juice and three plates of colorful food.

Crowley, already dressed in loosed black sweatpants and another black turtleneck, had already moved to the table and had his cheek pressed against the palm of his hand. A fork was being twirled in his other and sunglasses kept where his eyes were looking hidden.

Gabriel couldn't help noticing that Crowley had put on his sunglasses. They were inside the house and his snake eyes were no mystery to him. So, what reason could he have? He pulled out a chair and sat down. He took the jug of juice and deducing what should be done, he served the glasses of the three. "I'm the only one who hasn't changed clothes yet. I will as soon as we're done," he said. "It is clear that this body has all kinds of requirements that must be solved every day, right?"

“Technically, I guess,” Crowley answered a bit quietly as he set his fork down and slid the glass of juice closer to himself and the plate of food away slightly.

"Well, I will have to practice, because now I have a partial agent contract on Earth, and I have to be more careful with miracles than before. As I said to Aziraphale, I still have enough margin, but I prefer to reserve them for when I really need them. And last night I went too far, although it was definitely worth it," Gabriel said, smiling. He picked up his fork and held it to the plate, wondering if everything was edible. "Honey, I guess... uh... can I try everything?" he asked the angel.

"It's quite alright," Aziraphale assured as he settled down at the table, smiling gratefully at Gabriel and giving Crowley a gentle smile as well. He had been right in asking to hold off the talk... Crowley was hiding his feelings already.

"This morning we have salmon eggs Benedict. Poached eggs topped with Hollandaise sauce and green onions over smoked salmon, avocado slices, and a toasted English muffin, which is actually half American funny enough. They are close to our crumpets, but not quite the same. They were created by an Englishman who moved to America and developed in his New York City bakery," he explained.

Crowley blushed at the reminder of everything they did in the last twenty-four hours and drank from his glass of juice while Aziraphale’s spoke. While he wasn’t actually hungry, the smell and Aziraphale explaining the food did make him lick his lips slightly and swallow in anticipation.

Gabriel thought that everything that had once been gross to him seemed to be immersed in the history of that humanity that so pleased his Creator. It made sense beyond the fact that humans kept his body alive or that Aziraphale enjoyed one of his earthly pleasures. _How curious, would everything be like this in this world?_ Gabriel thought.

He took his fork and as he had done other times, he tasted a small piece of everything in front of him. "But how many different flavors and forms of food are there?" he exclaimed, laughing, when he finished a first round on his plate. "Thank you for preparing it for us," he said, taking a deep breath. The entire house smelled of Aziraphale's food, something he was beginning to link with that feeling of being in a new home. He had realized that smells did something new and very particular to his brain.

"Every culture has their own type of food and flavors influenced by what grew in their area and who they traded with. And now in this era everyone trades with everyone and foods from all over can be raised in different countries and so many new delicacies have evolved and fused together to make more types of food. It's all quite fascinating," Aziraphale explained with a warm smile. "Humans have come so very far and are amazingly creative..." He took a slice of his own which had all the items in one forkful before putting it all in his mouth with a pleased hum.

Watching Aziraphale taste the food was a sight. Although in reality, everything the angel was involved in became… "Is it possible that I can feel aroused with something other than sex?" asked the archangel, without thinking twice.

Crowley was using the side of his fork to cut into his eggs Benedict as Aziraphale moaned at his mouthful, but when Gabriel spoke, he stopped, cheeks darkening and fork nearly slipping from his fingers.

Aziraphale paused and looked to both of them in surprise before chuckling shyly and swallowing his mouthful. "It's quite common," he assured, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin lightly. "I think it's half the reason Crowley takes me out to eat so often," he teased fondly.

“I- ah that’s not- Ngk!” Crowley spluttered, his blush running down into the turtleneck, before grabbing his juice and sipping at it.

"I said half, "Aziraphale giggled. "I know the other reason is that you like to spoil me."

Crowley pouted, “yeah, guess I do,” he mumbled shyly.

"Ah, so that's what's happening to me too!" Gabriel exclaimed cheerfully, addressing Crowley. "But I think only one of those two halves. I mean, when I look at you enjoying this so much, I... for some reason I feel something very similar to when I have you around and we...", he continued, this time looking at Aziraphale with a happy smile and feeling that he had made another great discovery, but without knowing how to explain it without being too obvious. He only thought of things like… _When we kissed and then undressed and made love wonderfully,_ something he wasn't going to expand on in front of the demon right now.

Instead of that, he looked back at his plate, jabbing at something with his fork and giggling, delighted with the idea.

Aziraphale just chuckled again and nodded. "It's common to make those connections with those you are intimate with in general, but I recognize I can be a bit inadvertently obscene when I eat."

"I know that term, but if it were obscene it wouldn't be you. I've seen obscenity related to lust, but this is something else. It's not obvious or vulgar and still...," Gabriel looked at him sideways, "still you are very suggestive and inspiring of other types of activities," he said, taking a sip of his juice.

"By the way, speaking of activities," he continued, leaving it on the table, "today I do not have to go to work. I have solved the main thing and I have derived the rest so that they process it, sign, all that, you know. I don't know what plans you have, but I would have to do a sweep through the area to check that there are no conflicting elements. I will not be late. And the rest of the day I will be at your disposal for what you need," he said.

"Perhaps obscene is a poor word choice, though some may disagree," he mused in amusement. "I suppose _Erotic_ might be a better term," he offered with an impish smile. A smile that wavered a little at the mention of him having to go on patrol for rebel forces. "Oh, yes... Should... Should I accompany you? Do you have any back up?"

"Erotic...," Gabriel repeated, biting his lower lip. "Sounds good. Sounds like you," he said, kissing his cheek and then sliding his nose as he pulled away. "And oh, don't worry about the mission, I think it will be relatively straightforward," Gabriel replied, though his brow furrowed almost imperceptibly. He didn't really know how it would all happen, but for various reasons, he preferred that Aziraphale stay with the demon. "When we're done eating breakfast, I'll change my clothes and take care of it. I'll be here for dinner. No, sorry, lunch, it's lunch, right?" he asked, almost certain of the answer.

Crowley felt both relieved at the idea he would have some time away from Gabriel this morning and slightly disappointed by it. A deep part of him had been looking forward to spending a bit of time with the nicer side of the archangel he had seen, but a larger, more surface part of him was glad he didn’t have to worry about Gabriel snapping at him. Well, possibly snapping at him.

“You said you wouldn’t be gone long, so it’s probably lunch,” Crowley said, feeling his head beat a bit, though he wasn’t sure if it was in anticipation or not. To try and distract from the sensation, Crowley cut a piece of his breakfast with the side of his fork and started to eat it.

"Yes, it is that food that is made when it is still daylight and it is not breakfast. So I was correct, lunch," he said, taking something else from his plate with the fork and bringing it to his mouth. "Love, what are you going to do with the purchase of the house? And with your project to open a branch of your bookstore in town? If you need help with any of that, I am sure I could do something. I handled myself well with the woman from the human housing management office," he said next, with the satisfaction of the explorer who believes that it goes perfectly unnoticed among the natives.

"Ahh, well. I could certainly move to make the purchase of both properties if everyone is okay with that," Aziraphale mused, looking between them. "Of course, we'll still maintain our properties in Soho as they are great real estate, but it will be nice having this place to call our own as well as a shop. Though I'd like to discuss the actual shop a bit more with Crowley in case he'd like to participate."

Crowley’s brows rose, _a bookstore?_

He finished chewing and swallowed before turning his head to look at Aziraphale as he spoke. “You’re opening another bookshop?” was the first question to leave him, why did Aziraphale want to open another shop? “Wait... participate?” he added on before Aziraphale could answer that first question, dumbfounded over everything.

"I agree with everything you decide, you know that. And I think it is a good idea that you keep any other property that you had before, they are still yours and you can use them whenever you want. You don't lose anything,” Gabriel explained, at Crowley's shocked gesture, “you gain a new home." 

"Well…," Aziraphale looked a bit bashful. "I thought... If we made a second home here, it might be nice to have a shop here as well that's close. And there are some lovely waterfront properties, some of which are a bit larger," he started explaining shyly. "And... I thought maybe a bookshop mixed with a plant shop or a bookshop with a cafe might fill one of those larger properties well."

Gabriel was unclear on what this was all about, but anything that made Aziraphale happy seemed fine to him. And he hoped that somehow it would get it with Crowley too. He didn't know what else he could say to help but he wanted to try.

"I can reserve a miracle if necessary," he said. "One of those who come directly from the first hierarchy," he stressed, pointing up with the fork.

“‘M not sure if I’d want to sell any of my plants,” Crowley mumbled, as much as he yelled at them, he really did love the things. He didn’t even actually kill them, contrary to what he had the indoor ones believing. “But maybe um... that cafe idea sounded good" he gnawed at the inside of his cheek, hoping Aziraphale really did want to do that. 

"That'd be nice if we need help setting up," Aziraphale agreed with Gabriel gratefully before looking back to Crowley. "Well, maybe not your personal plants, but ones you aren't as attached to," Aziraphale assured gently. "Just like I don't sell my personal favorite books. But I do like the cafe idea as well, maybe just decorated with some of your plants. It'd be something new for us both to explore."

Crowley definitely liked the idea about decorating much better and he shyly smiled. “Yeah, that definitely sounds like a nice idea to explore.”

Aziraphale grinned shyly and nodded. "I figured perhaps I could do some cooking… Have a small area of books available, though probably more modern printings rather than rare ones since they'll be near food," he mused with a chuckle.

“Oh!” Crowley perked up at the mention of cooking, “since you want to have actual cooking and not just prepackaged food, we could compost. M’plants really like anything with coffee grounds in it,” Crowley said excitedly, normally he hardly ever had homemade compost for them, seeing as he hardly ate on his own.

"Oh, that would be a nice idea," Aziraphale agreed readily. "It's important to show humans that it's good to be _going green_ as they say. Best to show through example."

“Yeah, guess that’s a good plus to it," Crowley smiled.

Gabriel smiled when he heard them speak. It was good to be there all three and to have a relaxed conversation about projects and plans in common. It was great to see Crowley smiling and finally looking interested in something the two of them had to offer him. Gabriel never thought that talking about books, plants, shops and food would be so pleasant to him. He allowed himself the pleasure of looking at them as they spoke, watching them with affection and the satisfaction of seeing and listening to them without there being any kind of fear or tension on the part of anyone.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and reached out, gently taking Crowley's hand closest to him. "I think... It would be very nice... Sort of like when humans retire and then do something they're passionate about."

Gabriel looked at them delighted. It had been a long time since he had felt that emotion at the fulfillment of a purely personal expectation. He didn't want to say anything, but he watched them sideways, smiling to himself.

“Yeah, it might be,” Crowley answered a bit shyly now that Aziraphale held his hand. It really did sound like a nice idea, would beat sitting around home at least.

"I think…," Aziraphale shifted to take one of Gabriel's hands as well. "We are going to all be learning a lot of new and wonderful things together..."

"I would like it very much," Gabriel replied, squeezing his hand affectionately. And he would have liked to do the same with Crowley too, but he was afraid of altering that bliss-like state the demon seemed to be in right now, and that seemed like a small miracle.

Crowley sucked the insides of his cheeks between his teeth and worried at them, glad he had put his glasses on so that neither angel could see the way his eyes started darting towards and away from Gabriel. Last time he said anything that had to do with this topic the archangel had gotten angry with him. 

He swallowed, trying to come up with something to say fast enough and ended up blurting out a “yeah, sounds good,” before pulling his hand away from Aziraphale just a little too quick.

Aziraphale looked a little startled by Crowley jerking away again so quick, but put on a gentle, patient smile. "I do too... Now, let's finish breakfast and then while Gabriel is away checking out the rebel situation, we can clean up and maybe go into town together."

Crowley shut his eyes, feeling awful for startling his angel then slowly opened them, “yeah, that sounds good,” he said quietly and cut off another piece of his breakfast to eat.

The miracle had been short lived. Inexplicably, Crowley had withdrawn again, and this time he had reacted that way even with Aziraphale. Maybe it was better not to put too much emphasis on the matter, let it go. Of course, Gabriel hadn't done or said anything to make him behave like this, thought. He sighed and continued to keep his attention on his angel.

"I don't have much practice with these things, but if you need something I can bring you when I return...", he said, stroking his hand.

Aziraphale looked to Gabriel with a gentle smile, and leaned over, kissing him tenderly. "Not today... Just bring yourself back safely, alright?"

Gabriel returned the kiss, which tasted a little to him and a little to the sweet orange juice. "Of course, darling. I still remember what I promised you and I don't intend to breach it. Forever is forever," he said next. "Besides, you know I'm a tough bastard," he continued, quietly.

Aziraphale laughed a bit at that. "Perhaps it's an angelic trait. Crowley likes to say I'm just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing," he mused fondly.

Gabriel laughed in amazed disbelief. "You! Oh my God, that is...," he shook his head and kissed his hand. "But maybe he is right and in certain things we are not that different. You also have your resources, in your own way," he said, smiling and raising an eyebrow, evaluatively. "I recognize that not everyone would have been capable of all that you have accomplished, in more ways than one."

Aziraphale blushed and looked to Crowley. "Well... We made a good team. Along with several humans who helped us as well. Not to mention the real Antichrist and his friends," he chuckled as he looked back to him.

"And... Some dumb luck."

Gabriel closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "For Heaven's sake, that kid...," he said. "I am still assimilating that it was precisely he who finished sending the entire project to Hell. Although on the other hand, later I learned certain details, to put it in some way, that still made the whole thing seem worse once everything was over," he began to explain.

"They also did not behave well with those of us in charge. At least our side... I don't know if it was like that on the other, but when it all ended, I felt cheated because of what I found when I found out about certain realities that I did not know before." He paused for a moment, staring blankly. Then he shook Aziraphale's hand again. "Maybe someday I can tell you about it. Now I'm better," he said, smiling again, although with a certain sadness in his voice and gesture, which disappeared as it had come.

Aziraphale chuckled and patted his lover's shoulder. "We aren't sure where the mess up happened... Only that there was a second couple at the church that night and somehow, the babies got swapped incorrectly," he mused with a shrug. "With Warlock... Crowley and I hoped to make him truly normal by both of us influencing him, but Adam was better than we could have ever accomplished," he insisted, smiling at the archangel softly. "Adam was... human. Not purely evil, not purely good. He almost destroyed the world to start a new one, because all the bad humans had done... But then his friends reminded him of the good. And of the love humans share so wonderfully..."

"All this appeared in subsequent reports, and something else. There are things that at the time I did not know that no one knew when Metatron entrusted me with this task, in Her Name. I will tell you when I come back," said Gabriel, leaving the fork on top of his plate. The truth is that he was feeling good talking to his angel that morning, around the breakfast he had prepared, and he had no desire to get into that mud.

"And another thing I will do is learn to manage everything related to cleaning and wardrobe and house management!" he exclaimed, with his finger raised. Gabriel had the feeling that learning all this was a way to settle down even more there, a way to reclaim his new home and his new life.

Aziraphale chuckled at that and nodded. "You can help with the dishes tonight then," Aziraphale teased fondly. "Be careful out there."

“Yeah, stay safe,” Crowley echoed before taking another bite of his breakfast.

Gabriel was surprised that Crowley dedicated those simple good wishes to him of his own free will. Or maybe not, maybe he just said it out of simple inertia, following Aziraphale.

"Thank you," Gabriel replied to the demon. "Yes love, don't worry. I haven't done this in a long time, but I think it will be a matter of locating and reporting. We have troops prepared for this." He kissed his hand and stood up. He snapped his fingers and his suit changed to a light gray shirt and matching trousers, with a coat in a different shade of gray.

"Have a good morning and enjoy the house and the garden. You have done wonders with everything," he said, bending down and kissing the angel. "Crowley, all of this is yours. Anything you want to do or change is welcome," he added, with something more serious gesture, as he buttoned his shirt cuffs and pulled on his coat.

Aziraphale nodded and returned the kiss with a hum, getting up to watch him get ready. He smoothed his lover's suit and tie without really needing to. "Thank you, dear... And if you need us, please call," he insisted. He wasn't sure why, but... he worried something bad may happen...

Gabriel shuddered with satisfaction and love at the small gesture of his angel. His hands, in his suit and tie, colonizing the archangel's armor. At that very moment he would have taken him in his arms and carried him to the bedroom to take him again. Instead, he put an arm around his waist and murmured "how beautiful you are", in a very low voice, and then drew him close and kissed him. A kiss where there was love, but also a new _"I belong to you too"._

"I will be very careful, I promise you," he replied later. "Now that you've got one back, I won't let you lose another one," he chuckled. "See you in a few hours," he finished. And with that, he headed for the door.

Aziraphale sighed and returned the kiss tenderly. It felt like Gabriel was going off to war as Crowley had rather than just going on a quick reconnaissance mission... He let the taller angel go reluctantly and watched him head out the door. "See you," he murmured softly, shifting backwards to sit at the table next to Crowley again.

Crowley gave a small wave goodbye to Gabriel’s retreating form, not entirely sure how to say goodbye now that the archangel was actually leaving for a short while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they trio move in together in their little cottage by the sea, they must continue getting to know one another and work out their differences. All while mysterious forces from heaven and hell shift both for and against them in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Chapter 2

Once Gabriel was out the door, Aziraphale shifted to look at Crowley and smiled softly at him. "Well. Just us again."

Crowley shifted to look at Aziraphale as well and gave a small, shy smile back, “yeah,” he agreed quietly.

Smiling, the angel rested a gentle hand on Crowley's knee. "Are you alright? You've been... Jumpy all morning."

“I have?” Crowley deflected before shrugging, “feel alright at least,” he said before turning back to the rest of his breakfast to grab his glass and drink the last of it.

Aziraphale nodded and shifted to finish his own before gently starting to stack plates. "You practically went streaking from the greenhouse to the house," he teased fondly.

Crowley blushed, “just went to get dressed,” he muttered and started cutting the last of his eggs Benedict in half with his fork.

"You seemed to be having a nice peaceful moment with Gabriel... And then when I made my presence known... You bolted," he pointed out carefully.

Crowley paused and averted his eyes to the side, glasses hiding them and the way his lids lowered, causing them to appear downcast. He had no idea what to say to that, even he wasn’t entirely sure why he had panicked. The three of them were supposed to be in a relationship, weren’t they? There was no reason he should have gotten so flustered.

With a frown, Crowley shrugged.

Aziraphale stood with the dishes and leaned down to kiss his forehead softly. "It's okay... I just wanted to make things better if you were worried about something," he assured, heading into the kitchen to wash up.

“S’fine,” Crowley said quietly as his eyes slowly moved to Aziraphale after the kiss, staying on his back as he walked to the kitchen and his brows furrowed before he sighed quietly. Slowly he got up and followed the angel, not wanting to make Aziraphale wash everything on his own.

Aziraphale looked up when Crowley followed him in, offering a gentle smile. "You wash, I dry and put away?" he offered cheerfully.

Crowley smiled slightly, “yeah, that sounds fine,” he nodded, and moved in front of the sink to turn the faucet on so the water would heat up and rolled his sleeves up. While waiting for steam to rise from the stream of water, Crowley pulled the soap and a brush close.

“Thanks for the breakfast, angel,” Crowley quietly said a moment later, wanting to keep the subject off of what happened this morning.

"You're very welcome, darling," he assured cheerfully. "You've been eating so much more than usual lately."

“Well, I mean…,” Crowley worried at his bottom lip as he rinsed a plate off and then added soap to the brush. “You went through the trouble of making me the food,” he said before he started scrubbing at the plate in circles with a now sudsy brush. 

"I suppose I never really cooked much for us in Soho. I always just ordered in or we would go out," Aziraphale mused, getting a nice fluffy towel to do the drying.

Crowley rinsed the soap off the plate and handed it over to Aziraphale before grabbing another. “Yeah, guess so but it wasn’t like you had to since there were plenty of places to eat,” he repeated the rinsing of it and started scrubbing it clean.

Aziraphale hummed in agreement and gently dried the plate before opening a cabinet to put it away. "I always have liked cooking, but it's always so fun to see all the clever things humans come up with."

Crowley nodded, “yeah... well, most of the time anyways,” he was still mentally scared from the 14th Century. “Speaking of cooking,” he began as he handed the newly cleaned plate to Aziraphale, “should we get some newer appliances? I know this kitchen has a pretty good setup, and that you like the more classic things that humans invented,” he continued while starting on the last plate. “But it might make cooking everything a bit less like work,” Crowley finished.

"Well. Yes. It was pretty dismal until well after the Renaissance," Aziraphale agreed. He then slightly tilted his head as he dried and put away the next plate. "Perhaps... I wouldn't even know where to start though. Would you help me?"

“Of course, and we don’t even have to replace everything or anything if you don’t like any of the more modern appliances,” Crowley bit his lip, hoping he wasn’t pushing Aziraphale into anything. He knew Aziraphale wasn’t exactly thrilled when new technology came out, sometimes he was pretty sure Aziraphale was but so far he never really seemed like he wanted anything to do with anything technological.

“Maybe we can just start small? A hand mixer or electric chopper?” he suggested, and handed the third plate over before grabbing a glass.

"I have been a bit fascinated with those," Aziraphale agreed. "But... I never cooked enough to see a reason to get one," he admitted shyly.

Crowley smiled softly at Aziraphale and pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “S’alright, no big deal that,” Crowley said, trying to reassure Aziraphale since he sounded a bit timid.

Aziraphale smiled softly and leaned into the demon with a happy sigh. "I love you, darling... You always teach me so much."

“I love you too,” Crowley said softly and placed one more kiss to the side of his angel’s head before going back to cleaning the glass in his hand.

Aziraphale chuckled and soon enough the rest of the dishes were washed and put away. "I have something else to show you. Out in the yard," he revealed cheerfully.

Crowley rose a brow at that, “Alright, lead the way then.”

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and hurried over to the combination storage bench and coat rack, picking up the black helmet and the white helmet with the cat ears and looking at Crowley cheerfully as he handed over the black helmet. "Speaking of technology. I bought a little bit of my own," he explained as he headed out the back door.

“And you’re carrying two helmets because you bought…,” Crowley asked as he followed Aziraphale outside.

Aziraphale giggled and headed out back and around the corner to lead Crowley to his new white and teal moped. "Here it is! Isn't it delightful?"

“...A moped," Crowley blinked, not having expected to to see a moped. “That’s- yeah... yeah ‘guess that’s an accurate term to use,” Crowley really didn’t know what to say. He had been under the impression Aziraphale didn’t want to learn how to drive himself. “Suits you actually,” Crowley added as he looked the vehicle over with his eyes.

"When I shared bodies with Madam Tracey, we rode hers and it was just wonderful," he explained, looking at Crowley a bit bashfully. "I thought... Maybe it was time to get something like this for when you aren't around to give me a lift. Not that that will be as often anymore, but still."

“Well, that’s pretty sound logic," Crowley nodded and moved to give Aziraphale a side hug, “Maybe I should have you start giving all the rides then,” he grinned, letting his cheek rest against the top of Aziraphale’s head.

Aziraphale laughed at that. "I suppose I could do that. Maybe we should get a sidecar," he laughed warmly.

Crowley snorted, “a sidecar?”

"Well, then it could seat three," he chuckled. "We may also have to up the motor's ability. I know most of these don't go very fast."

“Ok, fair enough,” Crowley had to admit a sidecar for a third person was a good idea. “Yeah, they aren't really made to speed,” Crowley agreed.

"The sidecar could also be good for groceries and what not. And provides more stability," Aziraphale pointed out, turning to kiss Crowley's cheek fondly.

Crowley smiled softly at the kiss and hugged Aziraphale a bit closer to his side, “so why the helmets though? I guess you plan to wear one because of human laws or whatever, but the second?” he pointed at the helmets with his free hand.

"Well, passengers are meant to wear one too, dear," Aziraphale pointed out, biting his lower lip. "It's not the 60s of wild rides with the wind in our hair."

Crowley huffed, “I know that, but I…,” Crowley paused, the reasoning clicking in his mind. “Oh no, you are not getting me to wear a helmet,” he said while taking a step to the side and pulling his arm off of the angel to put his hands slightly up, just slightly above his hips.

Aziraphale blinked and raised his eyebrows. "But... But Crowley, it's the law," Aziraphale insisted with a little pout.

“Oh don’t give me that face,” Crowley said and crossed his arms. “Demon, remember? I don’t follow the law, ‘specially not one I don’t want to follow,” he frowned, there was no way Aziraphale was going to talk him into wearing a helmet. Not even if he pouted at him... even if it was adorable... and so what if Aziraphale’s pouts worked on him in the past... yep, no way was the angel going to talk him in this...

"Well when we're in London, it is easier to avoid the police with all the crowds... I suppose you could try here, but you may not be so lucky here," Aziraphale insisted.

Crowley shrugged, “I can always do the whole making humans forget thing,” he said before grinning, “or just burn any tickets we get.” He liked doing that actually, it was always fun to watch the paper crackle and disintegrate into nothing from hellfire.

Aziraphale gave him a look before sighing and nodding. "Okay, okay…," he clipped the spare helmet to one of the storage clip and put his own on with the plastic cat ears attached to the top.

Crowley pouted for a moment but then stopped as he saw the way Aziraphale looked in his helmet. It actually didn’t look bad on his angel, even looked cute. His brows rose just a bit, “well, if it means anything, you look good in your helmet, angel.” It was true, somehow the bulkiness framing Aziraphale’s face worked for him and the ears added a certain adorable quality.

Aziraphale perked up and smiled shyly. "Do I really?" he asked hopefully, snapping his fingers to add a matching sidecar and add a bit more pep to the engine. He was always hoping that he at least looked good to Crowley and now Gabriel as well.

Crowley nodded, “sure do. The helmet fits you nicely,” Crowley smiled and stepped closer to place a kiss on Aziraphale’s nose.

Aziraphale laughed warmly at that and shifted to kiss Crowley tenderly on the lips. "I'm very glad you like it, my love..."

“Well, how can I not if you’re the one wearing it?” Crowley breathed out lovingly.

Aziraphale flushed warmly and laughed softly. "I... I cannot believe we finally... Get to live like this..."

“Yeah, me neither,” Crowley agreed, expression soft.

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed him softly once more before tugging away to climb on the moped. "Get on, dear, let's go."

Crowley grinned and climbed on behind Aziraphale, he leaned forward once situated and wrapped his arms around the angel’s midsection.

Aziraphale smiled and leaned into Crowley's chest slightly for a moment, just relishing the touch before starting up the little vehicle and pulling out down the small drive onto the street. The wind lightly rushed by although they didn't need to go too fast. It wasn't far to the town after all.

Crowley tightened his grip on Aziraphale slightly and let his chin rest on his shoulder. He let his eyes wander around the scenery as it passed them by. The area was truly beautiful... A perfect little village for them to retire to... The hum of the moped was calming beneath them and... Aziraphale could see himself really growing to love it here... 

The pair soon made it to town and rolled up to the grocery store, Aziraphale parking carefully.

Crowley waited until the motor cut off to let go of Aziraphale and planted a foot firmly on the ground before swinging his other leg over the seat. He stretched, bending backwards slightly and then rolled his shoulders. “So groceries then?”

Aziraphale unclipped his helmet and locked it to the side of the bike before getting off it and smiling warmly at Crowley. "Yes! Figure we may as well stock up on the basics and what not."

Crowley nodded, “makes sense.”

Aziraphale hummed and grabbed a trolley as they headed inside. "Darling, we could also look into buying some plants from the hardware shop down the road. Do you really think we could manage a small café?"

Crowley thought for a moment and then nodded, “yeah, if they have a few I might want. And I don’t see why not, s’just following a menu, not too difficult, I think.” Really he didn’t think it would be too hard to do. It wasn’t like it had to be bigger than they could manage.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and nodded. "We could still keep whatever hours we like or just hire workers and let them run it when we aren't there," he mused as they walked through the produce and picked up what they wanted.

“True,” Crowley agreed and glared at anyone looking at them for more than a moment. He kept his hands tucked into his pockets as they walked. “Though I’m not sure if I’d want to hire workers. Trust me, the humans will call for any little problem they don’t want to deal with.” Sure, that wasn’t always the case, but he’d had to manage enough humans for hellish jobs he had been given that he tried to avoid them unless he absolutely had to hire them for any jobs.

“But then again…,” he mused aloud, thinking about some of the work he’d rather avoid. “Depends on the position, hmmm.” If they made one a manager or assistant manager it might make having human staff easier to deal with...

"We can always get someone to put in charge for most things," Aziraphale mused, quickly catching on to Crowley's meetings as he picked and weighed and bagged up their vegetables. He hardly seemed to notice the curious stares of the humans.

“Yeah, that might be easiest if we want any staff,” Crowley agreed while looking over the vegetables. “What else did’ya wanna get while here?” Crowley asked curiously, trying to figure out what they could cook up with the vegetables already picked out.

"Well we're good on spices and baking supplies," the angel mused. "Probably some meat and dairy. I haven't quite decided on what to do for supper tonight."

“I think we already supplies though, so maybe just the meat and dairy?” Crowley said, brows knitting together in thought before noticing another pair of humans looking at them and his nostrils flared. Why the Heaven were humans so nosy?

As he put the last fresh herbs into the cart, he looked at the demon and followed his gaze with a raised brow, smiling a little nervously at the humans staring at them. "Hello. Lovely morning, isn't it?" he asked, gently grasping Crowley's arm and tugging him along to the meat section without awaiting an answer.

The humans awkwardly answered back while Crowley continued to glare as Aziraphale pulled him along, only turning his head to face the section they were heading towards when the humans were out of sight and he grumbled to himself.

"Darling... You should stop glowering," Aziraphale insisted. "They're merely curious because we're new. And they've only seen me with Gabriel."

“Still shouldn’t just be staring that obviously, ‘s rude,” Crowley huffed, crossing his arms and slouching a bit. He hated when people stared.

"I know, darling. But human curiosity is what makes them so fascinatingly creative," Aziraphale reminded, carefully selecting packages of meat and fish.

Crowley sighed, “Yeah, I know.” Still didn’t mean he had to like it. “Should I go grab some fruit? I don’t see any in the trolly yet,” he frowned, looking at the fish Aziraphale picked out, fresh lemon would go really well with it, and he didn’t remember having any already.

"Oh, silly me! Yes, please, dear," Aziraphale insisted, looking over some shellfish.

“Oh!” Crowley blinked, “if you get to the dairy section first, don’t forget butter,” he said before he could forget and then turned on his heel to head to the fruits.

Aziraphale chuckled softly and picked up some frozen shrimp and clams. It was... Quite fun getting to plan out so many wonderful meals...

Crowley had to admit shopping with Aziraphale was nice, well, nice except for the humans not minding their own business. That always was an annoying trait about the humans, yeah, curiosity wasn’t really all that bad, but it was just the fact that they were openly staring. He sighed starting to look over some of the fruit, namely the citrus. Maybe he should try to grow a lemon tree or something, it might be nice to get a few trees in the greenhouse.

After a few minutes of carefully pressing on some lemons and other fruits to check their ripeness, Crowley made his way back to find Aziraphale. 

“Got the fruit,” he said nonchalantly as the fruit was set into the trolly.

Aziraphale looked up as he came back, smiling a little at the sight of apples among the things he brought back. "Feeling nostalgic?" he chuckled fondly and headed along with him to the dairy aisle to get milk and eggs for them.

“Maaaaaybe…,” Crowley drew the word out as he walked beside Aziraphale.

Aziraphale laughed softly as they walked along, heading back up front after picking up butter and cheese as well. "You've always been good at tempting..."

“S’my job innit?” Crowley said, then frowned, " _was_ my job,”he corrected himself, brows drawing together. He knew Aziraphale was meaning something nice from how he said it but he wasn’t sure why he brought it up besides the fact he had picked out some apples.

“Thinking about having me do a bit of it?” could be fun, he supposed, but he wasn’t really sure what to tempt anyone towards at the moment. Besides, they were still running errands so tempting Aziraphale into doing something might not be best until they got home.

"Well... I think it's always been a bit of a hobby besides being a job," the angel pointed out as they got up front, loading the belt at the check out with their items. "Considering you like to use such talents on myself as well."

Crowley blushed and looked away slightly, “What? Naw, s’just…,” ok, fine, maybe it was a hobby of sorts. “That’s not... not a bad thing is it?” he finally finished quietly.

"Not at all," Aziraphale assured with a playful smile as he finished loading up the belt and let the cashier ring them up.

Crowley gave a small smile at the reassurance and then waited for their groceries. “So, hardware store?” he asked once the cashier finished ringing them.

Nodding as he paid, he grabbed two of the bags, leaving Crowley to grab the last one. "Yes. Lets get your new little darlings and take a look at those storefronts on the way home."

“Ugh, Aziraphale,” Crowley huffed at the endearment used towards any plants he may get. “You can’t just go around calling plants things like that,” he whined.

Aziraphale snorted as he put the groceries into the sidecar and mounted the moped again. "Oh? And why not?" he asked while demurely putting on his helmet.

“Cause,” he pouted and climbed on behind Aziraphale, “they wont respect you and then they start showing spots and other unwanted things. They need fear angel, not-not,” he waved his hand in a circle looking for the rights words to use. “Ugh, point is, you start letting them know it’s ok to just do their own thing and the plants will walk all over you instead of being productive... or something like that,” Crowley let his chin rest on Aziraphale’s shoulder, still pouting.

“Stupid things, wanting to be cared for and coddled,” Crowley mumbled to himself.

Aziraphale hummed and gently squeezed Crowley's arm. "You like spoiling and caring for me," he pointed out, starting up the moped after letting go of Crowley.

“S’different,” Crowley replied back and hugged him a bit tighter.

Aziraphale chuckled and drove them towards the hardware store. The pair went in and got several little starter plants and seed packets to start trying and planting some vegetables in the back garden. Everything was then loaded up into the sidecar and then the pair was back on the little moped and driving over to the boardwalk. Aziraphale parked by the larger of the two available places he'd been looking at which was built on a corner with windows wrapped around the place to look out over the sea. 

"This one would be best for us as it has a kitchen already in the back. It would need some remodeling to fit our aesthetics of course, but would be most ideal if we want to do the cafe instead of simply just a bookshop," he explained.

Crowley hummed to himself, tilting his head this way and that as he looked the building over. “The wrap around windows are a nice touch,” he mused to himself and turned his attention to the area around the both of them. “And the area would give us some decent foot traffic,” he pursed his lips in thought.

“But yeah,” he said, turning his attention back to Aziraphale, “would need some remodeling, but overall it seems like a good place to have it.”

Aziraphale bit his lower lip as he looked Crowley over. "You really want to do this with me? Open a business together? Here?" his eyes were so hopeful... He'd had silly dreams like this for centuries... And to think they may really come true...

Crowley’s expression softens and he gently takes both of Aziraphale’s hands in his. “Of course Aziraphale, I’d love nothing more then to do that,” he said softly before pressing a kiss to both sets of knuckles.

Aziraphale let out a relieved sigh and stepped forward, wrapping Crowley in a warm embrace. "Oh darling... I'm so happy," he murmured sincerely, nuzzling into the demon's shoulder.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale as well and smiled softly, “that’s good, I’m happy too,” he breathed.

"Can you believe... We've come so far?" Aziraphale asked, sighing and softly kissing his cheek as he rubbed his hand over his love's back.

“Hard to believe we would have,” Crowley pressed back into the rubbing.

Aziraphale hummed and spotted a man with an ice cream cart a few yards down the boardwalk. "Well…," he pulled away and smiled warmly at Crowley. "Let's discuss it more with Gabriel tonight. I'll contact the realtor about buying the shop in the morning. We'll start making arrangements... But in the meantime I'll go grab us some ice cream and we'll go home and relax. We've got plenty of work ahead of us."

“Alright, thanks,” Crowley smiled and watched Aziraphale walk off to the cart.  


* * * * *  


Agathion returned to Hell especially pleased: he had made a magnificent pact with a human and had not even had to agree to spend the rest of his existence (that of the human, of course), in a talisman or a bottle, like the last time. He walked back to his pickup point, wishing he could stay longer in that world. Which he would never recognize before any of his superiors, of course, but at least before himself he could only envy those stupid humans... who despite their poor personal powers enjoyed that sun and that air. And freedom, oh freedom, that supreme good that Agathion so longed for. They could come and go wherever and whenever they wanted and indulge in all sorts of whims. Agathion was sure that they were even allowed to lick the walls.

Those were his thoughts as he walked resolutely when he saw a red flare and a black suit that he was about to ignore. He retraced his steps: sure enough, that hair and those douchebag clothes belonged to Crowley, that demon who had left them all as jerks. Jerks without war, without glory and with leaks. And then Agathion had been punished. Not because none of it was his fault, but because Beelzebub was really pissed off and he was the one closest.

Since then, he had wondered about the damn reason he had ended up that way. And now he had a chance to find out. He approached the traitor from behind, unseen.

"Crowley!" he exclaimed in his ear, suddenly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Crowley tensed and his eyes widened before his pupils darted to the side he heard the voice on. Fuck! How did anyone from Hell know he was here? He swallowed, forcing himself to stay calm, and was immensely glad his sunglasses had sides on them so the other demon hadn’t been able to see his eyes.

“Yeah?” he managed to question without giving away how he was feeling at the moment.

_"I knew it",_ assured the demon, with a smile from ear to ear, revealing two extra rows of teeth. "So here the traitor had hidden, in the last corner of the place where he and his sidekick spoiled our Apocalypse," he continued, turning around Crowley. "Because surely what they say is true, that you sold us all with the help of one of those bastards with halos and harps," he assured again.

Crowley rolled his eyes, not that the other demon could see, and stepped back in annoyance.

“I didn’t sell anyone, and what does it matter anyways if the Apocalypse was averted or not. Doubt you’d survive it.”

"Shut up, traitor! And don't you dare talk to me like that, don't be so cheeky when you're here and I... look at me, I'm still making deals like an asshole, while you're here, enjoying the scenery," he said, gesturing with his arm. "Tell me, Crowley, do your superiors know where you are? Do they know where they can hunt you down like a rabbit?" he asked, his eyes bright and his smile sharp.

Crowley shrugged and rose a brow, “and what exactly do you think they’ll be able to do? They already tried to obliterate me, and guess what m’still alive.”

"I don't know," Agathion replied, "but I'm sure Hell has its methods. And I wouldn't be upset to see how they put them into practice," he continued, giggling and approaching his face, defiant.

Suddenly Agathion felt a very familiar scent enveloping Crowley. No, he actually felt two kinds of smells intermingled, very different from each other. What were doing there, what were doing together? He sniffed him more closely. The first was... ah, yes, it was very clear.

"Crowley, you stink of lust," he said with a grimace. "Apparently you have a great time here in your town," he continued, remembering that for hundreds of years he had neither the time nor the possibilities for such pleasure.

“S’not my town,” Crowley scowled and forced himself to keep still instead of taking a step back. “And so what if I do? There’s nothing saying we can’t partake in the sins from other circles.” Did he really smell that badly of lust?

Agathion looked at him tilting the head. He sniffed again, to make sure what that awfully sweet scent was. It seemed... but it was not possible... but yes, there was no doubt. It was the unmistakable smell of an angel, totally mixed with the smell of lust and Crowley's own demon smell.

Agathion withdrew suddenly, startled.

"You... _you,"_ he stated, staring at him, chin down. Then he began to shake his head slowly, and raised his index finger. "I thought it was impossible, but there is no doubt, little Crowley has been playing with angels? You completely smell like an angel... no, _you have bathed yourself_ in angel and Satan knows for how long," he continued. "And not just any angel, because there are different smells here, there is another even more powerful, like an...", Agathion approached again, assessing what was flooding his senses. And slowly, he approached his face, almost touching his nose. This time his gesture couldn't have been more threatening: he was all teeth and frowning.

"...archangel," he stated, biting the word.

Crowley paled and couldn’t help taking a step back involuntarily. Then he flashed his own teeth, fangs elongating slightly as he snarled, “shut it!” He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as an angry blush began to blossom across his skin.

Aziraphale looked over as he waited for his and Crowley's sweet treats to be prepared. He frowned as he saw someone speaking with his lover but couldn't quite make out their features from such a distance.

Agathion smiled from ear to ear: he had hit the bone. And like a good demon, he wasn't going to let him go. He actually wanted to twist it until Crowley screamed like a little girl.

"So you don't have enough with one, do you need two? And do you need one of the big ones? Oh Crowley, Crowley, wait for me to tell the Hell that that ass is now owned by Heaven, but twice. Tell me, do you kneel down to them? You are their toy? What else are they making you do, Crowley?" he continued, in the most unpleasant tone possible.

"You are the traitor of Hell and the whore of Heaven, and I have discovereeeeed it," he said, dragging out the words. "They are going to give me a medal, and you... I don't know what kind of punishment they will reserve for you. Not even the resistance to holy water will serve you this time, _Crawly",_ he finished, using what he knew to be his old name.

Crowley grit his teeth and grabbed the other demon by the front of his top as anger surged through himself. 

“I said to stop talking! You don’t know anything,” he wasn’t owned by the two angels, he wasn’t a-a plaything!

Aziraphale's eyes widened as he saw the grab and he finished quickly, grabbing the ice cream and rushing back towards Crowley. He walked quickly but it was quite a distance.

"You have fallen so low that to see the bottom you would have to look up. Do you know what you would be doing now for us in Hell, if you returned? And nobody says you cannot return, I saw you there only a few days ago", Agathion continued, delighted that he had been able to exasperate him in that way. He snapped free of the grip and shoved him until the red-haired demon hit his back against the wall. "Maybe you will come back for any reason, who knows, and I assure you that with this background you will only serve one thing," he concluded, emphasizing the last words. "Everyone will want to play with the demon the archangels fucked. Every-one," he assured, winking at him.

Spotting the shove, the blonde started rushing towards the pair. "Now see here! Stop that at once," Aziraphale called out.

Crowley made a small ‘oomph’ when his back hit the wall and bared his fangs once again as the other demon spoke. With every word though, he could feel a cold dread filling him. Beelzebub would never give him up if he was dragged back at the prince’s orders but if somehow this demon got Asmodeus to have him dragged back instead....

He swallowed, subconsciously communicating his distress through the blessing Gabriel gave him as scales began to pop up along the bridge of his nose and temples, as well as cover the back of his neck and pepper themselves along his arms and back and the rest of his body in random spots.

He was too busy focusing on the other demon that he didn’t notice Aziraphale showing up until he spoke, causing him to startle and flinch back against the wall.  


* * * * *  


It had been somewhat more difficult than he thought, because those two individuals also carried the archangel swords that Sandalphon had stolen. But Gabriel had managed to get them under control. They were both inside an ether sphere and he was about to send them straight to the corresponding area of Heaven... and suddenly, the call came right to his soul like an arrow. It blinded him for a few seconds, very few, but long enough for the sphere to weaken and the rebels to fight back.

He quickly became defensive, but it was too late: he had them on top and they were not going to leave him inside his celestial body for another minute. Gabriel spread his wings and rejected them with a blow, but the swords struck him repeatedly at various angles. He turned, dodging the next blows, and locked them back in the sphere, which he sent up quickly this time. Then he closed his wings and concentrated on Crowley's call. He seemed completely overwhelmed.  


* * * * *  


"What on earth is going on here?" Aziraphale huffed angrily, regarding the other demon. "Why are you bothering Crowley, foul demon? He has been given full leave of Hell and all his debts have been settled. This is harassment and I will not stand for it!"

Aziraphale did his best to sound as pompous and intimidating as he could despite holding two colorful ice creams.

Gabriel just got carried away by the call and appeared right there where that kind of silent howling started. And he saw what was happening in all its outrageous and offensive magnitude. It smelled awfully demon, but not his demon, but one of those horrible beings out of that ghastly hole. And it seemed that Crowley was being cornered by the most asshole of all.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?" Gabriel thundered, and in two steps was next to Crowley and the suicide demon. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him over his head. "Someone explain to me who the Hell you are and what you think you are doing harassing my boyfriend," was what emerged from his mouth without going through the filter of his brain.

Agathion could not say what had happened since he had spoken the last word. Just a moment before, he was dying of laughter in front of the face of a scared traitor and now he was suspended in midair, fighting the sensation of being about to be discorporated or something worse. That something worse was more likely, judging by the immense piss off of the archangel who was glaring at him with his blind violet gaze.

The demon kicked in the air, unable to say anything. Everything that was once noise around him had become silent, as if everything had stopped.

Gabriel was so furious that he had stopped reality without realizing it. All the life that passed around him was motionless and now only the four of them could move. With a quick gesture, he threw the demon to his feet. He tried to back away to escape, but an invisible barrier behind him stopped him. Gabriel took a step and stomped between his spread legs, a few millimeters from his crotch. Then he turned to look at Crowley and Aziraphale. The first one seemed unharmed, although it still remained glued to the wall. And the angel watched with a pair of ice cream cones in hand.

"Has he hurt him?" he asked the latter, his voice in an unknown and slightly metallic tone, as if it came from far away.

Aziraphale startled as Gabriel arrived, celestial energy practically crackling around him and immediately attacked the demon and threw him to the ground. He watched in amazement and swallowed thickly until the question snapped him to his senses. "I um- I don't believe so. I only saw him grab Crowley by the collar and shove him against the wall."

Gabriel just nodded. Then he looked back at the demon that cringed at his feet. He rose sliding up onto the invisible surface behind him and met the face of the archangel again.

"Let's see, you jerk, I'm going to tell you only this time. And I'm going to leave you alive so you can tell the rest. Look closely at that demon, and while we're at it, also at that angel," Gabriel said, extending a hand and pointing the index finger to where they were.

"Those two that you see there are untouchable. They are fucking untouchable by you and by all your condemned species. And if I see any of you hanging around them…," Gabriel did not finish the sentence. Instead, he smiled to himself. "It's been a long time since I've hunted one of yours," he whispered, squinting and very close. And he smiled even more, and above all, worse.

"Down There you don't really know what a nightmare is," he said, withdrawing and letting him fall back to his feet with a thump.

It is not true that demons have no values or principles: the demon Agathion in particular moved by a set of solid values based around the concept of being able to continue within his physical corporation as long as possible. And meanwhile, not be tortured or dismembered, if possible. So he decided that it was the right time to exercise these values and run as far as possible, before that archangel came up with something new and original to do with his demonic person.

He crawled back in terror as he realized that the barrier behind him was gone. Stumbling, he got up and ran a couple of meters without looking back. He didn't even have time to hear whatever the archangel was yelling at him before he vanished.  


* * * * *  


"...and I'm also going to make a complaint to your superiors!" Gabriel shouted, just before the demon disappeared in a black cloud. He stared there for a few seconds, clenching fists. Little by little, he allowed the peak of fury to dissipate, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He opened them when he considered that they were probably no longer a violet glow.

"What happened?" the archangel asked, now more alarmed than furious, quickly approaching Crowley and Aziraphale.

Crowley had slowly slid down the wall during all of this and had watched, wide eyed as Gabriel unleashed a bit of his fury on the other demon. How had the archangel known where they were? Though he didn’t have time to mull that question over because Gabriel was quickly approaching both him and Aziraphale.

Slowly Crowley stood back up and brushed the back of his pants off, unsure what to say. Nothing had really happened other than him getting backed up against a wall, but that just seemed so anticlimactic to say when Gabriel had gotten so upset on his behalf.

"Are you okay?" Gabriel asked again, putting a hand on his arm and looking at him closely, trying to find any sign of damage in the demon.

“Yeah, m’fine,” Crowley mumbled though he didn’t try to pull away from Gabriel’s touch. 

“Just ah,” he continued, this time pulling away from the Archangel, not particularly wanting to feel anyone touching him now that Agathion’s words were settling in, “had a bit of an argument s’all,” he finished, eyes averted to the side behind his sunglasses.

"You called me," Gabriel said, frowning slightly. "You actually yelled at me. You felt in danger. I felt it," he continued.

“Uh…,” Crowley swallowed, he hadn’t-no he never...

He sidestepped away slightly, he never yelled for Gabriel. Right? 

“I…,” well this was embarrassing if he had.

"Remember how I gave you the ability to summon me if you needed me? Maybe you did it without realizing it. And you did the right thing if you felt in danger, so I gave it to you. It's your privilege, you know that, right?" he asked, almost rhetorically. Actually, he was trying to make Crowley feel safe and comforted right now, but as always, he didn't know what it was that could really make him feel good. If he had been carried away by his impulse, he would have hugged him and covered him with his coat. But he just asked, trying to smile.

Crowley blushed at being told he might have done it without realizing and threw his hands over his eyes while groaning. This was honestly so embarrassing, he didn’t need someone showing up everytime he got into a dispute.

At least, he never did before and now.... ugh, this was such a mess.

Aziraphale swallowed and looked back and forth between the pair, his brow furrowed. Then the ice creams started dripping all over his hands and he squawked, holding them out and away from his body to protect his clothes. 

"I um- I'm sorry I wandered off. I just went to get... Dessert," he finished a bit lamely.

"Okay, honey, don't worry, the culprit here was that brainless one who just took off," said Gabriel, snapping his fingers. At that moment the surrounding reality regained its pace and the ice creams returned to their initial state. It was just another superfluous miracle, but this was the time to make things easier for everyone. And he didn't know what was happening to Crowley right now... Gabriel supposed he was still trying to recover, maybe.

"I'm glad I got there on time," he said, taking one of the ice cream cones and kissing the angel. Then he extended it to Crowley.

"I imagine this was for you," he said

Crowley peeked through his fingers to see what Gabriel was talking about and then reached out to take the ice cream.

“Yeah, it uh...thanks,” he said quietly as he took it and gave it a few licks.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip and looked sheepish. "Would you like one, Gabriel? I can trot back real quick. Or we could share mine," he offered, feeling silly for talking about ice cream of all things after what had just happened.

Gabriel couldn't help but giggle. They both seemed quite puzzled, as if they were two shepherds to whom the archangel had appeared speaking Aramaic. But Aziraphale was used to that and Crowley surely remembered (or could at least suspect) what Heaven's power was like.

"Don't worry, I'll try yours. Are you okay?" he asked, stroking his back reassuringly.

"A bit shaken, but alright," Aziraphale confirmed, leaning into the arch angel's touch. "I thought my heart would stop when I saw Crowley shoved. I was about chuck ice creams at the bloody demon attacking him," the Principality huffed.

"I would have done it too if I had been in your place, I'm sure," replied the archangel. "I doubt it will ever occur to him or anyone to come bother us. Don't worry, okay?" he continued, holding him a little closer. As he made the gesture, he felt a prick on his back and frowned, with a grimace of discomfort.

Aziraphale leaned into him and looked shifted to hold his ice cream to Gabriel before frowning softly. "What's wrong, dear?"

Gabriel stretched his neck and back, with a gesture of discomfort that turned into a grimace of pain. "My wings. I had to face the rebels and I think they've hurt me, but I'm not sure. I would need to be able to spread them to examine whatever there is, whatever it is," he replied.

Aziraphale looked worried at that and looked him over. "You what?! We should get you back to the cottage right away to inspect them," he insisted quickly.

"Well, maybe it is nothing serious, honey, if you were running errands or visiting the town I can wait," he replied. "It hasn't given them time to harm me too much, I think…," he insisted, although he put his hand to his neck and he twisted the gesture again.

"No, we were just finishing," Aziraphale insisted, worriedly looking between Crowley and Gabriel. "I think I need to get you both home..."

"Okay, so let's go straight home," Gabriel replied at the worried look of his angel. "Have you come all the way here by walking? I can make everyone show up there, if we retreat to a slightly more discreet place," he added, glancing around.

"We came on the scooter," Aziraphale stated, gesturing towards it packed with their goods a bit further down. "We can wheel it into the alley."

"Ok darling, let's go over there," replied Gabriel. "But I hope we can all get back to town together soon, okay?" he continued, taking him gently by the chin and kissing him. Gabriel didn't like that their happy day in town had been spoiled like that, but he knew that the angel was right. And he liked it even less to see him worried.

Crowley had stayed quiet the whole time, licking at his ice cream embarrassed. Going home was probably for the best at the moment he had to admit.

Aziraphale leaned into the kiss with a soft hum, but pulled back shortly after, going over to gently rest a hand on Crowley's back to guide him towards the scooter. "You sure you're alright, darling?"

“‘Course, it was just uh…,” he licked at his ice cream quickly, taking a small step, more of a slight shuffle really, forwards to keep from being touched once again, nerves still making him slightly jumpy and unwanting of touch.

“Just er, a disagreement. M’fine,” he gave Aziraphale a small smile as they made their way to the scooter.

Gabriel watched him, not knowing if he should insist on asking him if he was okay or if it was better to leave him space. He wished he could get closer to him and behave as his instincts asked. Gabriel was made to rule, but also to protect. And now he wasn't even sure how Crowley was processing what had just happened. He was obviously scared, as he could tell from his body language, but he didn't know why he insisted on playing it down.

"I don't know what that guy was threatening you with, but whatever it is has as much power as this," he said, brushing away a wilted leaf that the wind had brought as they walked toward the alley.

“I told you both, it was just an argument,” Crowley bit down on part of his sweet treat, growing tense as what happened continued to be brought up. He wasn’t good with doing more than locking up bad moments. So the longer the angels continued to bring the subject up, the harder it was to just get past it.

"Okay," Gabriel replied, narrowing his eyes. He was sure there had been more to it than that, but there was no way he was going to insist.

It was uncomfortable for him not to be able to speak, to fix, to solve in a deeper way, because he knew that it was the way in which something was clean and resolved, permanently. As all angels knew, the straight path was always the best (and he was painfully aware of what happened when it was not taken). But he couldn't solve beyond what was in his power, if Crowley didn't want to. However, he was clear that he wanted the demon to feel protected, and if that was the good way for him... well, okay.

"Well, are we ready?" asked Gabriel, when they were out of sight of humans.

Aziraphale winced at Crowley's tone but nodded, shifting away to give the demon space. He moved to wheel the scooter in the alley while letting Gabriel hold his ice cream. 

"Alright. I think we're as ready as we can be."

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed, voice just a tad quieter than normal.

Gabriel had seen Aziraphale's grimace at the way Crowley had responded to his concern. He stroked his back, trying to convey his support. Gabriel felt that he had done what he had to do, and his angel too. The rest was not in his hands and at this moment he could not cover more.

"Come on, let's go home," he said, smiling at him. Then he looked ahead and made the usual connection with the power of Heaven. They disappeared from the place and appeared in their garden, again sheltered from any possible human gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Aziraphale leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for the ride. He took a deep breath once they arrived and let it out slowly before carefully wheeling the scooter to it's partially sheltered spot under the eave of the house. "Right. Let's get you both inside," he said, grabbing two of the grocery bags and heading inside.

Crowley had also shut his eyes and once Aziraphale spoke he blinked his eyes open. He took a few more licks of his ice cream before moving to the scooter to lift the rest of the bags and silently follow Aziraphale inside.

"Give me one," Gabriel said, coming forward and taking one of the angel's bags, before entering the kitchen. Then he placed it on the countertop. "Crowley, let me help you," he offered. He preferred not to venture to help him directly: who knew if it might even bother him.

“Alright,” he held the bags up for Gabriel to help him. Honestly it was sorta a relief to have a bit of the weight taken from him.

Aziraphale almost protested Gabriel taking a bag, but let the man do as he pleased. All groceries inside and plant stuff still back in the side car, Aziraphale was quick to put away the temperature Sensitive things before moving to gently take his ice cream from Gabriel. "Okay, dear heart. Shirt off, wings out if you please," he insisted, licking the ice cream cone.

Gabriel sighed, depositing Crowley's bags on the countertop. "Maybe it's nothing, I don't know... let's go to the living room, there's more space," he replied, waiting for both of them to pass in front of him. Once there, he took off his coat and jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt cuffs. He loosened his tie until he could get it over his head. He left it all on the back of a nearby chair

"The truth is that this is the first time I have spread my wings in such a small place," he said, unbuttoning his shirt, looking around and trying to estimate the space available to him. "Maybe if we remove the sofa, I don't want to break anything," he continued, finishing taking it off and leaving it with everything else.

Aziraphale nodded and headed into their living room. "Um... Well," he mused, looking around and snapping his fingers. The room cleared in the center except for a large pile of pillows and blanket.

"Good idea, hun," Gabriel observed, pleased. The truth is that on the one hand, it was not very clear that the furniture could not be used in different ways, and on the other... every time that one of them had been relocated in that house, quite pleasant things had happened, to say the least.

He stepped forward and dropped to his knees on the cushions, large and fluffy. Despite his own weight, he barely felt the ground below his knees. He stretched out his neck and lowered his arms. Two large white wings spread out behind him. A slight golden glow enveloped them for a brief moment, before disappearing. Gabriel tried to stretch the back muscles to get comfortable and to see if he felt any pain anywhere.

"I have the impression that something is wrong at some point in this pair," he said.

Crowley winced when he saw the pair Gabriel was talking about, they looked horrid. No wonder they hurt.

Gabriel did not fail to notice Crowley's gaze. So _there was a reason_ for the discomfort he was feeling. He glanced over his shoulder, but only glimpsed white feathers. The most damaged part must be out of reach.

Aziraphale's eyes widened with horror at all the bloodied feathers, his breath catching in his chest. "Oh, Gabriel…," he covered his mouth with his hands for a long moment before coming forward. He let healing grace flow into his hands and started passing them carefully over his beloved's wings. "Oh dear... This looks so painful! How have you been keeping a straight face? Helping with groceries?" He was absolutely baffled.

Gabriel was unaware that they were so, so bad. He felt really uncomfortable, but as always, he had made an overly optimistic estimate of the damage. Now the illusion of "it will surely be four crooked feathers" could not be sustained.

"I suppose this body keeps energy circulating as long as my mind thinks I need to use it, until it is no longer needed," he tried to explain. "Priorities," he said, looking at them both. "And the miracle of ah... adrenaline... as Raphael once told me," he tried to continue, but Aziraphale was already imposing divine Grace on him and a pleasant warmth was spreading along his wings. It was different from the way he had sometimes been treated in Healing.

Aziraphale huffed softly as he continued healing, slightly shaking his head. "I can only imagine the states Raphael has seen you in. You've probably come to him as a complete mess. I'm not used to healing, so I know I don't use the same methods…," he seemed worried about his own skill.

Gabriel could feel Aziraphale's careful touch, how his wings were not only healed but also cared for. His hands intertwined with his feathers as if they were part of them.

"Ah...," Gabriel let out. And in a low voice he explained next: "the truth is that in Healing they simply repair us. In an efficient, precise, painless way, but...," he stopped and closed his eyes, to continue feeling his hands in all those points they touched, "but this, never... Especially in war. In war we are only weapons and we have to be repaired as soon as possible. I have been much worse," he acknowledged. "And I've never had this," he admitted again. Then he tried to look at him, turning back, but a point of pain made him moan. Furthermore, the energy was leaving his body and he was beginning to feel all the damage.

"Stay still, you silly beast," the Principality huffed, moving his hand to mend each tear and hole and broken bone. "You will need your wings groomed after all this. I think we're all due for a bit to be honest," he murmured softly. "Crowley, when I'm done can you miracle away all the blood? I may not have the strength."

"Yes, darling," Gabriel replied meekly, lowering his head a little. The truth is that he had never felt like this and had never been able to relinquish control in this way. And he was liking it. Sometimes it hurt, and sometimes Aziraphale's touch was a small miracle in itself, but he could never have related the transfer of his power to another being with the pleasure. He felt he was in his hands and at the same time (or maybe because of that) completely safe.

Now he wanted to kiss him, but he didn't want to interrupt him. Aziraphale seemed quite focused on the task, as if he knew exactly what to do. Gabriel bit his lip: he would kiss him as soon as he had the chance.

“Yeah, I’ll get rid of it,” Crowley nodded and wrinkled his nose.

Aziraphale nodded and carefully continued his healing until the last injury was mended. After he finished, he swayed a little and settled down quickly on one of the other cushions, clearly more than a little weary and light headed. Healing that way took a lot out of an angel if it was more than a simple injury.

"Love, are you okay?" Gabriel asked. He had heard Aziraphale sigh and sometimes snort behind him as he worked, and now he heard him almost throw himself on one of the cushions, exhausted. He put his hand back, trying to reach him without seeing him.

Crowley frowned at seeing Aziraphale so tired and he miracled the mess of blood and feathers away before moving to kneel at Aziraphale’s side and take one of his hands.

"I... I'll be alright. I simply have not had to do that much healing in a long while and my methods are thorough but less efficient," he chuckled a bit breathlessly as he laid down amongst the pillows.

He then smiled lovingly up at Crowley as he saw the blood and ichor disappear, squeezing the demon's hand reassuringly.

Gabriel had tried to get Aziraphale to take the hand he had reached behind. Maybe he was so tired he hadn't even noticed, he thought. He stretched his wings, trying to locate some pain: there were no more, thank God... well, actually thanks to his principality, this time.

He retracted them a little and turned around, facing Aziraphale. Gabriel took his free hand and kissed his palm several times. "Next time I can go see Raphael," he said, raising his eyes and looking at him.

Aziraphale spotted the other hand and reached for it, shifting to smile softly at Gabriel as he turned. "Sorry, dear heart... I know Raphael is probably much better. Does everything feel alright?"

"No, I'm saying it for you! Look at you, you're exhausted," he exclaimed. "I'm perfect, thanks to you," he continued, "but it was hard work," he said, kissing his hand again.

Aziraphale smiled a bit bashfully at the compliments and nodded in understanding. "Thank you, dear. I'm sure I'll be right as rain after a bit of rest and sustenance," he soothed gently.

"The truth is that I had never been healed in this way," he replied, looking into his eyes.

The blonde angel blinked in surprise and smiled a little. "Crowley and I have patched each other up a few times over the years along with many humans," he murmured softly, squeezing both their hands.

Crowley gave Aziraphale a soft smile at that and moved to stand.

“I’ll go get something for you to munch on,” he said softly and let go of Aziraphale’s hand to head to the kitchen.

Aziraphale smiled gratefully at Crowley and nodded before looking to Gabriel again. "I'm glad you feel better though... The fatigue is worth it."

"You two loved each other. And now I've felt that too," Gabriel replied, smiling, tired but realizing that he was happy to receive it. "I'm glad to be able to have this... intimacy with you, I find it very special, although I know that's not the word. Also, now I know that there is someone in this universe who, when put his hands on my wings, will not treat me only as a piece of the divine machinery," he confessed.

The blonde smiled tenderly and reached up, brushing a gentle hand over his cheek. "Gabriel... You deserved to be cherished and loved... None of us are just tools."

Gabriel leaned back on his hand, stroking it with his cheek, still looking at him. How could he not love this angel who only knew to see the best of everything around him? And he not only saw it, he also transmitted it and made you see it too. Gabriel thought, for a moment, what would have happened if he had ever stopped to listen to him, so long ago. But now he didn't want to go down that mental path because he knew it would lead him to places that were far from his angel.

"How can I not love you," he said, putting the best part of his thoughts into words, moving closer to him. "Kiss me," he asked.

Chuckling softly, he wrapped his arms behind the larger angel's neck and tugged him down to kiss him sweetly. "So sweet…," he sighed happily, nuzzling the other male between kisses. It was... Gratifying to know that only he and Crowley got to see this side of Gabriel.

Gabriel let himself go and melted in his hands and with his kisses, relaxed and calm. Inwardly giving thanks for being able to have this. Without him noticing, his feathers drew slightly, with little shudders of pleasure. The tips of his wings moved to caress Aziraphale's legs. They also seemed to appreciate the care and love they had received.

Aziraphale hummed and ran his family ngers gently through Gabriel's feathers. "Your wings are beautiful, Gabriel... And this is just one set, yes?" he seemed curious, having not seen Gabriel's wings for some time.

Gabriel let Aziraphale entwine his fingers between his wings, making them his own. Because Gabriel felt his and he liked to feel that Aziraphale had a right to see and have him entirely as he pleased.

"Yes, my love, do you want to have the other set, too?" he asked, with his hands around his waist and about to start floating without moving a single feather.

Aziraphale smiled shyly and nodded. "if you wouldn't mind. We can check them over and groom them as well once we're ready. Plus I am curious to see them."

And Gabriel liked that his angel was curious and that he looked at him and smiled at him that way when he asked him to show it to them. Aziraphale was very pretty whenever he wanted something that seemed especially desirable to him. "Okay," he said, giving him a little kiss, and another in the neck. 

He breathed in and two white wings, somewhat differently shaped, emerged below the previous ones. They unfolded until they almost touched the wall, as if stretching, and then retracted until they assumed a position parallel to the superior ones. Now it seemed not only that the large feathers had a certain life of their own, but that of these wings responded to the presence of the feathers of the other pair. There was an invisible connection throughout the system. The tips of these were placed around Aziraphale's legs, copying the gesture of the upper ones, almost encompassing him as if he were in a nest.

Aziraphale let out a soft sound of wonder as he looked over the second set of gorgeous wings. "How beautiful, Gabriel…," he looked around in awe, running his fingers over the feathers reverently. "Is it more difficult flying with more? Or are you faster?"

Gabriel smiled delighted at Aziraphale's interest, and even more at the touch of his hands sliding between the feathers.

"We fly with the top two, the other two serve as defense, protection, sometimes also to attack, if you know how to use them well," he raised an eyebrow, "and they also have a function, let's say... representative. It is an honor that God has granted us, due to our rank, and we can wear them at official events, for example. It is a bit tacky to wear them at all hours, but of course, we can do it whenever we want. I also think they are useful for this...," he said, raising the tip of a wing and putting it under the angel's chin, very gently. Then he approached and kissed him again, "although never...", another kiss, "it would have occurred to me before now."

Aziraphale smiled at Gabriel's professional description and giggled at the gentle tipping up of his chin, returning the kiss tenderly. "You are adorable," he murmured fondly, sliding his hands to Gabriel's chest. "And so diplomatic."

Gabriel sighed contentedly as he felt his hands on his chest. He adored those gestures of Aziraphale that mixed both appreciation and subtle possessiveness. If he had admitted to himself that he loved sex, he had also given up on the fact that he really liked that love. Being there in a nest of feathers, caressing each other and saying sweet things restored his peace and brought everything back to order. He stopped feeling lonely, disappointed or confused. Something as simple as that, although for him it was not at all.

"It is the first time that I use them for anything other than politics or war," he said, sliding his fingers over Aziraphale's forearms. He wished that the angel also had less clothes. "And yours? I haven't seen them in centuries. I remember She did a good job with the Principalities," he said with a look of desire.

Aziraphale likely flushed and shrugged a bit. "A large pair of two... Simply white," he explained softly. "I'm sure mine are quite out of sorts... I... Haven't groomed them in a while," He admitted sheepishly. "I'm happy that when Adam gave me back my corporeal form, he made them nice again."

"Well, you've seen mine in the worst state, and yours are probably very beautiful. And if they need grooming, it's time, don't you think?" he asked, bringing his nose closer to that of the angel, repeating a gesture he had seen that Aziraphale had done several times before.

Aziraphale giggled at the gentle nuzzle and kissed him softly. "Perhaps after our darling Crowley gets back to me with that snack he promised," he insisted, nuzzling him.

"Sure," replied Gabriel, with another little kiss. "Do you think I should go help him? Although he will probably be more skilled than me, but if you need something extra, tell me and I will go," he offered.

"You could, just to make sure he's okay. Might need help carrying things," Aziraphale insisted gently.

"Then there I go," he replied. Gabriel was having a hard time parting with his angel, but it was probably true that Crowley might need help. He started to get up but before, he got down on all fours and kissed his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. "We'll both be back in a minute," he said. 

He stood up and folded the wings behind him, not hiding them but reducing them as much as possible to make it more comfortable for him to move around the house. "Is everything okay around here? Can I help you carry something?" he asked, peering into the kitchen.

Crowley jumped, startled from the sudden voice of Gabriel, and he turned to look at the Archangel.

“Oh, uh…,” he started, having not expected the question and his eyes shifted to look at the pot of tea that had finished boiling.

“Could you, er... take this out?” Crowley asked lamely after setting the pot, next to a cup, onto a tray he had pulled out.

"Sure," Gabriel replied, taking the tray Crowley had given him. "If you need more help here... well, I can learn fast," he said.

“Er, I…,” Crowley side glanced at the almost finished plate of sandwiches. 

“I’m sort of, almost... done,” he finished awkwardly.

"Okay," said Gabriel. But before he turned to leave, he allowed himself an extra couple of seconds of contemplation, leaning against the doorway. Even so, obviously nervous and closed in on himself like a seashell, he was beautiful. Very beautiful.

But he should not be too carried away by his imagination or his wishes. He had promised himself a number of things, for his own good, and he had to do them.

"If you need anything else, scream," he finally said, peering at him one more time, before turning around and heading back to the living room, without another word.

“Heh, yeah guess I will,” Crowley murmured to himself awkwardly before turning back to the plate to finish cutting the sandwiches smaller.

"Look what Crowley has given me for you," said Gabriel, approaching Aziraphale. "Have I seen this before? Have we ever tasted it?" he asked, smiling, one eyebrow raised.

Aziraphale smiled as he sat up carefully and rolled up his sleeves. "It's called tea. I don't think you've had it yet. The English are quite fond of it. Here it is often served hot and it warms you up on cold damp days. In America, they often serve it cold on hot days," he explained cheerfully. "It's made by soaking dried plants in hot water to bring the flavor into the water."

"It seems that plants are an endless assortment of possibilities," replied the archangel, bending down to place the tray next to the angel. "The truth is that it is something that I like in this world. They are beautiful. They smell good," he explained briefly, as he sat down in the same position as before.

"You should have Crowley teach you about more. I'm only versed in the ones that yield some sort of food," he admitted sheepishly.

A moment later Crowley came walking back into the room with the plate. He strode over to the cushions Aziraphale was sitting on and plopped down.

“Sandwiches are fine, right?” he asked, holding the plate of now finger sandwiches up for Aziraphale to inspect.

Aziraphale's stomach rumbled and he blushed warmly. "Quite fine, thank you," he assured, happily picking up a sandwich to nibble.

Crowley gave a small smile at that.

Gabriel felt a mixture of pleasure and slight envy, as always when he witnessed that exchange of loving energy between them. That morning, in the greenhouse, he had been able to enjoy a moment of intimacy with Crowley, but they had both been barely aware of it.

"When this world was created I was able to go see the prototype vegetation in Design. It was the only thing I could see in detail, maybe that's why it is the only part that I know better. Still I am not an expert, of course", he laughed. "Crowley, maybe at some point you can show me something more about what we have in the greenhouse. If you want," said the archangel.

“Uh, yeah…,” Crowley blinked, having not expected the Archangel to want anything to do with his plants. 

“Or, well... I still don’t really er…,” he started to continue, “know where everything was put,” he swallowed and started to mess with his thumb nail.

“So maybe, after I... figure out that?” he finished.

"Of course, dear," Aziraphale assured, humming happily as he savored his sandwich and sipped his tea. "Turkey and cucumber... So bright and refreshing! Thank you for the sandwiches, darling."

Crowley sunk down into the pillows a bit. “Well, I thought something a bit light would do more good.”

"You thought quite right," the Principality praised, leaning to smooch his demonic lover's cheek.

"Of course, I would like it very much," replied the archangel, pleased that Crowley wanted to do some activity with him.

Gabriel let his wings relax again, so they cupped and expanded from their previously contracted form. The right pair regained its previous position around Aziraphale. The left one also stretched out, close to Crowley, touching his legs, but without surrounding him as he had done with the angel.

Crowley shifted a bit, letting go of his thumbnail as he did, having been spooked for a moment by the wing at his side getting so close. Though once settled he turned his head to look over the wing touching him.

Gabriel simply moved the tip a little closer, slowly, letting the feathers resume their natural movement, that sort of subtle breathing that was their own.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked. Gabriel had seen how much he cared about Aziraphale's comfort. And he knew that the angel was not at all delicate: Heaven's hosts were powerful, but Crowley was different, despite being a demon. At least emotionally, or whatever that was called.

Crowley shifted again at the consideration, unsure if Gabriel actually wanted to know if he was truthfully comfortable or not. He was, but the fact the Archangel was lightly touching him when asking was what had him unsure all of a sudden.

“Uh, yeah. I mean, hard not to be on all these cushions,” Crowley shrugged and brought a knee up to rest an elbow on, and propped his head up resting a cheek in his palm.

Gabriel had never seen that gesture at Crowley and he liked it. If he wasn't comfortable, well, at least it seemed.

"Thanks for helping Aziraphale earlier, with... you know. My wings," he said. He knew that Crowley had taken care of an unpleasant part. And he didn't know what it would mean for a demon to deal with something like that.

Crowley motioned with his hand in a sort of waving off gesture, “yeah, yeah, it was just a miracle I used. Not a big deal,” he said nonchalantly and looked the wings over again with his eyes.

Aziraphale smiled at the two of them, feeling like things were starting to relax again between them... He liked this calm mood as they all rested together and he hummed happily as he worked through his little snack. "I think we make a pretty good team, the three of us."

Crowley turned to look at the angel, “team?” he raised a brow in question.

"I suppose it's a way of speaking, but I understand what Aziraphale means. And it's an idea that I like," admitted Gabriel, supporting the angel.

"Yes! The way we work together... It's like a team. Performing missions together and bonding along the way," the blonde chuckled.

Crowley gave a small nod in acknowledgment and let his cheek rest in his palm once again.

“Guess that kinda sounds right,” he murmured.

Gabriel resisted the urge to reach out and stroke that red hair. The last times had been hard and sometimes it had been hard with Crowley too, so he was very grateful to have a moment like that: peace, bonding. He needed it.

Furthermore, a few seconds earlier he had been able to catch the sideways glance that the demon had thrown at his wings, despite his apparent indifference. He brought the wingtip closer. Maybe the demon would never want to lay his hands on them, but he wanted him to know that he had nothing to fear. And for the umpteenth time, that he was not an enemy, that the angel was right in what he just said. He simply left her there, next to him, forming a fluffy white mass, completely harmless.

"I haven't seen a demon's wings in a long time," he said. "And this pretty angel has promised to let me see his again as soon as he has regained strength."

Crowley stiffened at the mention of his wings, “Probably nothing you’re really missing then. They aren’t really all that spectacular or anything,” he frowned, back twitching with phantom pains long since gone.

Gabriel had seen all sorts of demon wings: bat-shaped, insect-shaped, even dragon-shaped. He knew they were very different from those of angels, at least the ones he had had a chance to see. But whatever they were, they were part of Crowley and that was enough.

"For Aziraphale they have been spectacular for millennia, I'm sure," Gabriel said, almost quietly. "They will also be good for me. If you let me see them."

Crowley stiffened even more, slightly leaning back towards Aziraphale. “Really, th-they don’t even need to be groomed again just yet. No point in pulling them out if they aren't pretty to look at and there’s not an actual reason to mess with them,” Crowley said, a bit of his nervousness entering his tone, and a couple scales popped up along his spine and at the corners of his eyes.

Gabriel understood Crowley's reluctance and was not going to force him. Perhaps his wings were full of large scales, or they were rough or pointed and hooked at the ends... But he was willing to accept him in all dimensions. Aziraphale had done it. He wanted Aziraphale to encourage him to show them, but he didn't want to insist any more. However, he shot a look of silent plea to the angel.

Aziraphale blinked and looked between them with a bit of uncertainty. "Ahh, well... I for one think your wings are beautiful, Crowley. Especially the way your dark feathers shine in the sun..." He mused with a gentle, fond smile at him. "I know you can be uncomfortable with their history, however... But you've really nothing to be ashamed of," he insisted soothingly.

Crowley blushed deeply, the mulberry red of it making the scales that already appeared on his face stand out completely as he whipped his face around to look at Aziraphale with a wounded expression.

“Nothing to be ashamed of…,” he breathed out, parroting the end of the angel’s sentence. “They bare evidence of my Fall, how can I not be... _be ashamed of them?!”_ Why couldn’t Aziraphale understand why he hated his wings so much? Or just pretend to at least? 

Yeah, he could tolerate any sort of compliments towards them when he had to, but he couldn’t just pretend he didn’t abhor the things.

"Crowley, that was a long time ago," replied the archangel, at the demon's words. "Millennia have passed, we have all changed. Some of us continue to change," he said, looking quickly at the angel and then turning his attention back to Crowley, "and we cannot let who we were then limit us in the present. Aziraphale is proud of you, I can see it in everything he does and says. He doesn't lie when he says there's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm sure."

"Your wings do not represent what you were or what happened, they are what you are now. And you... just look at you, Crowley," he concluded.

Crowley’s head whipped towards the Archangel now, expression twisting into an angry one as he snarled.

“And just what makes you say that?!” He balled his fists at his sides, more scales popping up to cover his nose and pepper his cheeks.

_“They don’t represssssent what happened?”_ he hissed out, muscles buzzing in his back as his wings threatened to manifest.

“They perfectly show jussssst what I wasssss. What I fucking am now, and you want to sssssay I ssssshouldn’t be assssshamed?” he continued to hiss, angry tears appearing at the corners of his eyes and hidden by his sunglasses.

Gabriel did not expect Crowley's outburst of rage. But this time he did not feel before a danger or a threatening being. This time he could see what he had not been able to decipher before: there was a tremendous rejection of himself, but also pain. Much pain. Gabriel still didn't understand why, but this demon was the only demon he had ever known who wasn't arrogantly proud of himself.

"Crowley! I don't care what your wings are like, I haven't seen them yet, but if they correspond with who you are, they must be incredible, whatever their shape. And you... I've never seen anyone like you, and believe me, I've seen everything there is to see. You seem to me something precious and unique. You are not like all of them. And you know who I am. Do you think I do not know what beauty or truth is, or what is worth in this universe? And Azi? Do you think Aziraphale would love you if you were like any of those you had to endure Down There while you were under their command?" he said. "We don't lie. Never. Do you really want me to tell you what you are, do you want to know?" he replied firmly.

Crowley bared his fangs, eyes glowing bright enough for Gabriel to see the golden shine through the sunglasses.

“I already know what I am!” Crowley snapped, “You don’t have to tell me, because it’ssss been ssssseared into my very esssssencsssse what I am!” he hissed, nostrils flaring.

“I already know I’m a Fallen angel, a D̸̂̆ë̶̇ṁ̵̏ǒ̴̈́ṅ̴͗!” he said angrily, the word demon being snarled in a broken, twisted version of Enochian just as his wings manifested behind himself. Kicking up a cloud of black dust from being violently brought into the same plane as the three of them, displaying only a single set of large Vanti black, feathered wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers: please note that The Great Escape is a fanfic that comes from a roleplay. Therefore, there is nothing planned in advance or a previous work plan. Events arise spontaneously, go at their own pace and can change from one day to the next, responding to the reactions of each one of us. You don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Neither do we.
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> The great escape has its own playlist:  
> https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> All the recipes for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great spin-off of The great escape, which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~

Gabriel couldn't help but gasp at the sight of a pair of magnificent black wings on Crowley's back, shiny and lustrous, with long feathers. They were impressive, a true beauty. They were not at all what the archangel expected.

 _"Ascha bolape tuberesa? Zirn zilna...,"_ he said, open-mouthed, in canonical Enochian. His own wings reacted to the vision, cupping and lifting a little, in an involuntary reflex act. A slight golden glow flickered around the edges, then disappeared.

"They are dazzling, like a jewel...," he raised a hand, trying to touch the feathers of the demon's wings, amazed. He approached, straightening slightly. "It's been a long time since I've seen anything like this, look at them, Crowley, look at them and look at yourself!" he asked, with the same emphasis with which the demon seemed to hate himself. "You are dazzling, like them. When I look at you, I don't see any Fallen, I don't see any unworthy being loved. I see someone who deserves it as much as any angel. Someone I would like to spend the rest of my life with. Someone maybe he thinks I'm someone he can't love. You say you're a demon, a Fallen?" he continued, not impressed by Crowley's desperate rage. "I am an archangel, the first in Heaven, and a demon does not want me. What does that say about you and what does that say about me? What does it matter what we are? Two angels want you. A Fallen does not want me," Gabriel finished, getting even closer and even more firmly.

Crowley flinched at hearing the Enochian, but he didn’t move. Just continued to keep his fangs bared as Gabriel got closer.

“I have looked at them!” Crowley snarled, fangs growing slightly longer, “They’re damaged, brittle things that can’t even hold my weight,” he continued, shoving one wing between him and the Archangel. Causing powder down to fall off it like snow and coat the floor in a fine layer of ashened feather. 

The edges of the wing were delicate, and even though shiny and lustrous from care, one could tell up close that the feathers were dangerously fragile and unnaturally colored as if singed and burnt somehow.

They were still beautiful things, but terribly damaged.

“And don’t give me that shit!” Crowley snapped a moment later, “I _never_ said I didn’t want you, stop trying to manipulate me into doing what you want!” His eyes glowed brighter in anger.

"That shit is the only shit I know," Gabriel replied sharply, clenching his teeth but avoiding being carried away. He did not want to lose control. Never more. "And what do you think _I want?_ What terrible thing do you think I want you to do? Tell me, what am I trying to do with you, what is my monstrous hidden objective?" he said, in a flutter of hands and feathers.

“I’m a demon, not a mind reader,” Crowley snapped, “but even if I can’t read minds, I can feel when you have malicious thoughts or intentions,” he continued.

“So excuse me if I don’t like it when you get mad at me for just voicing my boundaries!” Crowley threw his hands back, wing still between the both of them.

"Bad intentions are not compatible with what I am doing here with you, I assure you. Whatever you think I harbor against you. You could inform me, because in my hierarchy we cannot read minds without permission," said Gabriel, still controlled and with a certain tone of sarcasm. "And I don't know what limits you are talking about; you are a limit in yourself! No matter what I do or what I try, you are a great No. And I do nothing but try to respect that, all the time."

Aziraphale looked anxiously back and forth between the pair, starting to panic. "N-Now now, boy, come on... We should really calm down!" The blonde angel tried to interject, raising his own hands between them.

Crowley ignored Aziraphale as he shook in both hurt and anger at hearing Gabriel talk. “You,” he started, “are a liar,” he finished, lower lip wobbling as the Archangel’s words fully set in.

“You want me to inform you?” Crowley scoffed a moment later, “Why? So you can-can,” he swallowed, stuttering as his hidden tears finally fell. “So you can just tell me I don’t know what I’m saying? That I’m twisting your words because demons can’t tell the truth, right?” he angrily wiped at his tears.

“Because every time I’ve spoken up about anything you aren’t happy with, you get mad at me.” He moved his other wing between them as well, almost as if he expected the Archangel to hurt him now that he finished speaking.

Gabriel had never lost control, but had begun to grow impatient and tense at the demon's strange and unjust accusations. However, when he saw his tears... as irrational as Crowley was, as incomprehensible as his fury, there was pain, deep pain. And fear. A fear that made him withdraw before the archangel even when he was furious.

And Gabriel was unable to feel anger at someone who suffered. Seeing Crowley cry, he could only feel his pain, which was nothing but fear, despair, and perhaps that self-hatred he had begun to recognize a few moments earlier. Now he didn't care about his accusations, he didn't care what he said. They were just words.

"Easy, love, nothing is going to happen," he said to Aziraphale, calmer, feeling that he was back on his field again. "Everything is fine, nobody is going to get hurt," he insisted, taking his hand and kissing it. "I'm not going to be mad at you, I promise. I'm not going to twist your words; I'm not going to accuse you of anything. Please. Tell me what you have against me, I just want to know. When did what you say happen?"

Crowley’s whole jaw quaked now, “But you will,” his voice broke as he responded, wings pulling closer and overlapping a bit to hide him better.

“You’re just going to get mad again because I’m not being what you want.” He fucked up, the moment Aziraphale left, Gabriel was going to act on that anger he built during their verbal fight. He should have just stayed quiet about the wings, why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut?

His wings started to quake in his fear, more powder down falling to the floor with every shake.

"Easy," Gabriel insisted, stroking Aziraphale's back reassuringly. Crowley was obviously scared to death, although Gabriel did not know exactly what he feared. But the reality was that he was terrified, he was suffering, and that hurt him. He didn't want to see him like this, he had never wanted it. Gabriel had to end this here and now.

"Crowley, calm down. Please, just explain it to me. I don't want you to be anything that you aren't already. I like what I see, I like it _very much._ And if I can't have it, I'll accept it. I'm not going to be mad, Aziraphale is witness and he wouldn't allow me to do anything wrong to you, right?" Gabriel asked the angel.

Aziraphale's own eyes widened at the very emotional outburst from Crowley. So much fear... So much loathing... Tears welled in his own eyes for his lover, but he held them back... Crowley was in so much pain. 

He calmed down as Gabriel touched him, glancing to him and padding over towards Crowley. "Darling... Darling, I'm so sorry if I was insensitive to how you feel about your wings... I... I only meant to say that I love everything about you... Your wings... Show how strong you are despite what you've lost."

Crowley moved his wings slightly so that he could peek out and see Aziraphale. The tears kept falling down his face, clearly red.

Gabriel dared not say anything else. If he could have, he would have reached out and wrapped him in his arms. That was what his whole body and mind demanded of him. But he knew that at the time he couldn't do it. So, he just waited, looking at him, with a heavy heart.

Aziraphale held his arms out in gentle supplication, eyes searching Crowley's oh so expressive face. "Please, darling... May I hold you?"

Crowley sniffled and shook his head before he moved his wings closer to himself. Then a moment later he slightly parted his wings to let Aziraphale come closer, head hanging as he hugged himself.

Aziraphale's heart broke as he thought his beloved was rejecting him. But then Crowley relented and Aziraphale stepped closer, gently cupping his face rather than fully embracing him. "It's okay..." he whispered softly, resting their foreheads together and running his fingers through his lover's hair. "I promise... I will never harm you... I will always protect you…," he whispered softly.

Slowly, Crowley’s shaking stopped as Aziraphale soothed him. “I know,” he whispered quietly, sniffing some more as he tried to wipe more tears away. He knew Aziraphale wouldn’t harm him, but still, he was afraid to say anything.

Gabriel felt his soul break when he saw Crowley like this... and because he could not do anything, since the demon was not going to allow it. He watched Aziraphale enter the gap he had left between his wings, how the angel comforted him, and how Crowley let him love him. Gabriel could only watch.

And Gabriel thought, with an even more shrunken heart, that perhaps this was the right thing: to let them be like this, not to meddle in what they shared, that it was perfect and what Crowley needed. He was going to do what they wanted. But before, he had to know why.

"I could assure you the same, but I know you will never believe me. It doesn't matter what I do, now I know. If I am unable to approach you because you are never going to stop fearing or hating me, I will stop trying, but first I want to know why. Please," asked the archangel.

Crowley started shaking again and gripped at Aziraphale’s sleeve, desperate to keep him close, sure that if he left him alone with the Archangel to talk that he would be yelled at or threatened again.

“Don’t go, please,” Crowley mumbled, trying to work up the nerve to speak, afraid that if he didn’t speak soon it would make the Archangel angry as well.

"Aziraphale, you know that I am sincere in everything I have said and done. I will not harm him. Tell him so," Gabriel asked. His wings reflected his mood, now folded behind him, his feathers limp.

Aziraphale shifted forward and gathered Crowley in his arms after the demon clutched at him. "I'm here, Darling... And I won't let Gabriel hurt you either. You must believe me when I say that I truly believe that he won't harm you..."

Crowley sniffled again, unsure if he could believe the last half of that, even if it was Aziraphale being the one to say that.

“Alright,” he said quietly, leaning into the embrace finally. “J-just give me a minute,” he mumbled, sniffling again and trying to wipe his face once more as he gathered the nerve to talk.

"Of course, darling," Aziraphale assured, softly kissing his temple. He would give all the time in the world for his love to feel better... To feel safe.

After a minute Crowley pulled his wings back, letting them rest at his sides, though he kept them held away from the floor even as they drooped a bit. Then he pressed his back against Aziraphale’s embrace trying to stand straight again before talking to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at them ruefully. What had he done to make Crowley so afraid to speak? He felt accused and condemned for something he did not know. The demon looked like a wounded animal, but he had not touched him a single feather.

"I would never harm either of you, never. I don't know what I have done to make you have these fears... Aziraphale, tell me, do you think I am going to harm him? I have not taken you out of Hell for later struck you down just for a few words! I have a right to know why you hate and fear me this way," he told them both.

Crowley flinched back, expression even more wounded at the Archangel’s words.

Aziraphale watched Crowley look at him and flustered as Crowley flinched as Gabriel spoke. "I... I don't believe Gabriel would hurt you Crowley. I too am a bit confused. I know you two have argued some, but... You must tell us precisely what is wrong so we can fix it."

The demon’s lips quivered for a moment before he looked at the floor, “A-alright,” he said quietly.

“You remember when we fought the first time?” Crowley asked Aziraphale quietly so that he would know where it was going before he tried to explain.

Inexplicably, Crowley had withdrawn further. At that moment Gabriel had felt completely lost. He thought about going out the door, opening his wings and going away, because he seemed to be in a dead end. He hadn't done anything, but they didn't give him a chance to defend himself... from whatever it was. Perhaps even Aziraphale was beginning to doubt his intentions, and the archangel knew that this was something he could not bear.

But he stayed, because at least the angel seemed to be giving him a chance and because the demon had finally decided to speak.

"Yes, I remember it, it happened the first day you arrived. There was a moment of tension between us. And I remember the reason. But it didn't go any further," said the archangel.

Aziraphale gave a hesitant nod. "I do... I had to drag the details out of both of you," he murmured, sounding weary as he remembered.

Crowley peeked up through his wings at Gabriel when he spoke, then inhaled after dropping them back to the floor. After an exhale he nodded at Aziraphale.

“Yeah,” he mumbled and started to mess with his thumb nail. “Ok so,” he began louder, in a more normal tone of voice, “I don’t... well... that’s sorta one of the things I’m talking about.” Did he really want to explain? Gabriel seemed to have it in his head that it wasn’t anything... or maybe he was just trying to keep Aziraphale from getting upset with him. But he had...

Crowley started pulling at the skin around his nail anxiously. His wings drawing tighter to his sides.

Aziraphale gently took Crowley's hand to stop him from perhaps pulling or picking at the skin too hard in his anxiety. "If we don't discuss this... We can never move past it or make it better."

"Please calm down," Gabriel asked, now mortally concerned. He did not remember that after that misunderstanding, or whatever it was, nothing worse would have happened. But there must be something that the demon kept within himself and put him in that state.

"I will listen to what you have to say, and I promise that I will control myself if it is something as shocking as it seems," he assured him.

Crowley frowned slightly at having his distraction pulled away and sighed. Well, Aziraphale had a point and Gabriel seemed willing to listen... well for now at least.

“Ok, well,” he began, and tugged his hand slightly in an unconscious attempt at getting it back to pick at. “I... well we had all agreed to start a relationship... or uh, well at least bring Gabriel into ours since you two were developing feelings... or... yeah,” Crowley rambled a bit, shifting in place anxiously.

“But... well...” he bit his lip trying to figure out how to word everything as his anxiety continued to simmer within himself. “So, well uh... I uh... I,” he could feel more tears start to well up and run down his cheeks at having to actively think back on everything.

“I didn’t... didn’t want his hopes to get up or well, I didn’t want him getting hurt if I couldn’t... if it turned out I didn’t feel anything that you both hoped I would. Or uh.... I mean, er,” He lifted his other hand to his face to bite at the thumb of that one as he tried to figure out how to explain.

"By then I already knew we were both here because we both love Aziraphale," Gabriel replied, sighing, though also fearing that Crowley would make some kind of terrible revelation after that. "And believe me, since then I have kept repeating to myself that it is better for me not to expect anything," he concluded, with a sad look.

Crowley swallowed, pausing the biting to turn his gaze back on Gabriel. He gnawed at his thumb more roughly for a moment as he tried to work out how to say what he wanted to that. Because he had started to gain feelings towards the Archangel over the past few days, but his nerves and thoughts were all over the place.

“But I... thing is,” he began after pulling his thumb away, “I do like you,” he mumbled. “Or sorta... kinda... starting to at least,” he blushed slightly, though it was hard to tell with the way his face was still a bit red from his crying.

"Uh...?" was the only thing Gabriel could answer. He was prepared to hear something tremendous, atrocious, a relentless accusation. Inwardly he had shielded himself for everything and had begun to review his options. So, Crowley's statement caught him completely off guard. And because it was the first time he had heard anything positive about him coming from his lips. He stared at him almost with his mouth open.

“S’why m’so upset ok? I’m trying to explain,” Crowley sniffled some more, trying to wipe at his face again.

"Yes... please," Gabriel encouraged, puzzled. Now he was completely lost. On the other hand, Crowley was handsome so flushed and he still wished he could approach and comfort him as Aziraphale was doing. But he had to wait. Maybe indefinitely, who knew.

Aziraphale was still confused, but it did sound good that Crowley was at least starting to like Gabriel... "So... What else happened then, darling?"

Crowley sighed again, shifting once more, “Ok, well, like I was saying. I didn’t uh... want to upset Gabriel if I wasn’t able to return any sort of feelings he might end up feeling for me,” his shoulders slumped, “he said he’d never care less about what I wanted,” Crowley said dejectedly 

“Then touched me and I dunno, I guess I was still too weary of him and that’s when I tried to let him know I wasn’t sure about how I felt towards him yet. I said I’d be civil with him but not to expect more... cause uh, I still didn’t know if I’d be able to show affection... or whatever. That with time maybe, but I didn’t know at the moment and…,” Crowley moved his thumb to his mouth again and bit at it for a moment.

“And I’m a demon and he just found out I actually wasn’t immune to holy water and his presence was burning all bright and strong, just right there,” he motioned at the air to his side, “ And I just…,” tears started falling down his face again, and he tugged with his arm again, trying to get his hand free from Aziraphale’s grip. “And then instead of doing what he said he would about respecting my feelings he got angry,” he drew his wings in even tighter now.

“And then his w- glow... he made the fireplace... and he was,” He was starting to panic, Gabriel was going to get angry again, right?

So that was it. _That?_ "Oh, Crowley...," the archangel murmured, covering his face with his hand, trying to believe that it all boiled down to that... indeed, a misunderstanding, a bad moment, a wrong reaction.

"True, Crowley is right, I reacted that way," he admitted firmly. "Although at that time, my interpretation of what was happening was different. He is right, but I would like to be able to tell it as I lived it, from my point of view," he asked next. "Let me," he asked again, looking at the demon.

“A-alright,” Crowley said quietly, wiping at his face again.

Gabriel would have licked each of his tears and then had devoured him with kisses. But he had to focus on trying to remember everything as it had happened. All his words, as faithfully as possible.

"Well, you were nervous about everything that was happening, I could see it clearly. I had the impression that you felt pressured to accept this relationship, which was something Aziraphale asked of both of us, but that you... accepted forcibly. You were uncomfortable, but I felt like an invader. And I didn't want that," the archangel began to explain. "I just wanted you to know that I was not going to impose anything on you, that my role here was not to displace you. You may not believe me, but since Aziraphale forgave me, I try not to do anything that could lead me to be again in the dark place where I was then," he assured him, stopping to pause and watch the demon's reaction. He was trying not to say anything that would start another anxiety crisis from which he seemed to be emerging.

Crowley’s lips wobbled and he gave a small nod to show he was listening.

"I just wanted you to pay attention to me and that's why I touched you. As you will remember, it was a simple touch on your knee, to tell you that you could be calm... But apparently, I produced the opposite effect," said Gabriel, with a gesture of resignation. "At least, it seemed to me that my words had not been well understood or valued. I remember you suddenly pulled your knee away and told me that Aziraphale had better not have any problems with me, or then you would have one with me too. Maybe I misinterpreted it, I don't know! But I saw myself rejected without reason and even subtly threatened. Not openly, but...," Gabriel shook his head, looking for the proper way to say it, "I'm sorry, maybe I overreacted, but I have been created to protect everything around me... including myself."

"We are made to face threats, to defend and attack when attacked, and at that moment I reacted instinctively, nothing more," he tried to explain. "You do not know it, or do not remember it, but the archangels not only have a role assigned by God, we are also weapons of Heaven. Sometimes, in the purest sense of the word," at this point, Gabriel went down slightly head, facing the ground.

"I was very pissed off, it's true, and I responded accordingly. I'm sorry. And I'm doubly sorry that it all happened because you or I, or both, misinterpreted everything we did and said," he continued, this time looking at him. "Forgive me".

Crowley swallowed, he could... understand that reasoning but, “I guess I should apologize for the misunderstanding as well but, that’s not the only... that’s not,” he let his wings shift away just a bit.

“It’s just... that wasn’t the only time I’m talking about.” He wrapped his arm around his middle, eyes averted to the side.

"So tell me what else has happened," asked Gabriel. "Good Lord, I wasn't aware of how far I could go wrong and scare you," he said, almost to himself, exhaling all the air.

Aziraphale frowned and glanced between them. "A simple misunderstanding... But what else, dear?"

“Well, I know it was my fault. I didn’t mean to upset you, but…,” Crowley bit and tore and the side of his thumb at the memory. “But I could feel how much you wanted me to suffer and…,” Crowley swallowed, realizing he was getting ahead of himself.

“Sorry, I’m... I know we already apologized to each other,” maybe he should’ve just left that incident alone, they both said sorry. He was just anxious over this talk. Seriously, what was with angels and talking things out?

Well, no use stopping now, the two would want him to continue what he started to say. He sighed and drew his wings closer again.

“But, remember how I sorta shouted about feeling malice?”

"Yes, perfectly," Gabriel replied, "and I haven't stopped wondering what that meant. Please," he invited, gesturing with one hand.

“Well, it’s kinda a defense mechanism we have, I dunno how to really explain it. I guess it’s sorta like how your lot can sense love? Like I said, dunno, been a long time since I could do that,” Crowley said sadly, “Demon y’know,” he chuckled ruefully.

“So,” Crowley sighed as he continued, “I was already regretting accidentally drinking too much since it had upset you, but then all of a sudden I could feel how much you wanted to hurt me for it. Then when you touched me I could feel it so much more and...” Crowley trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, 

“and it’s just... I’ve been smote before... actually more than once and so angels touching me already scares me somewhat. So even though you probably had no idea, it still made that even worse and I can see how much... sorry, m’rambling again, aren't I?” Crowley frowned, well now the Archangel had even more fuel to terrorize him if he fucked up again. He already used Aziraphale telling him he was afraid to intimidate him when he did something wrong, so why not just lay it all out.

This time, Gabriel took a deep breath in and out, like he was about to dive free. "Of course I know what you mean. And it's true, I got really pissed off, and when I get so angry I become something that... something that you both had the opportunity to see, when everything about Armageddon happened. Well, I'll try to explain it," said the archangel, pausing to recap.

"That night I didn't really know what was happening. I was very attracted to you and I was fighting with my own reason and with my... feelings", he still had trouble speaking that way about himself. "I'm not used to letting myself go, giving up, and when we started kissing us, I gave up, in a way. I stopped fighting against myself. For you maybe it's nothing, but for me it was a considerable effort, a leap of faith. And it was incredible, because at that moment I realized how much I wanted it and yes, that I was prepared for it. For you," he acknowledged, bringing to light some thoughts that he had cornered since that moment.

And this time it was Gabriel's wings that subtly wrapped his shoulders in a protective gesture.

Aziraphale looked to Gabriel with wide eyes, his hand clutching tighter around Crowley’s as he saw the truth of it in Gabriel's expression. "But! You- You were thinking of hurting him then?" he asked, white gold brows furrowing. "You aren't denying that?"

Crowley just sniffled some more and looked to the floor.

"I never intended to hurt him! I beg you to listen to me,” Gabriel said, emphatically. “You explained to me that some erratic or unexpected behaviors are due to excessive alcohol consumption, which I was unaware of. I didn't even know what alcohol was, Blessed God, but then I didn't know what it happened to him," Gabriel continued, and he returned to speak to Crowley again. "I was happy kissing you and suddenly I had the feeling that everything was getting out of control. You jumped on me and I started to wonder what all that was," he tried to explain, recalling again his thoughts from that night.

"I react like that to certain kinds of things, but it was nothing personal, it's what I want you to understand. It's automatic, it comes out on its own, almost like your scales," Gabriel continued. "And I suppose I am also very rigid in certain things. I have never been carried away by anything, I always have to have a plan, know how everything is going to go. Actions and their corresponding reactions. If it were up to me, everything would be filed, classified, with its label and description. I like to know what to expect from everything. I am disturbed by the unexpected, because I don't understand it," he said, trying to make Crowley understand.

"And there is something else. This is all new to you, but it was also new to me, remember it. I had just entered completely unknown territory, and I didn't need any more uncertainty. And besides, I felt manipulated, used. Do you know a thing, Crowley?" he asked, and then: "I have not stopped wondering all this time what you are like and what happens to you, but have you ever wondered what I am like? I do not want to reproach you anything right now, but what It is true that I also have my limits and my own pace, and you broke them all, as if I were _nothing._ And when that happens I rebel, and yes, I become a being devoid of everything except anger and the ability to do damage," he said, and this time it was on his forehead that a trait of pain appeared, and he noticed a lump in his throat that was not there before.

"A damage that I could have done to you, sure, but I did not. Because I never wanted, nor want, nor ever will. And now I can only explain it to you and ask for your forgiveness. Again."

Aziraphale swallowed but nodded slowly, shifting to look at Crowley and breathing out a soft sigh before looking back to Gabriel. "I suppose... I sort of understand... But I now understand more fully why Crowley has been afraid of you."

Crowley shuffled towards Aziraphale a bit as he peeked up over his glasses at Gabriel. 

“I... guess I can understand too,” he shifted closer to Aziraphale again, “but-but it sorta does sound... like it was personal,” he mumbled the last bit.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip. "I think... It stemmed from more of an overarching lack of understanding of demons and intimacy..."

Crowley looked towards Aziraphale and then back down at the floor as he started biting at his thumb again. 

Well that also made sense, but it still seemed a bit personal. Maybe not personal but... it was true that the archangel hadn’t really acted on wanting to hurt him.

He pulled his thumb away and sighed, but what if next time he did piss Gabriel off enough to act on it? He was so sure that Gabriel had been going to smite him when he had put his hand on him or burn him with holiness... or whatever that was called. 

But if Gabriel was being sincere right now, and the fact he couldn’t feel anything from the Archangel saying differently was making it seem that way. Well maybe he could trust Gabriel really did mean he wouldn’t actually act on those feelings next time.

“I... I think I can believe you,” Crowley finally said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Gabriel could still see the doubt in the demon's tone and gestures. And Aziraphale? His angel also seemed to doubt him, and he could not bear it. He was suddenly tired of climbing that endless mountain and it seemed that he was never going anywhere. 

"Aziraphale, you told me to try to understand him, to open my mind, and you explained to me that he was a different demon, that he was... that sensitive," Gabriel said, gesturing in his direction. "Then you asked me for patience. I understood, and since then I have done nothing else but try to get close to him and have patience, a lot of patience," Gabriel said. And again he spoke to Crowley.

"What you saw will never be to harm you, it will be to protect you, if you still want me here. I am not going to harm you, but I do not know if I can convince you of it. You are tired of being treated as a Fallen, but I'm sick of being treated like a monster. On my side we believe in one thing: redemption. And right now I have nothing else to offer you except the truth," Gabriel concluded, feeling the lump in his throat tighten even more.

“I don’t want you to go,” Crowley said quietly and then swallowed as he looked back up, “I’m just tired of feeling you get angry with me. I get it, it’s a feeling you can’t help, I can’t help getting upset either,” he inhaled shakily, “but... but you need to know not everyone... not everyone develops feelings at the same pace,” Crowley murmured and started biting his thumb again.

Aziraphale sighed softly in relief and reached up, gently touching Crowley's other hand. "Darling... I'm so proud of both of you for working through all this. I know it's quite stressful all around. But... You may want to stop nibbling your poor thumb. You've worried it bloody..."

Crowley blinked and pulled his thumb away to look at it. Then grimaced when he saw black ichor welling up and dripping from the digit, he hadn’t even realized how bad he had been biting at it. 

“Sorry,” he sighed and let his hand drop to his side after wiping at his lip, which now that he was aware of what he had done, realized some of the ichor had bled onto.

Gabriel glanced at Crowley's hand. It didn't look good. From what he was seeing, the demon was perfectly capable of harming himself, he didn't need much help from others. Gabriel took a step forward.

"Crowley, I have never demanded anything of you regarding your feelings towards me," said Gabriel. He needed the demon to understand it. "I will respect what I said the first time: I am not going to force you to anything, you will not receive anything from me that you do not want to have. I will not expect anything from you. I do not serve to persecute who does not want to be by my side," he said, without arrogance, simply establishing the truth.

"I understand that you cannot be comfortable next to me if you think that I am constantly angry with you, but... until now, I did not know what was happening. Until a few moments ago, I believed that I had to deal with a brat, a whimsical being who did not know what he wanted," said the archangel.

"But now I know how you are and what is happening to you, I see that you have suffered and how badly you are going through it now. That explains everything and for me it is enough," Gabriel replied, taking a step forward. "It is impossible for me to be defensive, let alone attack someone scared, who is suffering... or who loves me," said Gabriel, almost quietly, looking at Aziraphale. "In the face of love, I can only return love. I did not know, or did not remember, but love is something that disarms me. I am also made for that", and this time the archangel decided to take another step and take his hand wound.

"Let me take care of this," Gabriel asked, wishing he could do more than that.

Crowley stiffened for a moment and then relaxed when Gabriel didn’t do more then just take his hand.

“Alright,” he said, watching the way the ichor dripped onto the Archangel’s hand.

Gabriel raised his hand a little higher, looking into his eyes. He put his palm over his and covered it with his other hand. "Calm," he whispered. Then a golden glow surrounded them. When he raised it, Crowley's hand was intact.

"Please, don't fear me anymore. I'm just asking you that," Gabriel said, still quietly. "We never lie, but... Aziraphale can perceive my feelings, my true intentions, as precisely as you do. He will tell you if they are harmful. He will tell you the truth," he said, and his wings fluttered slightly by its own inertia, moving closer to Crowley.

“I’ll try not too, but it’s going to take more than you just asking,” Crowley said quietly, and pulled his hand back to inspect his thumb.

Gabriel just nodded, saying nothing more. The truth is that he had no more words and could not offer more explanations. He had done what he could. Now he only hoped that at least his angel was still his angel. Otherwise, he would have nothing left.

He was tired and stunned, and still felt something strange on his wings. They had been bleeding until recently and, although healed, they were probably still messed up at many points.

Crowley bit his lip after seeing the Archangel wordlessly nod, and tentatively, he move his own wings to the outside of Gabriel’s, letting them lightly press against them. Showing he was willing to try.

Aziraphale sighed in relief and reached out, gently touching both of their wings. "Thank you..." His voice was a little breathless with relief and it wasn't quite clear which of them he was speaking to, but honestly, he was grateful to them both.

Crowley gave Aziraphale a small smile and then pulled his wings behind himself again, tucking them to his back and then vanishing them.

“Can I have my hand back now?” he asked a moment later, gently tugging at it again.

Gabriel wasn't expecting anything, so it was a small, pleasant surprise to notice Crowley's wings next to his. In response, its longest feathers, the one at the ends, intertwined with some of the demon's, gently. Then they disappeared. And Gabriel released Crowley's hand, letting it go.

The weariness was building, as if all the energy he had used in that intense conversation was leaking from his body. But Aziraphale's hand on his wing was comforting. The archangel would have given everything he could to snuggle up to him somewhere and be able to close his eyes.

Aziraphale smiled bashfully and let him go. "Sorry, my dear... I was simply trying to keep yourself from doing just that." he murmured, smoothing his own shirt.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to keep doing that,” Crowley frowned and rubbed his thumbs together now that he had both hands back. Then looked over at Gabriel’s wings and frowned some more to see that the feathers that had twined with his had powder on them. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel would be happy his wings got dirty with his powder down or not. 

_Guess I was wrong about them not needing to be groomed yet_

Gabriel noticed the quick glance that Crowley directed at his wings. He looked at them, and they were dusty at the edges. He shook them and soon they were white again. He wondered how such magnificent wings could have been so abandoned for so long and he wished he could do something about it, but right now he was unclear what he could, should, or wanted to do about the demon. He did not know what conclusion to draw from what happened.

"Angel...," he mused, reaching out to Aziraphale. This was one of those moments when he knew that everything would improve if the principality was by his side. At least he hoped hed gotten that back.

Aziraphale smiled and leaned to softly kiss Crowley's jaw. "It's alright, darling. I promise," he assured gently. 

He then looked to Gabriel and raised his brows, smiling softly. "Yes, dearheart?"

“Thanks,” Crowley sighed, he knew it wasn’t really fine to self mutilate when distressed, but at least Aziraphale was willing to drop the subject quickly.

Aziraphale obviously didn't want him to _do it_ , but now didn't see the best time to discuss it.

Gabriel wondered if he should insist. All of Aziraphale's attention was on Crowley, and he wasn't good at asking for it, at least when it wasn't about work. It would have been good for him to receive at that moment the same affection that the demon was receiving, but he couldn't ask for it.

"Do you believe me?" he asked instead. Maybe it was due to exhaustion, but hopelessness was taking over his mind. He did not have a clear perspective of what was going to happen from now on.

Aziraphale's expression softened and he reached out gently cupping Gabriel's cheek. "I do, dearheart... I wouldn't be standing here smiling and all if I didn't," he pointed out gently.

While the two angels spoke, Crowley pulled his sunglasses off so he could wipe at his eyes, trying to brush the last of his tears away now that he had stopped crying. Some of his scales had started to go away but the ones at his temples were still there and he frowned even more at feeling the smoothness of them with his fingertips.

He absolutely hated that they always popped up when he got upset.

Gabriel closed his eyes and stopped his thoughts to take a mental break. He couldn't conjecture or argue anymore, he had nothing left, and he wasn't sure Crowley had understood him. With his eyes closed, he imagined that only the angel's hand existed, caressing him. Then he opened his eyes, reluctantly. "Thank you," he said, looking at him.

Aziraphale pulled out his handkerchief from his chest pocket and offered it to Crowley, kissing a scaled cheek without a care before leaning to gently kiss Gabriel's cheek as well fondly. 

"You're quite welcome... I want to be supportive of both of you, but I also need help from both of you to do so."

"I will always try to make things easier for you," said Gabriel. "I promise I will try to be part of the solution whenever I can. And I will do my part, as far as possible," he continued, taking his hand and kissing the back. "For you," he concluded, looking at him.

Aziraphale smiled fondly as he gazed into Gabriel's eyes, leaning to kiss him sweetly. "Thank you, dearheart. I truly appreciate your efforts."

Gabriel could only get closer and this time give him a kiss on the lips. At least he could count on the angel in this battle against the elements he was waging. He didn't know what was going to happen with Crowley, but at least he wasn't alone. And right now, he was just asking for that. That Aziraphale knew he was trying.

Crowley wiped at his eyes with the handkerchief and gave a tiny nod.

Aziraphale hummed softly into the kiss, running his fingers gently through Gabriel's hair before turning and looking Crowley over. "Do you still think we could groom together? I'd love to take care of yours if we can, but you don't have to. I shouldn't have pressed you."

Crowley swallowed, averting his eyes and rubbed his thumbs together as he pressed his arms to his sides. After a moment of contemplation he looked up at Aziraphale.

“We can, but... I didn’t realize how messy mine had gotten. Are you sure you want to deal with getting powder down on everything? I mean,” he paused to frown at the floor, noticing how much was already coated in the disintegrated feathers. “Well, more than everything already is,” he sighed, slumping forward a bit.

“Sorry,” he apologized and then glanced around some more, he really had made a mess hadn’t he? Did the angel’s have a broom somewhere or... well, he did miracle the bloodied feathers that Gabriel had away already. Another miracle probably wouldn’t hurt but... bless, he should’ve just moved all that by hand the first time around.

Gabriel dealt with the falling feathers. It was not the time to add an extra complication to the situation, especially seeing how traumatic it was for the demon to see his own feathers on the ground. And yes, Gabriel believed that those beautiful feathers needed a good arrangement, although at this point he no longer knew what he could and should not say. He wished he had been able to take care of Crowley during this crisis, that he finally allowed him to get closer to him. 

Hadn't they cleared up all the misunderstandings? Hadn't Gabriel shown his good will towards the demon? He had offered everything he had... and he had only that. But at least he wanted to keep what he had promised Aziraphale, if only for him, so he wouldn't leave. For the moment. One last try, in honor of the angel. And he would let him be the one to lead the pace, uncomfortable as it was for him (but it would certainly be the healthiest). Gabriel could offer Crowley many things, he was convinced that he could at least help him, but he didn't seem to need anything from him. And the archangel was determined never to feel rejected again.

So he waited for both of them to decide what to do next.  


* * * * *  


Crowley blinked at seeing the powder down and partially disintegrated feathers miracled away. He raised his head slightly and looked over at Gabriel with a grateful, tentative smile.

“Thank you,” he said softly, “but I’m sorry about the mess I made,” he frowned and looked down. “Usually I’m better at keeping them groomed.” He really was, but lately he had hardly any time to himself and it was hard to groom them when he didn't have any leeway as to deadlines for paperwork.

"It's more than alright, darling. Nothing a couple miracles or a good sweeping and vacuuming won't fix," Aziraphale assured gently before smiling as Gabriel did a first initial miracle for them without a word. "Thank you, dearheart," he murmured sincerely, leaning to kiss Gabriel's cheek once more. 

"Now... We can all lay down and get nice and comfortable. Crowley... Could you give Gabriel some instructions for how to tend to your wings especially?"

Crowley’s eyes widened, “W-we’re doing mine first?” he asked, head whipping towards Aziraphale and then turning so he could look back and forth between the two angels unsurely. 

He wasn’t entirely opposed to going first, but he didn’t expect them to want to do them first after that outburst he had.

"Oh! Sorry, we don't have to. I just thought it'd be good to hear the differences. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I'll tell you what, why don't we do mine first? A nice middle ground for all of us?" he offered this with a gentle smile.

Crowley relaxed at that, “Yeah, that sounds good,” he smiled, perking up and then tentatively looked to Gabriel. “Do... what wing did you want?”

"You can choose," Gabriel replied. "I'm sure you have done it more than once and you probably have a favorite side. If so, it's yours," he offered, without giving it much thought. It seemed perfect to Gabriel to start with Aziraphale: he was dying to be with him, he would have given half Heaven at this moment to be able to escape with him somewhere.

“Alright, I’ll take the right side then,” Crowley smiled a bit brighter and moved to kneel onto the pillows.

Gabriel leaned back on the cushions, next to his angel. He hardly remembered how it had all started, but yes... moments ago the two of them were kissing and Gabriel had asked him to show him his wings. Then suddenly everything was out of control. The archangel was grateful to be able to return to a known point, where again something would happen that comforted him.

Still, he didn't fail to notice the demon's small smile.

Aziraphale chuckled and settled between them, letting his own wings materialize. They were a simple medium sized white pair, but they were the purest white and shone in quite a lovely way. Once the quirky Azrael had told him that they reminded her almost of her brother, Lucifer's. Simple but bright and beautiful...

He sighed and settled himself down on the cushions between his two lovers, hugging a pillow as he tested on his belly as he stretched his wings. "Feel free to start."

Gabriel had just realized that he had never seen Aziraphale's wings up close. He had never paid the slightest attention to them. Now he could notice that the fluffy feathers had a kind of light lint in some areas, causing their brightness to fluctuate and entwine around the contours in a divine way.

"I told you. I knew they had done their best with the Principalities," he said, raising a hand, waving his fingers around the feathers closest to him. "Look how many details...," he said.

“Yeah,” Crowley agreed, running the tip of his index finger along the top of Aziraphale’s right wing, sunglasses back on his face. “Shame I can’t stare at them for more than a few minutes,” Crowley added offhandedly as he gently ran the tip of his nails along the feathers, searching for any tangles or dirt that might be loose.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. Crowley was speaking to him of his own free will... or not. Maybe it was just a casual comment to himself, who knew. In any case, he would probably soon return to his usual state of silence or polite, nervous, brief responses.

The archangel moved closer to examine what was in front of him. He saw an area of feathers that seemed somewhat tangled. He put his hands on that area and tried to separate some sections, with as much delicacy as insecurity.

"I haven't done this a thousand years, literally...," he said, trying to maneuver gently. "And I never do it to myself... hmmm," he murmured, focused on untangling.

Aziraphale flushed lightly and bit his lower lip, squirming a bit. "Mmph... I- I've never had anyone else do mine. They- They're very... Sensitive," he admitted bashfully as a pleasurable feeling went through him.

“Good sensitive, or bad sensitive?” Crowley asked as he nuzzled into the feathers before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the wing.

Aziraphale whined softly and squirmed again. "G-Good sensitive... I always thought it...Sinful."

Crowley rolled his eyes at that, “What’s sinful is the fact you haven’t let others help you groom them...“ Ok yeah, he probably sounded like a hypocrite there, but he had a good reason for not liking his messed with.

“Anyways, you really haven’t had anyones help?” Crowley’s brows drew together and then even more when what Gabriel said got through to him.

“Really, you either?” he asked, turning to look at the Archangel as he found a small knot in one of Aziraphale’s feathers.

"Not in this way," Gabriel replied, as he continued to untangle and then combed a group of feathers with his fingers, until they were completely smooth. "As I was saying before, they don't take care of us, they repair us. We have the best in this area, so mine are usually impeccable, but it is a quick and aseptic process. No one has touched me as I am now touching Aziraphale", he explained.

On a sudden impulse, Gabriel leaned closer and thrust his face into the feathers, letting its softness and scent permeate him. "Neither this, hmmm," he said, closing his eyes and enjoying his caress. It had been an irrational impulse, something that would never have crossed his mind a short time before.

Then he turned his head slightly and looked at Crowley, his eyes narrowed and a small sleepy smile. "I've always believed that the best thing that could happen to me was that it was a quick, painless process. Nothing more."

Crowley shrugged and turned back to Aziraphale’s wing, in a way Gabriel was right. Having one’s wings groomed quickly and painlessly is best. Sure enjoying someone playing with your wings a bit was really nice too, but he’d take quickly and painlessly any day if he was able.

“I mean, you’re pretty much right,” Crowley finally answered after gently undoing the knot in Aziraphale’s feather then lightly running his claws over the feathers again.

"Not really. I said that was what I believed, but seeing Aziraphale like that I'm not so sure anymore," he said. "Apparently, there are many things that are not... efficient, and even useless, but...", he said, introducing both hands between the feathers with his fingers open, like a fan, leaving the light to filter while they were ordered, "I prefer them. Things to which I have turned my back my whole life. Now I have them and I will not reject them. I have learned what is worth it," he finished, looking seriously at him. Then he looked away to focus on the feathers again, smiling to himself.

Crowley hummed to himself and stood a moment later, one hand moving to hold the wrist joint of Aziraphale’s wing while the other gently wrapped around muscle so that he could see how easily the wing would extend. 

“M’gunna move your wing now. Alright, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked, wanting to keep from startling Aziraphale when he tried to move the wing. He wanted to make sure that when he messed with his angel’s preen gland that Aziraphale wouldn’t pull anything if he jerked at feeling him press against it.

Aziraphale squeaked as each of the boys took turns nuzzling into his wings, gripping tighter at the pillow while his toes curled in his socks. "G- Good grief, you two will be the end of meee..." He whined softly, face flushed before he hid it in the pillow. 

"I didn't think it proper to ask another angel to touch my wings when it made me... Roused," he huffed. 

"But yes... I'm ready, Crowley..."

Crowley blushed a bit, “Well, guess I can understand that,” He replied and then let out a breath and slowly extended the wing before slowly pushing it forward, then repeating a few times to work any stiffness out, and trying to see if anything was sore.

“Feel good? Anything hurt?” he questioned.

Aziraphale groaned deeply, but shook his head. "Delightful... A little sore, but the good kind of ache of working out an under used muscle..."

Gabriel watched Crowley manipulate his wing and tried to imitate him, in his own style, attacking those areas that seemed to need more attention. At that moment he envied the skills of the lower-ranking angels, accustomed to doing that for themselves. Gabriel had always thought that those angels had too much time to waste, it was true, but apparently for Aziraphale it was even being pleasant.

"Roused?" asked the archangel. Perhaps he was not fully understanding what was happening. At the same time, he touched with his hands at the same point with which Crowley had obtained that moan.

“Good,” Crowley nuzzled at the wrist joint, happy that Aziraphale wasn’t in any pain and that he was enjoying this. 

“Er…,” he heard Gabriel’s question and decided it would be better for Aziraphale to answer that since it was the angel who had said it.

Aziraphale flustered and swallowed at the question of what being "roused" meant. He groaned again as Gabriel began manipulating his left wing in the same way, lightly biting his tongue as Crowley nuzzled into his feathers again.

"This... This treatment gets me aroused, Gabriel. Eager to make love," he explained with a mumble.

"Oh...," Gabriel couldn't say anything else. This was a real surprise. But of course, that's why Aziraphale had that appearance of experiencing pleasure and that cloudy eyes. The archangel wanted more than he had just seen, so he inserted his fingers a little deeper into the points where Crowley was working, on his wing. When he removed his hands, sliding them down, the feathers looked smooth as if newly created. At the same time, he kept looking at the angel so as not to lose any of his reactions.

Crowley pressed a kiss to the joint and let his cheek rest against it as he continued stretching the wing slowly.

“S’ok, angel, no need to feel embarrassed,” he tried to reassure. “S’ides it’s a pretty tame thing to get aroused by.”

With the same impulse as before, Gabriel returned his face to the angel. "Pretty... very pretty," he said next to his neck. Then he began to trace a path of kisses from that point, until he reached his shoulder. At one point, he turned around so he could circle him to the joint. Now he was on Aziraphale's back. There he kissed that spot again and took care of tangled feathers.

As he did so, he took the entire wing in his hand and gently extended it, then placed his arm along its entire length, like an extensive caress.

"I saw Raphael do this once," he said, feeling around the wing with his open hand, trying to locate knots, "although let's say the technique was somewhat different from mine," he giggled.

Gabriel was not at his best yet regarding what happened with Crowley, but he had decided to focus on his angel. They were both going to enjoy this, and they both deserved it. That was the only certainty he had right now, and he just wanted to move in the light.

Aziraphale's lips trembled and he whined softly at all the attention to detail as they not only groomed his wings but effectively massaged and helped him work out his tension. "That... That's just the point though... Most angels don't get aroused from simple grooming. I felt... Naughty for feeling such sensations..." He breathed, tipping his head to give Gabriel better access. 

His neck always carried so much tension for him... It was nice having it kissed...

"You're already doing so much, but... Could one of you massage my neck?"

“Yeah, course,” Crowley slowly let go of Aziraphale’s wing once no longer extended and he moved around to the front of him.

He straddled Aziraphale’s lap and gently set down, pressing himself close and looping his arms around the angel’s shoulders. “Hi,” he grinned and made sure his arms weren’t in the way of what Gabriel wanted to do before letting his fingers move to the back of Aziraphale’s neck.

Aziraphale shuffled to sit up to give Crowley more room, face going a bit red once more as he found himself with a lap full of demon. "H-Hello," he greeted with a bashful smile. Crowley could no doubt feel the prominent press of Aziraphale's effort against his backside with this new position. The blonde angel hadn't been exaggerating about his state of arousal.

Crowley just grinned and wiggled a bit, “comfortable?” he asked both teasingly and at the same time genuinely meaning the question.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip with a low groan and ground up against his lover. "Mmph... Very..."

Crowley let out a breath and ground back against Aziraphale’s effort. “Mmmm, glad to hear that,” Crowley pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s nose and then started pressing at the base of his neck, rubbing in small, tight circles. “But you do know after this I’m still going to have to mess with your wings.” He pressed another kiss to the side of Aziraphale’s jaw. 

“Gunna have to massage your glands,” a suck to the side of the jaw, “and back,” a kiss to the temple,” and base of your wing,” he nibbled at the jaw, thumbs working their way higher while forcing himself to stay still in the angel’s lap.

“And then it’s your turn,” he grinned up at Gabriel over Aziraphale’s shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers: please note that The Great Escape is a fanfic that comes from a roleplay. Therefore, there is nothing planned in advance or a previous work plan. Events arise spontaneously, go at their own pace and can change from one day to the next, responding to the reactions of each one of us. You don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Neither do we.
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project.
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> The great escape has its own playlist:  
> https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9  
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> All the recipes for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~
> 
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great spin-off of The great escape, which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~

The smaller angel whined softly at the teasing massage and buried his face against Crowley's neck and shoulder as he turned his attention to Gabriel. "Good... Uhn... It's all so much," he panted softly, clutching at Crowley's clothes desperately as he had done with the pillow.

Crowley turned his attention back on Aziraphale, expression softening.

“It’s s’ok,” Crowley said softly, “just let go, angel, rut up against me,” he spoke softly, thumbs massaging the nape of the angel’s neck now.

Gabriel had viewed Crowley's developments with some envy. Why hadn't something like this occurred to him? Good, because he didn't even know that the repair... no, rather the care of the wings, could involve something like that. Well, Aziraphale was a true supernova when it came to pleasure, everything seemed to delight him and everything attracted him, so it was predictable. Who but him in the entire universe could be sexually aroused by these cares, Gabriel thought, glancing at them, as he got to his knees and kissed the edge of the wing. The archangel went over the entire length with his mouth and his hands kept reaching between the feathers, exploring any conflict point with his fingers. And where there were no tangles or knots, Gabriel gently massaged.

He was beginning to be forced to admit that he also envied his ability to enjoy everything, because his own wings would never produce such effects in his celestial body. Besides, it had already been his turn. He did not imagine himself being the object of these minute attentions... nor of these results. And of course, Crowley would be a bundle of nerves and discomfort if the case came.

Until the demon raised his head and told him what his immediate future was going to be, and Gabriel stopped dead in purest and most authentic stupor.

But it didn't last long, because the two of them were still maneuvering and moving, now in much the same way as they had the night before. And Gabriel reacted, and kept kissing and caressing, this time next to the point that seemed most sensitive.

Aziraphale whimpered softly, grinding up against his beloved and panting softly. "I- I shouldn't get too carried away," he mumbled low. "I... We have to do both of you next..." He shifted and swallowed dryly. "You two are teasing me..."

Gabriel stuck to his back, spreading his arms along his wings, now caressing everything he could reach. "I want to see you... do it, I want to feel you," he whispered in his ear. "Beautiful thing, do it," he repeated, in the tone that he knew Aziraphale enjoyed so much, that tone that against all odds, triggered something inside him.

Crowley moved the massage to the sides of Aziraphale’s neck, “M’not trying to tease, love,” Crowley said gently, thumbs pressing on either side at where Aziraphale’s jaw met the bottom of his ears.

“Just trying to relax you,” he breathed and moved his thumbs away when Gabriel said do it, not wanting them to be in the way of Aziraphale making any noise, and he moved them back to the nape of his neck again.

Aziraphale breath caught at the command from Gabriel and he moaned, closing his eyes tightly. "Ooh... You two…," he mumbled, leaning back into Gabriel even as he rutted up against Crowley and stretched his wings.

“There you are, angel, keep going. Just sink into the feeling and enjoy it,” Crowley said softly, hands moving to massage the base of either wing as he leaned forward to follow the angel.

Ever since Aziraphale had started to moan, Gabriel had felt that a similar effect was taking place in him. His effort had gradually hardened and was now a long stick between his stomach and the angel's back. Was it appropriate to get aroused with the care of another angel's wings, even if it was his angel? Probably not, so he said nothing and concentrated on the pleasure of seeing him shudder in the arms of his two lovers.

"Now," Gabriel whispered decisively, almost moaning as well, as his fingers dug into his feathers, possessively.

A choked cry left Aziraphale as Gabriel ordered him again, his toes curling in bliss. He could feel both of his lover's arousals... The heat of them pressed against him. "Nnf! Oh- Oh my stars!" 

He keened and thrust up a bit more and with all the stimulation it only took a few more strokes before he came undone between them within his trousers. A strangled mewl of pleasure left him and he trembled between them both, flushed from how fast he'd completed.

Crowley nuzzled at the side of his jaw, slightly pushing up with his knee to lift his arse from Aziraphale’s no doubt sensitive effort.

“So good Aziraphale, you did so well riding it out,” Crowley praised and ran his hands through the angel's sweat damp hair.

“Do you need us to let up on the touching now?” he asked gently a moment later.

Gabriel was about to cum on the angel's back, but he held himself tight, his mouth in the hollow of his neck and his eyes closed. "Very well, my love..." he murmured, relaxing the grip of his fingers on his feathers, waiting for what Aziraphale wished for next.

Aziraphale nodded with a shaky breath and carefully banished his wings from this plane, licking his lips as he came down from his sensory overload. "That... That was phenomenal."

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Crowley smiled and slowly moved off Aziraphale’s lap, though he kept one hand slightly tangled in the angel’s hair so he wasn’t left without touch all of a sudden. Well he figured Gabriel was still touching him, but wasn’t entirely sure since Aziraphale’s wings were no longer out.

“We’ll finish your wings later then, when you’re feeling more calm and less overloaded,” Crowley said softly, thumb rubbing in a small circle behind Aziraphale’s ear.

Aziraphale hummed and nodded, leaning into Gabriel and turning to lazily kiss over Crowley's wrist. "That would be lovely... For now, let's er... I suppose I should clean up real quick and then we can move to take care of Gabriel."

Crowley blushed a bit at the kiss and nodded, “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”

"Me? But my wings are already taken care of, thanks to you I am healed," Gabriel objected. It had been an effective work, what more could he ask for? And on the other hand, since when did Crowley think it was a good plan something he was involved in? Gabriel had already fully accepted the fact that the demon was a closed door, and the archangel was unwilling to throw more miracles into the void.

"Well we might have missed a bit. We can always check more closely," Aziraphale mused, getting up and heading off through the kitchen so he could get to the washroom and closets.

Crowley watched Aziraphale leave and then plopped back onto the cushions. 

“You’re seriously saying we took care of your wings already?” he mumbled a moment later, still a bit weary of saying or doing anything to upset the Archangel. Especially with Aziraphale gone, but after that whole breakdown of his, Crowley was willing to try and be a bit more open with Gabriel. It was important for him to if they were ever going to start building trust between the two of them.

Gabriel at least had seemed like he wanted that, he just hoped he hadn’t pushed so much that the archangel no longer did.

"Yes, well, they stopped bleeding and recovered a correct appearance. And I must say that you did very well both of you. Up There it is usually enough," Gabriel replied with an innocent face and shrugging his shoulders.

Crowley pushed up with his elbows into a sitting position and rose a brow as he looked at Gabriel. 

“And  _ that’s  _ what you would call having them groomed?” he groaned and let himself fall back onto the pillows. And Aziraphale wanted to groom his wings as well? Great, he was stuck with two angels who barely had any clue about wing care... ok, maybe not barely since they had wings that didn’t seem all that neglected but still... 

“You’re not gunna smack me if something ends up feeling weird are you?” he asked Gabriel a moment later, he’d let Aziraphale deal with grooming the archangel’s wings if that was the case. At least Aziraphale knew how angelic grooming went.

"Oh Crowley...," Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes, making a vague gesture with his hand and letting his shoulders drop slightly. "Of course not. I won't smack you or yell at you or do anything... well, nothing." For Heaven's sake, when would Crowley understand that he only wanted to live in peace? "Do what you want and say what you want, I am not going to react in any irrational way. There is no reason," he said, full of resigned exhaustion.

He was beginning not to care what Crowley believed or not, although a part of himself, a small part right now, was glad that the demon was making up his mind to speak to him, to take the initiative. But he was determined not to fall through that rabbit hole once more.

"And well, clean, heal and leave them ready for our functions, precisely, painlessly, effectively, efficiently and quickly, isn't that grooming? It's perfect. Or at least Highly Adequate," Gabriel explained, with the same innocence of before.

Crowley puffed out some air, “Er, sorry I meant like…,” he gestured vaguely with his hand in the air, “uh... like y’know an involuntary kinda thing,” he frowned, he didn’t mean to upset Gabriel, but should have realized the archangel would have thought he meant  _ purposefully _ smacking him.

“Y’know how when someone just sorta goes “Ow,” without meaning too? Kinda like that, except with body parts,” he tried to clarify and then sat up again, “Would rather avoid getting my nose broken again if your wings are extra sensitive,” he shrugged and then rubbed at the back of his neck.

“As for the grooming thing? Well I guess you can call that grooming but we only really took care of any immediate injuries... or I guess that was really all Aziraphale, I just cleaned up.”

"Oh yes, I understand," Gabriel replied, nodding. He thought for a moment, frowning slightly. "Hmmm, the bigger feathers are really resistant, with that there is no problem. Then there is another area that is more sensitive, but nobody ever touches me there, Raphael's assistants do a miracle so that everything is correct there without any contact. It is not a place that has explored much, the truth, neither me nor anybody. I suppose that we archangels do not need any more contemplation," he explained, adjusting himself better on the cushions, crossing his legs.

"But in any case, don't worry, my healers have never complained about my discipline as a patient," he continued, stretching his arms behind him and leaning on his palms. He moved his neck from side to side, stretched his chest, and opened his wings slightly more, which until then had been completely folded. He needed to stretch his muscles.

Suddenly he realized that in this position, something of what had happened with his previously aroused effort was still noticeable. It was no longer as before, but had not yet fully recovered to its normal state. Without changing his position, he quickly closed his legs.

Crowley narrowed his eyes a bit and hummed to himself over Gabriel’s answers. It sounded safe enough to at least feel out everything, so hopefully it would be fine to mess with the Archangel’s wing without issue. Though he wasn’t sure why Gabriel would have a spot that only got miracled clean... or whatever the assistants did.

Crowley had started to shift forward now that he was less unsure about grooming the Archangel when Gabriel quickly shut his legs. He paused at that and blinked. 

“Are... you ok?” Crowley furrowed his brows. He hadn’t been paying much attention to see why Gabriel had done that so quickly, and couldn’t help feeling a bit concerned about why.

It seemed that the demon had not noticed anything strange in Gabriel, for which the archangel thanked God internally. He had never had a preening session so... well, so erotic, and he didn't know what was right or wrong in those circumstances. It was surely something that only happened to Aziraphale, so he preferred to keep his composure as long as possible.

"Yes, it was just a... er...," Gabriel thought quickly, what could it be? "I thought I was going to have a muscle pull somewhere, but I stopped it in time. Everything is in order," he assured, trying to sound convincing.

And as a distraction maneuver, this time he spread his wings almost entirely, allowing the feathers to move under their own inertia. He knew it could be an attractive sight, to say the least.

Aziraphale hummed and came back in, wearing a fresh pair of trousers. He blinked at the not necessarily bad vibes coming off of the pair but things felt... Awkward.

"Everything alright, my darlings?"

Crowley frowned at Gabriel and then looked over at Aziraphale, “Yeah, think so at least.” Well, whatever it was, the Archangel was probably fine and if not he’d tell Aziraphale at least.

"Yes, beauty, everything is fine," Gabriel replied, without changing his posture, but closing his legs even more. The edges of his wings, by their own inertia, moved slightly in the direction from which Aziraphale came.

Aziraphale glanced between them pointedly again before nodding and padding over to kneel down near Gabriel. "Alright, dearheart. We're going to look you over and check for anything we might have missed. Also we'll help you stretch like you two did for me," he assured gently. "Any spots we should be careful of?"

Crowley hesitated a moment but soon moved to kneel down on Gabriel’s other side and let Aziraphale explain what they would do.

Gabriel was expecting: he had never been attended by anyone who did not belong to the corresponding department. Its feathers have always been healed and groomed by qualified personnel, in the most efficient and quickest way possible. He explained what he knew about himself, as far as he knew.

"The longest feathers tend to stiffen, maybe they need some attention because I haven't seen Raph for a long time. Lately I have not taken too much care of myself", confessed the archangel, recalling what happened after the failure of the Apocalypse . "And then there is the area that they don't usually touch with their hands, back here...," he said, bringing both arms behind him and pointing to an area, without being able to touch it. "I can't reach it. On some rare occasion they have touched me there and I have noticed an extreme sensitivity, perhaps that is why. But I have never asked, I have always assumed that God had arranged it that way," he said, shrugging.

Crowley nodded, though it was more to himself seeing as he was behind the Archangel.

“Alright, and when you say sensitivity is it bad? Would you be comfortable with one of us touching that area or would you rather us leave it alone?” Crowley wanted to make sure he had a good idea of what was and wasn’t off limits for Gabriel’s first actual preening session.

"No, those few times it wasn't unpleasant at all. In fact, it was an incisive sensation, but good, as if it could expand and grow. A sensation with potential," said Gabriel, smiling for the first time since before the discussion with Crowley. "It is difficult to explain. But it was not negative. Both of you can touch wherever you want," he assured them, spreading his wings so that everything was within their reach.

The archangel sighed deeply. Maybe he needed this: stop worrying for a moment and just let things happen. His angel was at his side, and Crowley... Gabriel was grateful that Crowley simply stopped treating him as a possible danger for a while. With that he was content.

“Alright,” Crowley nodded and placed a hand on Gabriel’s hip for balance. “I’m going to touch your wing now, alright?”

Aziraphale took his place on Gabriel's left, gently touching the back of his neck and pressing a kiss to Gabriel's temple. "We will try to make this a more intimate and enjoyable experience since it's just us."

Gabriel did not know what to say: he had never had an experience like this. And in other times he probably would have refused... but those had been other times, not too far away, but not as good as today. Here was his beloved, by his side, saying those things that sounded so good. And a beautiful demon, a demon that despite everything he liked too much, behind his back, with his hand on his hip.

Maybe it was true that he could relax and be unconcerned with everything, for as long as they wanted. Maybe he could put himself in their hands and let things happen. Let himself go.

"I'm ready," he muttered to both of them, smiling back at Aziraphale. "Honey," he said also, with love.

Crowley gently squeezed Gabriel’s side and then reached up to gently run the palm of his hand along the top of the wing.

“This ok?”

Gabriel did not know what to expect, but the first thing he felt was Crowley's hand, soft but firm at the same time, moving over an area that had always been touched correctly and accurately. And nothing more than that. The feeling surprised him.

"Oh yes...," he said, thanking the contact. "I like it".

Crowley smiled a bit and continued to gently run his palm along the edge of the wing. “Good, that's good,” Crowley said softly then paused his stroking to rub his thumb against the Archangel’s skin, above the base of the wing.

“Think you’ll be ok if I apply more pressure to it?” he questioned.

Gabriel inhaled and sighed, his eyes narrowed and a small smile of pleasure. "Yeah, try it. Raph's assistants always did the same to me. Let's try something new. I liked what you've done, keep going," he said in a low, sleepy voice, a little surprised that Crowley had so much initiative.

“Ok, I’m going to press harder then,” Crowley warned and after a stroke gently, he started pressing down more with his hand.

"Yes, well, continue," said Gabriel. What Crowley did to him was different from the soft but cold touches of Reiyel or Raphael himself. And for him it was becoming clear that the demon always cared about what the being next to him felt, whoever he was. Maybe it was all about that: as Aziraphale said, he was too sensitive a demon to be.

“Alright, m’gunna move my hand lower,” Crowley warned before dragging his hand down and ghosting his fingertips along the feathers until he got about midway and paused.

“Good still?”

"Oh...," Gabriel suddenly flinched at the sensation of Crowley's fingers. He had never felt anything like this over his feathers. "Yes, oh, can you repeat that?" he asked.

Crowley repeated the motion, blowing on the feathers as well. When he paused midway again, he turned his head to gently blow on the feathers at the base of the wing as well.

“Good?” he quirked his lips into a small smile, enjoying how Gabriel had sounded when he told him to repeat the light stroking motion. Feeling much more relaxed around the Archangel than he had for a good while.

"Oooh yeah...," the feeling of the blowing was really nice, "oh, yeah, go on, go on...," Gabriel asked, lowering his head a little, concentrating only on what he was feeling. "Oh my God, why did they never do this to me?" he asked almost to himself, eyes closed.

Crowley grinned a bit and slid his hand up the Archangel’s side, letting the fingers of it rest at the base of the wing, thumb starting to rub at the tracts between the feathers on that part of Gabriel’s skin.

“Make sure to say anything if I’m pressing too hard or accidentally snagging any tangles,” Crowley murmured and turned his head to blow at the feathers, as stroked them gently again.

"Yes, I will warn you, don't worry," Gabriel replied, with a purr. Suddenly he wanted to have more physical contact. He wanted to take Crowley's or Aziraphale's hand, to feel them closer. Where did that need come from? Before, when they repaired their wings, he never felt anything like that. He used to talk to other archangels while they were performing the procedure, or mentally reviewed his tasks for the day. But now there was nothing he could do other than feel the demon's hands. He hardly had brain for anything else.

“Good, thank you,” Crowley was happy Gabriel agreed to do as he asked and so he subconsciously uttered the praise without realizing it as he got lost in concentration. His nails began to gently card through the feathers in search of tangles now and breath blowing at loose dirt.

Aziraphale gently massaged the base of Gabriel's neck as Crowley walked him through the basics of what he would be doing. The demon was so very good at this... But demon's wings were often more meticulously preened than angel wings oddly enough...

Aziraphale's own hands began shifting to do the same motions that Crowley had worked through, his touch gentle but firm to effectively clean and massage. "Feels so much better than just a standardized grooming, yes?" he asked, smiling fondly as he gently worked over the feathers and the tissue beneath along the top. 

He giggled as he saw Crowley lightly blowing. "You tease..."

Crowley pursed his lips, “S’not my fault your lot has sensitive wings. M’just trying to get Gabriel use to the touch before I start working my fingers in,” he huffed and pulled his hand away from the base of Gabriel’s wing when his nails found a knot higher up. Then he began gently unknotting the tangled part of the feather.

Gabriel was losing all ability to think, beyond listening and understanding what his angel and the demon were talking to each other. And he liked that too. It was different from the professional silence of Raph's assistants, or the chat between colleagues that he could have with his archangel friend. Gabriel was feeling like he was being cared for, and he was just someone who received what they wanted to give him, instead of him giving orders and deciding.

When he heard Aziraphale's question, he could only nod and reach for him, just as he had with Crowley. "Hmmmm...," was the only sound that emerged from his throat.

Crowley’s tongue peeked out the side of his mouth, eyes narrowing as he tried to get that knot out. Then he paused, eyes darting to look at the Archangel when he made that sound.

Gabriel placed the palm of his hand against the demon's leg, while placing the other on the angel's thigh. At that moment he needed to feel them close. "Honey," he said again, in a very low voice, still with his eyes closed.

Aziraphale chuckled and dropped a kiss on the top of Gabriel's head before smiling tenderly over at Crowley. Both of them put on such tough fronts... But both of them were just as soft on the inside as he was, he was certain. 

He gently ran his hands down his wings, fixing any damage he needed to. He pulled a little pair of golden scissors from his pocket he'd grabbed while changing and made a few light trims here and there...

He then shifted his hand, fingers ghosting near the area that Gabriel had said was particularly sensitive. He was curious by nature after all...

Crowley went back to untangling the knot and then gave Gabriel’s hand a pat before blinking and looking over at Aziraphale when he heard snipping, only to grimace. What in the world... Aziraphale was trimming the feathers?!

Ok, well... maybe the feathers weren’t ready to come out and were damaged enough to need that but... 

Crowley gave a full body shudder at that. Both he and Aziraphale definitely had different ways of grooming wings then.

The angel's kiss and his touch on that area made Gabriel emit an unexpected moan. It emerged from him without warning: he himself was surprised that a small touch produced that reaction. Like the very few times it had happened to him, it was a sensation that started at that point but looked like it was going to spread throughout the rest of the area, if Aziraphale continued to do that.

He raised his head and sought his mouth, asking for a kiss, his eyes narrowed. Everything seemed soft and fuzzy.

Aziraphale's eyes widened a bit but he chuckled as Gabriel tipped his head back mindlessly for a kiss. He dipped down to kiss the archangel firmly, his fingers pressing a little harder into that spot and rubbing in slow, circular motions. Perhaps he wasn't the only one, but just had more sensitivity than most.

Crowley bit at his lip, cheeks flushing over the scene. Well it was good to know that spot Gabriel talked about was a good one then.

Though he couldn’t believe both the angels were so sensitive over their wings being groomed... Was he that sensitive before the Fall? He was still a bit sensitive in some spots but...

A new moan came from Gabriel's throat as Aziraphale to trace circle movements on his feathers. "Oh please...," the same sensation, but this time expanding, reaching the nape of his neck and down his spine. And suddenly, he felt it reach his hips and lower... it couldn't be happening to him again. Why was it so close to what Aziraphale had described when the two of them were taking care of his wings? As before, he tried to close his legs, but it was too late. His effort was as awake again as when he had pressed himself against the angel's back.

Gabriel just wanted to touch and be touched, and somewhere in his mind he wondered if anyone else in Heaven knew that something like this was possible.

Aziraphale hummed and kissed along his lover's jaw softly. "Mmm... Seems as though Gabriel enjoys being touched like this too. Are you growing roused again, darling? I felt you against me earlier and I'm afraid I've neglected you..."

"I... er...," Gabriel hid his face in the angel's neck, embarrassed, noticing that a sudden heat washed over his face. "Sorry, honey, I couldn't help it, it had never happened to me before. I promise this doesn't happen to me with Raphael, it's the first time," he continued. He did not want Aziraphale to interpret his celestial body getting out of control like that every time he went to a preening consultation. The Healing section was not a place where archangels cheerfully engaged in... that.

"I thought maybe you hadn't noticed anything. I tried not to show it," he spluttered against his neck, biting his lip at the end.  _ And oh, of course, _ Gabriel thought,  _ Crowley would either be terrified again, or uncomfortable, to say the least. _

Crowley just moved one hand back to the Archangel’s side and squeezed at his hip in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

“Hey, s’ok,” he furrowed his brows a bit concerned. “You already let us know those weren’t anything other than strictly clinical. ‘Sides, no one’s gunna fault you for something you naturally can’t help. Bodies are weird, they do stuff,” Crowley tried to reassure the Archangel, afraid the physical gesture might not be enough.

Gabriel couldn't help an involuntary sigh and a tiny, faint moan, both of relief. He put his hand on the hand Crowley had on his hip and squeezed, as a small gesture of acceptance and thanks. He really appreciated that the demon was helpful in this. He didn't need to fight anything anymore, at least not now, not today.

He nodded and lifted it up a little, to kiss Aziraphale's shoulder.

Aziraphale hushed him soothingly, running his fingers through Gabriel's hair. "Earlier you were responding to my arousal which is perfectly normal. And this time, we're intentionally applying more pressure than they normally would and also touching Sensitive areas in ways that encourage such a reaction. It's quite alright."

“See, everything’s ok,” Crowley said gently.

"I love you," was the only thing Gabriel could say, relieved that the matter had been less embarrassing than he anticipated. And he had to admit that he liked being between them at this moment, receiving these attentions that he had never experienced before. He liked Aziraphale to guide him. And he liked Crowley's hand on his hip, and his careful touch on his feathers. There was something profoundly intimate about the entire act, resembling those times when he made love to the angel. Gabriel was feeling a little overwhelmed, but at the same time, it was all making him feel cared and loved. And silently happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Aziraphale smiled and kissed him once more softly. "I love you too, dearheart," he murmured, pressing another kiss to Gabriel's temple. "Crowley... Why don't you try massaging this area for him?" he asked gently, looking at their demonic lover.

Crowley turned his gaze on the spot Aziraphale was talking about and then narrowed his eyes at his half of Gabriel’s back, thinking for a moment.

“That’s ok with you, Gabe?” he asked the Archangel a moment later.

Gabriel was unaware of the particularities and procedures of this type of preening, so he did not know why his angel had offered Crowley to occupy his space. But he trusted Aziraphale, he would never put him in a situation with the demon that was going to end badly. The angel was the first interested in harmony between them.

What surprised the archangel was that Crowley did not object. He was too used to his elusive and reluctant attitude in everything that had to do with him.

"It's ok, if it is ok with you," Gabriel replied.

Crowley swallowed and then bit his lip, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. It also wasn’t the answer he wanted.

He worried his lip for another moment and then let out a breath, hoping his tone didn’t come off the wrong way.

“Gabriel,” he paused for a moment, “ _It_ is _not_ up to me on whether it’s ok to touch you or not.” He moved his hands away from the Archangel now.

“So, I’m asking again. Is it ok if I touch you there.”

Gabriel sighed. Why did Crowley complicate such simple things? He just wanted to make sure the demon wasn't going to do it just because Aziraphale had craved it, that he wasn't uncomfortable taking care of him. And he had already said yes. What had he not understood of his answer? He paused for a moment before answering, frowning, without raising his head.

"Give me a second," he said.

He closed his eyes, breathing. He had made a promise to his angel and was going to keep it. And there was no way he was going to react impulsively this time. He would deal with this later.

"It's ok," he agreed, opening his eyes and looking forward, looking calmly but coldly forward, to nowhere in particular, a look that Crowley couldn't see because he was behind him.

Crowley sighed quietly. Whatever, Gabriel agreed again, he would just do it and if the Archangel changed his mind then he would stop.

Crowley stood up and then moved around the wing, and then settled back down onto the cushions. A moment later he gently pressed his palm against the spot Aziraphale had been messing with. Then he applied a bit of pressure, waiting to see Gabriel’s reaction before moving on to do anything else.

As Crowley moved around him, Gabriel wondered for the hundredth time why the demon couldn't ever be more spontaneous. If he, who was an archangel and led his entire existence under the empire of God's will, could relax and let himself go, why not him? Why did what should be enjoyable always become a kind of legal agreement or administrative process? Aziraphale was the opposite: the angel embraced everything that was appealing to him without a second thought, with happiness and enthusiasm.

But luckily for his own state of mind, Gabriel could not continue his disquisitions, because Crowley was already in front of him and had placed his hand on the same place where the angel had previously had it.

"Ah...," was the exclamation of pleasure that escaped from his mouth, without him being able to avoid it, despite the hint of tension that had begun to take over him. It was clear that whatever was in that area of his wings produced a reaction in him that was completely independent of his will. 

Seeing that Gabriel wasn’t going to tell him to stop, Crowley brought his other hand up and switched from using his palm to pressing against that spot with both thumbs. He drug the two digits down and then up before rotating them in opposite directions, moving them in tight circles.

Gabriel made a surprised gesture at the spark of pleasure that had just flowed down his spine. It was the same thing that had happened to him under Aziraphale's hands, but this time it seemed as if Crowley had devoted himself to this all his life, because his fingers were too precise. Gabriel wondered what Crowley had really done in Hell.

Crowley paused for a moment at that gesture, but then went back to massaging. Only this time he anchored his hands by pressing his thumbs down a little ways away from the spot and then pressed his index fingers against the area and rubbed in circles.

“Is this good or do you want me to press harder?” Crowley finally asked, breaking the silence as he switched to using his middle fingers and then started using his index fingers again, but placing them a bit lower as all four fingers continued to rub in tight circles.

"It seems you have experience doing this... do what you think is necessary. Do what you would do with Aziraphale," Gabriel replied, intending to focus on what he was feeling.

Crowley furrowed his brows, “I... am though.” 

And then he cocked his head to the side, “I guess I sorta do, sometimes I preened other Demons.”

"You are very skillful," Gabriel said sincerely, in a low voice.

Crowley blushed faintly and glanced to the side as he continued to massage. “I guess,” he murmured. He just barely had done anything with either angel’s wings, so he could hardly call what he did skillful.

"Oh, yes...," Crowley had not finished speaking when Gabriel made another small moan. He closed his eyes again and let the demon continue to do just what he was doing. The archangel had realized that when he was saturated with a situation, sometimes the best option was to give in, not to resist. Just the opposite of what he had always done at Heaven.

Aziraphale was a bit worried over the initial back and forth as the pair seemed to continue questioning one another's wants and motives. He swallowed but eventually sighed with relief as they finally settled down. 

A slow smile spread over his face as Crowley seemed to know just what to do, his fingers so precise and clever... "I wonder if you carry a lot of stress there and so if feels really good to have it worked on," Aziraphale wondered as he went back to working on his own wing, gently helping Gabriel to stretch as he'd done for him earlier.

Gabriel threw his hand back and this time it was Aziraphale's leg that touched. He needed to feel close to him again. He needed his stability, his calm, his light. He would have given something to hug him.

"Maybe you're right, honey. Stress. And tiredness," although he didn't want to specify what kind of tiredness he meant. "Give me your hand, angel," he asked. 

Aziraphale gently took Gabriel's hand and pressed his lips to the archangel's temple to soothe him. "You know," the blonde angel chuckled softly as he shifted to look both his lovers over. "It's remarkable how stubborn you both are..."

Gabriel squeezed Aziraphale's hand. He only knew that he could not understand the demon and that from his point of view, he had done everything possible to achieve it. Or for the demon to understand him. Or for him to forgive him, as he had been willing to do as well. He was beginning to run out of resources.

Head lowered, the archangel turned it sideways to look at the angel, frowning slightly upward, silently. And he squeezed his hand even more.

Aziraphale squeezed Gabriel's hand back gently and brought it to his lips to kiss gently over his knuckles. "Gabriel is learning everyday. How the world works... How good and evil at not so cut and dry," he murmured looking pointedly to Crowley. "But he's come so far from where we first started, Crowley. Even you should recognize that," he insisted. 

"And yet Crowley has been through so much... And when you were quick to anger in the beginning it put him on the defensive," Aziraphale murmured, looking back to Gabriel. "He has not been around you as much as I have and has been in literal hell for so long... Only to have demons twist his fears even more as he came back to us. He's been through so much and is delicate right now... And that can make it hard to see the good. But you are both trying... And I am so grateful to both of you for that," Aziraphale murmured, looking back and forth between them.

Gabriel smiled at Aziraphale, grateful to feel that he was by his side, trying to comfort him. The angel was always the point of light in the dark, that which the archangel was getting used to clinging to when it seemed that nothing made sense. And because Aziraphale was able to see the truth in him.

He didn't know what the future would bring, but it was comforting to know that whatever it was, he would face it with him.

"Okay love, I know what you're saying is true. I know that," Gabriel replied. Then he sighed deeply and relaxed his shoulders, looking straight ahead again, his head lowered, without letting go of the angel's hand.

Crowley lowered his gaze, glancing to the side as Aziraphale spoke. He felt chastised in that moment and so he just silently continued to preen the Archangel’s wing.

Aziraphale leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Crowley's cheek, nuzzling his hair gently. "You're amazing, you know that?" he asked him softly. "It's okay to be worried and unsure... But seek council from me when you feel this way. Please?" he asked, looking between them both again and squeezing Gabriel's hand again.

“But…,” Crowley began quietly and then paused before giving a tiny nod, “ok,” he said quietly, still working on his thumbs in small circles.

He didn’t really feel like that made sense for this certain situation, but figured Aziraphale meant in general. 

Crowley sighed, he had just wanted to make sure he was only touching the Archangel in a way he wanted to be touched.

Gabriel was about to sink back into his usual thought of "it's impossible to move forward with him" when he saw Aziraphale speak to the demon. The archangel raised his head a little and looked at him.

"Crowley. Everything is fine. I didn't understand you and you didn't understand me either, but nothing irreparable has happened, okay? We'll learn," he told him, with a small smile that he hoped was reassuring. He wasn't sure that anything he said would do any good (and when had it done it?) but he didn't want to stop trying one more time. 

“Alright, thanks... sorry for upsetting you,” Crowley said a bit louder than when he spoke to Aziraphale, and continued to massage and preen the larger being.

Aziraphale smiled at the both of them and shifted to gently continue preening Gabriel's other wing. "You two are so wonderful."

"Don't worry, Crowley. I'm also sorry I don't have more patience sometimes," Gabriel replied, and lowered his head slightly to let Crowley continue doing what he had started to like so much with his fingers, without releasing Aziraphale's hand.

"Angel, do you know you would make an excellent interdepartamental intermediary Up There, if you wanted?" Gabriel giggled, kissing his hand quickly. "You are extraordinary."

“S’ok,” Crowley said quietly.

Aziraphale hummed and squeezed Gabriel's hand as he kept his eyes on his work. "Perhaps... I'm still not sure I have a place up there anymore."

"Oh come on, you talked to Michael, she told me, besides, you remember that we agreed that _oooooh Lord...,"_ the archangel could not help himself under the pressure of Crowley's fingers. He'd touched a spot that had just sent a flash of pleasure from there to his scalp, up the nape of his neck.

Aziraphale chuckled softly at the reaction and looked to where Crowley was touching before shifting to do the same on the other side. "Oh I know the offer is there, dear... But not all angels are as forgiving as others and... I'm not sure I feel like I resonate with them like I once did."

Crowley perked up a bit at that and pressed down on that spot again. Then paused for a moment to bite his bottom lip before going back to rubbing that spot, thinking better than to ask if it was ok again.

And Gabriel felt the same again, but twice. He tried to respond to Aziraphale, but suddenly everything that was not their hands and what he felt had taken a back seat.

"Oh... my...," he said before his mouth fell open in a silent exclamation. His eyes widened. And as for other parts of his anatomy... well, the pressure in his effort, which had begun to wear off during the exchange of words with Crowley, had just made an appearance again.

Aziraphale chuckled softly. "I may be overly sensitive, but... At least I'm not the only one who has weak points."

Crowley gnawed at his lip when Aziraphale said that, eyes moving to the angel in silent question.

Gabriel smirked and bit his lower lip as he heard Aziraphale, glancing at him. "My God, angel... me, overly sensitive," he said, shaking his head slightly from side to side. "But weak points, no, no, my love, weak points me? We'll talk about that later," he continued, with an air of skepticism, still smiling at him affectionately. 

"I don't think you're overly sensitive. I think this might be typical and I'm the oddity," he assured gently. "And don't think of these spots as bad things. They aren't that type of weakness," he assured gently. "Just a spot that feels more than others," he assured gently.

Crowley slowly turned his gaze back on the spot when it seemed like Gabriel was ok with everything. Though he wasn’t entirely sure why the Archangel needed to talk with Aziraphale later. The angel was just making a joke, he thought at least. 

"Well, do you know what I think? Considering how my celestial body has reacted to everything so far... maybe in that sense She made us of the same mold, I wouldn't be surprised at all", replied Gabriel, making a little joke, as before. "I'm starting to get used to _this,"_ he continued, raising a hand, "has a lot more chance than I thought."

"And regarding those weak points, hun, welcome if they are all like these," he finished smiling, and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, relaxing even more. At the same time, some of his feathers were stretched out reflexively, as if they were glad that the archangel changed his mood.

Aziraphale chuckled and gently massaged his lover's wings, helping to stretch and groom them appropriately. "I think you might be right, my dear. All of us are more alike than we think. Angel, demon, and even human."

Gabriel smiled fondly at him. A few weeks ago, maybe even a few days ago, a phrase like that would have seemed nonsense. Perhaps he would even have doubted the angel's clarity of mind. But now... well... there were things that were working miracles in him, without a doubt.

Then he twisted his neck a little to stretch it and just let things happen, not thinking about anything else. He was comfortable and somewhat more relaxed at the moment. He wished everything was always like this: simple, pleasant.

At the neck twisting, Crowley began shifting his circling thumbs up. Kneading at the soft tissue and muscle until he reached Gabriel’s neck and began massaging there.

"Oh... ooh...," Gabriel murmured, and "...thank you," as he placed a hand on Crowley's thigh, gently. He realized that his angel would be more adept with both hands free, so with one last squeeze he released his hand.

Crowley blushed a bit and looked to the side, “S’not a big deal, you don’t have to thank me.”

Gabriel just looked up and smiled at him, while stroking his thigh. If he couldn't thank her in words, at least he wanted the demon to know that he appreciated him being attentive to what he needed. And God knew it was really good for him to have someone take care of his neck.

Crowley added a bit more pressure behind the pressing of his thumbs, fingers splaying to gently massage at the Archangel’s shoulders.

Gabriel couldn't help but emit more murmurs of relief and pleasure as the demon loosened a few more knots in his back. The archangel would never have said that his celestial body could contract like that when it came to muscles... well, he hadn't known anything about how it could stretch either until a few days ago, but he had figured it out very precisely.

After a couple of minutes, Gabriel couldn't help but bring his other hand closer to Crowley's other thigh. He needed a little more physical contact, more closeness.

Aziraphale smiled and shifted his hand to help massage again leaning down to nuzzle into Gabriel's feathers as he'd done to him earlier. "Mm... So beautiful..." 

Gabriel gave a small, almost imperceptible start at the invasion of Aziraphale's hands. He let the angel work, gentle but insistent and steady. Having someone's hands completely interspersed with their feathers was a feeling he had never experienced. It was all so different from the careful but cold treatment of Raphael's team. It had a too physical nuance, almost with a meaning, as if it was also trying to convey something... how could he qualify it, what was that word?

The archangel thought he remembered that it was "erotic." He was beginning to understand that it was not only related to matters of a sexual nature. It could be everywhere, in all the damn parts of their body and whatever they did together.

Amazing.

Crowley frowned when Gabriel started, but when Gabriel didn’t do anything else he just continued to massage the Archangel’s neck.

Four hands on his body, not repairing or healing him, but making him feel... good... great, actually. Now Aziraphale's hands were in the same place where they had previously made his effort to react in a certain way. Gabriel knew that if he continued down this path, he would again have him upright between his legs as before. Although he was a little less concerned about its appearance, after what his angel and this demon had explained to him.

And speaking of Crowley. He still didn't know to what extent he was doing this because he really wanted to or because he simply wanted to please Aziraphale's request. But anyway, he wanted to return the favor, whatever he thought.

Aziraphale hummed and locked eyes with Crowley, smiling playfully. He slid his hand down Gabriel's side. "I think our Gabriel is getting... eager again," he murmured softly.

Crowley blinked and shifted to glance over Gabriel’s shoulder easier while still continuing to massage.

“Guess so,” he replied, not knowing what else to say.

Then he shifted back so that he was kneeling more comfortably

Honestly he wasn’t sure why the angels were so sensitive to touch... ok he had a bit of an idea but it was still a bit strange to see them get so excited. Not that it was a bad strange, but he just... wasn’t used to seeing that.

Sure he had seen some of the lust demons get a bit worked up, but it was never near what the angels were experiencing. 

He just hoped when they finally groomed his wings that the two wouldn’t be off put by his lack of... well his lack of enthusiasm? Lust? Well, whatever the angels wanted to call their pleasure towards preening.

Aziraphale hummed and ran his fingers luxuriously through Gabriel's feathers with both hands next. "I wonder if he can come undone from just this, like me... Or if I'll need to give him a helping hand."

Crowley glanced to the side, at Aziraphale, and moved his thumbs up a bit higher, so that they were pressing in that small indent at the back of the Archangel’s neck.

“Not sure if he wants you to stop touching his wing, looks like he started really enjoying everything once you started messing with it again,” Crowley spoke quietly.

"Hmm... Maybe. Gabriel, darling... What do you want? Do you want one of us to continue grooming you and another to help you with your _growing problem?_ Or do you want us both to keep grooming and see what happens?" Aziraphale asked low in Gabriel's ear. 

Crowley cocked his head to the side a bit, also wondering which Gabriel wanted to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

"I've never had an experience like this, it's the truth, so... I think you can both move on. I'm feeling good, maybe too good," he giggled, "so do what you want, please. I know I'm in good hands, "replied Gabriel, somewhat more comfortable with his growing problem, after both assured him that he need not feel self-conscious.

Crowley bit his lip in thought, “Maybe... I mean if you wouldn’t rather it be Aziraphale. Maybe I could move to your lap like I had for him?” Crowley asked and then bit his lip again.

Gabriel hadn't expected Crowley to take the initiative or be tempted to have more contact with him than he had so far, but he did find it... pleasantly surprising. Unexpected, but pleasant, despite all his reluctance to wait for what he was getting used to not waiting.

"Of course," he told him, spreading his hands in a welcoming gesture.

Aziraphale smiled, pleased to see that Crowley was offering to help. "That would be lovely. And I'll continue back here."

Slowly Crowley pulled his hands away and moved to the front of the Archangel. He hesitated for only a moment before swinging a leg over Gabriel’s lap and slowly sat down on it. Then he wiggled a bit to get more comfortable before throwing his arms around Gabriel’s neck.

“This ok?” he could feel how the Archangel’s cock was pressed up against himself and hoped he had gotten in a position that was comfortable for the both of them.

Gabriel let Crowley position himself slowly over him. He shifted a little to allow the demon to be as comfortable as possible. When he was fully on his legs, Gabriel put his hands on his waist and looked up, searching his eyes.

"It's perfect," he replied.

Crowley gave the Archangel a small, shy smile and locked his fingers together.

“Good,” he said quietly and rolled his hips, letting out a small breath at the feeling of Gabriel’s cock rubbing against his arse.

Aziraphale let out a breath of his own against the back of Gabriel's neck, settling directly behind him as he began running his fingers through Crowley's feathers again and gently massaging.

"Oh my...," Gabriel muttered again, his voice barely audible. Crowley's hip twist had caused his effort to jump and tense... and his hands around his neck were also part of that result. A gesture like that, which was not expected, was intimate and reassuring. He gently stroked the demon and bit his lower lip.

Crowley rolled his hips again, keeping in mind what Gabriel said. He was still a bit cautious, in the case something done to his wings caused the Archangel to flinch or need a moment to pause. 

But slowly he began to relax fully, small breaths leaving in tiny puffs as he continued to grind against Gabriel’s lap.

"Oh Crowley... hmmm...," Gabriel muttered again, hiding his face in the demon's body. "Yes...," he continued, sliding his hands over his back. He remembered that he had only recently been in this same situation: Crowley on his lap and, to his surprise, him wanting to have more of him. And although only a few days had passed, it seemed that a long time had passed, because the situation was completely different.

The archangel moved his hands up Crowley's back, slowly, caressing him, feeling him with his fingers. This time, he was determined that things would end very differently.

Crowley gnawed at the inside of his cheek when Gabriel rubbed his back. This time he was a bit more aware that the Archangel could probably feel the scars there. 

Yes, the brushes of his hands over them felt fine still, maybe not as good as when Gabriel had first done it since the touch was evenly spread over them, but he didn’t have any reason to tell him to stop. So Crowley just shut his eyes and let his chin rest atop the Archangel’s head as he got lost to sensation. Though he couldn’t help saying one thing.

“Just mind the middle of m’back, don’t want my wings out yet,” he figured Gabriel knew what he was talking about.

"Sure, I'll be careful," Gabriel replied almost in a whisper, and tried to move his fingers to the sides. There he could feel the scars that he had once seen and touched. He touched them again with the tips of his fingers, almost casually, without insisting. He didn't know if the demon found it uncomfortable, but the truth is that he had never complained. Still, the scars were never testimony to anything positive, especially on the back of a former angel.

“Thank you,” Crowley said almost inaudibly before moving his hands up just a bit to tangle in Gabriel’s hair, hips still continuing to roll.

Aziraphale hummed and ran his fingers down Gabriel's spine as he kissed over Gabriel's neck. "You two look so beautiful together... I cannot believe how lucky I am."

Gabriel couldn't believe this was happening either: Crowley, on his own initiative seemed to be... enjoying being with him, on top of him. What had happened? But he didn't want to say anything, because as soon as he opened his mouth, he knew that any misunderstanding could arise. And he couldn't think too much right now either, with his fingers entwined in his hair and his hips rubbing over his increasingly tense cock.

And his angel at his back, caressing and kissing him. He was among them, this time being the object of their attentions, for the first time.

He just needed something more. He raised his head, looking at Crowley. And then he raised a hand to caress his cheek. Maybe he shouldn't get carried away like this, he shouldn't take anything for granted with this demon. If he had put up a barrier, it was for a reason. But... but just for now, just for this moment, he touched his cheek with his fingers and then slid them up to his chin. Gabriel remembered what had happened between them when they were like this last time, and how much he had enjoyed those kisses. And how sorry he was that he had to do without them.

Crowley leaned into Gabriel’s touch with a small sigh. Peeking his eyes open, Crowley’s gaze fell to Gabriel’s lips, also remembering how much he was enjoying the larger being’s kisses.

With an almost imperceptible smile, Gabriel received Crowley's lips on his. Slowly, very slowly at first, leading him towards him with his fingertips but allowing the demon to lead the pace. This time, Gabriel knew what was happening and he felt comfortable, in control of what he did and knew. And paradoxically, he was happier than ever to give up control in what he did not know.

His feathers again stretched and fluttered slightly as all the stimuli around him caused his lips to part spontaneously trying to give way to Crowley's tongue. He was beginning to lose the ability to think and could only let his celestial body act on its own.

Crowley pressed his lips against Gabriel’s a touch harder, slowly he let his tongue dip inside to caress the Archangel’s with a hum. 

His grip on Gabriel’s hair tightened slightly and the hum turned into a moan.

Aziraphale watched their kiss with hungry eyes, loving the vision of them together... He licked his lips and kissed over Gabriel's spine. "I cannot wait to see you two together for the first time... Gabriel driving into Crowley and making him whine and making those adorable faces he does when he's overwhelmed..." Aziraphale murmured so they both could hear.

Crowley tightened his grip on Gabriel’s hair just a bit more as he ground down a bit more incessantly at the mental images he got from that.

He already knew how big Gabriel was from just taking him in his mouth. So, what would it feel like to be stretched open on his cock? 

“Nngk,” Crowley pulled away from the kiss to pant for a moment, drawing in air he technically didn’t need before he pressed their lips back together, kissing more fervently.

Gabriel moaned audibly into the kiss and this time, his effort stretched considerably, rising until he felt himself tensing under Crowley's ass, pressing up against him. Aziraphale's words and the image they had sent into his mind had excited him in an incredible way that made every hair on his body stand on end.

That something like that happened was something he had put out of his mind. But he had wanted it, and it seemed his body remembered that desire, because it had taken so little for him to react to that possibility. And Aziraphale looked at both of them, oh... by all Saints. He knew the angel wanted them to get along, even love each other, but he had forgotten that he also wanted to see _them._

The archangel responded to the demon's sudden passion, capturing his tongue, his mouth, asking for more and leaving him free to do whatever he wanted with him.

“Mmmmnnm,” Crowley moaned deeply, mouth parting from Gabriel’s for a moment as he enjoyed the sensation of his tongue being sucked. Immediately he pressed their lips back together while his legs parted slightly, mind going blank for a moment.

A moment later he shifted, legs moving to wrap around the Archangel’s waist as he ground down harder.

He still couldn’t believe Gabriel was so good at kissing already, though he was sure Aziraphale had something to do with that. The angel was a remarkably good kisser after all.

_Good Lord, _Gabriel managed to think as Crowley wrapped himself around his body like a snake, all of him legs, arms, hands, tongue. Definitely, the archangel lost all reason and began to move against him pushing him with his effort, rubbing against him. He wanted to enjoy this unusual situation as much as possible, without thinking about anything else... as long as his effort allowed him, because it seemed that it was not going to stay in that state for long.__

__And he hoped Aziraphale was enjoying this as much as he was. That time it hurt not only to lose what he was doing with Crowley, but the frustration he could sense in the angel._ _

__He raised his hands and took the demon's face in them. He looked into his eyes and gently nipped his chin. Then he kissed him again, repeating it all, but this time even more slowly, little kisses at first, as he kept moving under him. Then he lost himself again and kissed him, kissed him, kissed him, savoring him and feeling his moisture and warmth._ _

__He wanted Aziraphale to see everything and feel it as much as he did._ _

__Crowley made a pleased hissing noise at the kisses. The sound growing slightly louder as he kissed Gabriel back and wrapped himself tighter around the Archangel. One hand untangled from his hair and its nails gently scratched at the nape of Gabriel’s neck._ _

__He couldn’t help getting fully lost in the Archangel’s kisses. He couldn’t help just enjoying the way Gabriel’s effort rubbed up against him and wanting to stay pressed up against, and wrapped around the hard planes of the larger being’s body and soak up the attention he was giving him._ _

__Gabriel also remembered when, in the morning, they had been practically like this, so close, almost fused as now. Then Crowley ran off as if the archangel was drenched in holy water, but now... when he had a mind that could work again, Gabriel had to know what caused a change that he no longer expected in any way._ _

__But for now he would take advantage of what was in front of him, even if it was fleeting or meaningless. Although the next minute it would have disappeared. That's why he placed his hands around his waist and it was he who lifted him slightly to reposition him even better, even more precisely where Gabriel had learned that his cock felt better that pressure and that friction. And they were still practically fused into each other._ _

__He moved his hands down his sides, palms open, conveying that he wanted him there, that he wanted this, if he wanted it too. He reached his shoulders and ran down his arms, until he reached his hands. He laced his fingers with his. Thus united, he stretched their arms to the sides and withdrew a little to contemplate him. He wanted to look at him well, in all his demonic beauty. But he also wanted him to see him, to be fully aware of who he was with. _It's you and me and we're here, like this, _he was trying to tell him.___ _

____Then he gently released him and took his face in his hands. He approached slowly, looking into his eyes and at his lips, until he kissed him again._ _ _ _

____Crowley moaned into the new kiss, a bit disappointed he wasn’t playing with Gabriel’s hair any longer. Though he was dazed enough that the option of moving his hands back behind the Archangel’s head didn’t register, and instead he let his hands splayed across Gabriel’s chest._ _ _ _

____Crowley had never had that gesture with him. A gesture that Aziraphale made often and that Gabriel loved. The archangel put his hands on his, wanting to do what he did with the angel: take both hands and kiss his palms, sink his face in them, breathe in his scent with his eyes closed and feel his heat on his cheeks. Feeling that he was his and he was his too._ _ _ _

____But he did not. He just held them there, squeezing them a little over him, as he watched him and moved under his ass. A little more slowly, because he wanted it to last. If this was going to go away later, if Crowley was going to be the same aloof and elusive being as before, at least he wanted to have this now. And doing it right this time._ _ _ _

____Aziraphale smiled at his two lovers moving together... It felt like such a gentle intimate moment. They could argue like cats and dogs, but when they finally got down to it... It was clear that these two had chemistry. He didn't speak, not wanting to break the spell between them._ _ _ _

____Gabriel freed his hands to put them on his ass, that part of him that had attracted him almost from the first moment, pulling him against himself. He accelerated the movement, with more force and pressure, seeking more friction on his effort, faster, grabbing his ass and moving him around as he desired. "Stroke my hair again, and my face if you want it, whatever you want," he asked, looking for his mouth once more. He hoped the demon would notice that he was very close to the end._ _ _ _

____He could feel Aziraphale behind him, still with his fingers between his feathers without saying a single word. It aroused him even more knowing he was there, giving him those pleasant sensations while he enjoyed the sight of them both._ _ _ _

____“Mmmmnhm,” Crowley moaned as Gabriel sped his grinding up once again and pressed their mouths together, seeking contact again. Wanting the contact again and to lose himself in the Archangel’s kisses._ _ _ _

____He slid his hands up and over Gabriel’s shoulders, seeking out his hair so that he could once more bury his fingers in the soft tresses._ _ _ _

____Gabriel had not failed to notice that Crowley's effort was just as taut as his own, pressed against his body. For the past few moments, she had felt him grow and churn against her stomach. Suddenly he knew what he wanted. And now he was going to go to the end._ _ _ _

____With both hands on his ass and moving faster and faster, he tried to make the demon's effort brush against him more intensely at the same time. "Crowley, do you want... ah... with me," he asked between a moan, in a very low voice, bringing their foreheads together._ _ _ _

____Crowley bit his lip and nodded before letting his face fall against the Archangel’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____“Mmm, yes Gabe, please,” Crowley moaned out quietly before his lips were kissing and nipping at the soft skin. He did want to cum, everything felt so good and he didn’t want it to stop before he also had his release._ _ _ _

____"Do it my darlings," Aziraphale whispered harshly to them both. "Come undone and let me see you both enraptured."_ _ _ _

____Crowley whimpered at that and rolled his hips best he could with Gabriel holding onto him._ _ _ _

____Gabe, the archangel had just heard his name from the demon's lips, and in the same way that Aziraphale sometimes called him... as he liked it... and his angel, asking both of them to do it for him... "Oh Crowley oh Crowley oh... ah...," he said, losing his mind in that instant._ _ _ _

____But the orgasm was coming and he could no longer articulate a single word. He struggled to get the demon to come with him, trying to coordinate all his movements, because he could no longer help it even if he had tried. He felt his cock hot against his stomach and he just wished he could do it, because he wasn't going to take it anymore._ _ _ _

____The orgasm came seconds before he felt Crowley's now fiery effort throb against him once more, and a warm moisture spread between them._ _ _ _

____Crowley let out a long drawn out gasp, face pressing hard against the Archangel’s neck as his hips spasmed, spurring him onto rolling his hips incessantly._ _ _ _

____“F-fuuck,” Crowley whimpered out as his orgasm shot sharp pleasure up his spine, back arching and pressing his chest up against Gabriel’s._ _ _ _

____The demon's movements sped up the process. Now he looked like a snake moving over him, driving him crazy in an orgasm that seemed to be lasting longer than any he'd experienced before. The peak reached him in the middle of a silent scream, while everything turned into a deafening orgasm with which he lost all notion of reality in a second._ _ _ _

____He ended up panting and making disjointed sounds until it all ended between spasms and little moans. As Crowley calmed his movements, he closed his eyes to focus on the sensations. He moved his hands slowly down his back, miraculously remembering not to touch the center, and feeling the scars with his fingertips._ _ _ _

____At that moment he thought... no, he just felt, without his brain intervening at all, that he accepted all that Crowley was. His present and his past, whatever it was._ _ _ _

____Crowley felt his mind go a bit hazy as his orgasm finished. The aftershocks of it had his cock twitching and his hips giving small spasms as he slumped boneless and relaxed against the Archangel._ _ _ _

____A small content hiss left Crowley as he languidly mouthed at what skin he could, and a small moan left him as his legs finally slid from where they were crossed behind Gabriel’s back._ _ _ _

____“Mmm, that was nice,” Crowley said breathily, arms limply draped over Gabriel’s shoulders, fully relaxed and enjoying the way the Archangel continued to touch him._ _ _ _

____Aziraphale hummed happily at seeing his lovers come undone, kissing the nape of Gabriel's neck before shifting to kiss Crowley over Gabriel's shoulder as he saw the demon kissing over the Archangel's skin. "You two... Are amazing..."_ _ _ _

____“Sssth,” Crowley hissed softly in reply, endorphins still running through him._ _ _ _

____Gabriel felt soft, hypersensitive, every little stimulus and sensation on every inch of his skin. His eyelids were heavy, and with his eyes still closed he felt Aziraphale's kiss, and they both kissed over his shoulder. He turned his face a little to bring his forehead closer to them, trying to participate in that kiss without wanting to interrupt them._ _ _ _

____He reached back to touch as much of Aziraphale as he could. If it were up to him, he would stay that way indefinitely. Or he would repeat it every day of this new life that he was embracing more and more._ _ _ _

____When Gabriel turned for a kiss, Aziraphale smiled and turned to kiss him as well. He didn't want to leave him out of the equation and he loved when Gabriel was like this..._ _ _ _

____Soft. Speechless. Loving._ _ _ _

____Crowley peeked an eye open when he felt both angels shift, then followed Aziraphale’s lead and pressed a soft kiss to Gabriel’s cheek._ _ _ _

____Gabriel allowed himself to be kissed and kissed in turn, feeling a strange lump in his throat, probably the result of the tension experienced by his celestial body, he thought. They continued for a couple of minutes, wrapped in the warmth of the three of them, in the sound of their lips and their bodies, which barely moved._ _ _ _

____"My poor tired darlings…," he sighed, kissing at Gabriel's temple and then Crowley's forehead softly. "We still have one more person to groom."_ _ _ _

____Crowley blinked and looked over at Aziraphale. He had forgotten about that._ _ _ _

____“You both still want too?” he asked quietly, feeling his wings twitch in the other plane they were kept in at the thought._ _ _ _

____"Only if you're comfortable, darling," Aziraphale assured with a gentle smile. "But yes, we'd love to take care of you," he assured gently._ _ _ _

____Crowley gnawed his bottom lip at that, still slightly unsure about letting either angel touch them._ _ _ _

____“You’ll... you’ll be careful with them?” he asked a moment later. “No uh... no plucking out feathers that aren’t ready to fall out, or um…,” he swallowed, stopping before he began to ramble._ _ _ _

____Gabriel looked at them both with heavy eyelids and a little goofy smile, still in the mist left by the orgasm. He didn't want to get out of that nest of bodies and kisses. But he also didn't want Crowley to only have a painful memory of the first time Gabriel saw his wings._ _ _ _

____"We will, we will take care of you and we will not touch anything we should not. It will be as good as it has been for me, if you want. I promise," he managed to mutter._ _ _ _

____"Of course we'll be careful, darling," Aziraphale insisted, lovingly kissing his nose. "And if there's anything special we need to know about treating them, please tell us," he insisted, giving Gabriel's wings one last stroke._ _ _ _

____Gabriel moaned barely audibly and smiled at Aziraphale, kissing him where he could. He closed his eyes for a moment and caressed him with his forehead, in one of those big cat gestures that came out of him spontaneously._ _ _ _

____Aziraphale chuckled at the affectionate, feline gesture, nuzzling Gabriel back and kissing him softly as they let Crowley process his decision._ _ _ _

____After a moment Crowley finally gave a tiny nod and a quiet, “alright,” before starting to wiggle out of Gabriel’s grip._ _ _ _

____Aziraphale shifted so the three of them could shift positions, smiling warmly. He gently patted Gabriel's wings with an affectionate hand. "Time to put these gorgeous things away, dear."_ _ _ _

____Gabriel smirked, glancing at Aziraphale as he allowed Crowley to rise, sliding his hands down his legs as he did so._ _ _ _

____"My first home preening session has been a huge success," he said, opening them fully to stretch them out and aerate them. They glowed again for a few seconds, proud of themselves, and disappeared behind him._ _ _ _

____“That’s good to hear,” Crowley said quietly while trying to get into a comfortable position._ _ _ _

____After a moment of shifting about, Crowley ended up sitting cross-legged with his back to the two angels. A second later his wings manifested, dust coating the pillows just as it had coated the floor earlier._ _ _ _

____“Just... just be gentle, the feathers are brittle,” Crowley said with an anxious wobble to his voice. Normally no one preened his wings but himself, and even that was an ordeal usually._ _ _ _

____With a swallow Crowley slowly stretched his wings before pulling them close to himself again and gingerly kept them held aloft so they wouldn’t brush up against the pillows._ _ _ _

____“So uh... um...” he swallowed again, not sure what to say just yet. “I guess get close so you can see what I’m trying to explain?” Crowley said unsure of himself._ _ _ _

____Gabriel experienced the same fascination again at the majesty of perfectly formed black wings, along with sadness to see the state in which they were. He brought his arms up to stretch his muscles, wondering what to do with a panorama like that._ _ _ _

____"They still look very beautiful to me," he said later, with his hands in his lap and moving closer to look closely at the feathers, as Crowley had requested. "But we're going to try to get to his best version," he continued, looking at Aziraphale. "Tell me where do we start... I don't want to hurt him in any way."_ _ _ _

____"Of course," Aziraphale murmured, shifting closer to peer at Crowley's wings and peer between them to see how they were structured as he awaited his serpent's instructions. He smiled reassuringly at Gabriel, gently resting his hand on his thigh. "We'll be very careful and try to give Crowley the best experience we can."_ _ _ _

____Gabriel caressed Aziraphale's hand. "I'm glad I can do it," he told him very close to his ear, before breathing his scent into the crook of his neck and kissing his shoulder. He still felt relaxed enough and full of endorphins not to worry too much about anything else. And he was happy knowing that whatever happened, his angel would be with him._ _ _ _

____“Ok, so,” Crowley inhaled and exhaled before grabbing hold of either of his thighs and squeezing slightly. “If you lightly run your hands over m’feathers, they should feel sorta tough. Er... well compared to how healthy and smooth your feathers feel at least,” Crowley glanced down at that, cheeks coloring in embarrassment._ _ _ _

____“If you brush those aside there should be a layer of finer feeling feathers under them. They’re my down feathers.” He was pretty sure if the two angels didn’t understand what he meant by his wings being brittle, they would now._ _ _ _

____Crowley squeezed his thighs harder at that thought._ _ _ _

____“Those ones have these tips that disintegrate into a powder.” Crowley got quieter at that, feeling self-conscious. “You’ll need to coat my feathers in that, like how you both have to coat yours in preen oil.” He hoped the two wouldn’t find that disgusting._ _ _ _

____Gabriel frowned, suddenly saddened by what Crowley was saying and, above all, how he was telling it. Why such beautiful black wings like these was so unkempt? This was one of those moments when, despite everything, Crowley managed to move him deeply._ _ _ _

____"We are going to take very good care of you, Crowley. What is fragile will become strong, and what is good will be even better," he told him._ _ _ _

____Crowley highly doubted that would be true but kept quiet on that thought. It wasn’t like the Archangel actually understood just how truly bad his wings had become. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to explain why they couldn’t just use preen oil on his wings._ _ _ _

____Hoped neither would ask about why his uropygial glands were dried up and why he had to use powder down instead._ _ _ _

____So instead all Crowley did was say a quiet, “thanks.”_ _ _ _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu, our beta, (and sometimes Crowley) for her excellent work, who has also been a constant support during this project. And of course, for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hello, all our pretty followers, sorry for the delay ^___^  
>  Due to Her inefable plan, we have had unexpected problems lately that needed to be atended, but now we are back!  
> Thank you again for your constantly support and eternal love._
> 
> _-The Beautifull Strangers-_

"Oooh," Aziraphale breathed, leaning to look more closely and gently brushing aside the larger feathers to touch the soft downy ones. He didn't seem bothered by the dust at all, smiling softly in fact. "We aren't so different after all then. Just a bit, but it's not necessarily a bad difference."

Crowley cracked a small smile at that before his face fell. “Heh, guess so,” he murmured, “Not sure how much grooming you need to do though, just avoid pulling anything that isn’t loose,” he reminded.

"It does seem like you've kept yours much more well maintained than mine,"Aziraphale chuckled sheepishly, running his fingers gently over Crowly's wings and admiring them.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. At this moment Crowley transmitted a great fragility to him. And for some reason, he didn't seem to have believed a word of what he had said. The archangel wanted to be able to do more, but he didn't even know the composition of the demons' wings well.

He was going to ask his angel to guide him, but Aziraphale simply began to work on the lower feathers quite confidently. The archangel could see the affection with which he handled them and for the first time in his existence, he too placed his hands on the feathers of a demon with extreme care and affection.

"They have a very soft touch," he said, mimicking the angel's movements. He still did not dare to take any initiative.

Crowley was tense at first, but after a few moments of not feeling any pain from either angel’s hands, he relaxed with a small sigh.

“Yeah, ash is surprisingly soft,” Crowley mumbled in agreement.

He carefully spread the powder where necessary and sighed softly in contentment. "Your feathers really are beautiful... They shine the light of the rainbow from within."

“Ngk,” Crowley blushed at that.

Gabriel frowned sadly again, and glanced at his angel, with pursed lips. He seemed more used to this and more spirited... and Gabriel wanted to be able to bring the same light. He had to be useful and strong right now.

"I have never seen a black like this on the wings of any being. And at the same time with so many shades," Gabriel said, almost in a low voice. He moved his hands in the same way and in the same direction and place as Aziraphale, but on the other wing. "I really like them," he said, this time almost in a whisper.

Crowley flustered, and moved his hands away from his thighs so he could rub his thumbs together.

Aziraphale wasn't completely unaware of his lover's discomfort, nor of the sadness of the state of his wings... But he wanted to keep this positive. To help relieve some of Crowley's negative view of himself and his wings. He groomed carefully and gently plucked only about two or three feathers that seemed ready to come free. "I suppose we can't run our fingers through them like you did with ours... But could we still massage?"

Crowley bit his lip in thought. He had never really tried that before, so sure he wouldn’t even feel anything through the scar tissue. Or well, that wasn’t completely true, he had tried massaging them once, but only to try and soothe the sting from when a few patches of feathers had been ripped from his wings.

“I... guess you can try that. I’ve never really... had them massaged before.”

Gabriel realized that Crowley was about to do the same with his thumbs as before. But this time, the archangel was not going to allow him to hurt himself.

"Please, let me take your hand" he asked, bringing his hand closer.

Crowley frowned and moved a hand behind himself for Gabriel to take. He hadn’t even realized he was bringing his hands together. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

"You don't have to apologize," Gabriel said, moving a little closer so that the two of them were comfortable and gently taking his hand. "We are here to take care of you," he continued, stroking him and trying to convey confidence. "We are here for you"

"Hold his hand, dearheart... And I'll test the waters," Aziraphale murmured gently, running his hands over the wings gently and gently massaging gently along the biggest bones along the top.

“Thank you,” Crowley murmured to Gabriel before his brows drew in confusion. _What did Aziraphale mean by that?  
_

At first Crowley didn’t feel anything, and he blinked. Unsure if he should ask what Aziraphale had meant before he felt a tiny sensation that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Hmm,” Crowley made a confused noise and shifted in place, unsure how he felt about it. But after another moment he felt the shiver again, this time it was more pleasant and he relaxed with a small sigh.

Aziraphale watched him carefully as the demon shifted with uncertainty but smiled as he sighed and relaxed. "Feels nice?" 

He gently increased the pressure, shifting his hands slowly along the bone to soothe the muscle and making his way up to the joint.

Crowley nodded and subconsciously tried to press his wing closer to Aziraphale.

“Yeah,” he breathed before a moan left him at the harder massaging, then slapped his free hand over his mouth, eyes wide. That never happened before.

Gabriel realized that in that position, not only would he not be able to use both of his hands, but soon they would both be uncomfortable. And he didn't want to lose sight of Crowley's movements because this time he wasn't going to allow him to make that nervous gesture that ended up hurting him.

"Aziraphale, maybe I could stand in front of him and take care of the front part. This way we won't miss a single corner," he said, looking at him. "Crowley, would you like it?" he asked him.

Crowley gave a small nod and slowly pulled the hand covering his mouth away.

“You can if you want,” Crowley said before moaning and rolling his shoulder to help push his wing up against Aziraphale’s fingers. An attempt to get the angel to press harder on the spot he was currently massaging.

"I think that would be an excellent idea, my love," Aziraphale assured Gabriel, smiling and gently massaging the joint and helping his lover to stretch the wing out whilst applying a bit more pressure. "You're doing so well for us, Crowley..."

Gabriel released Crowley's hand and turned around, facing him, partially at an angle to better access the front of his wing. "Okay, let's see how I do," he said, raising an eyebrow. Very carefully, he mimicked Aziraphale's movement over the joint. Then he slid his hand over the edge of the wing, applying a little pressure but not using force. "Good so far?" he asked.

“I think so, I can't really feel what you’re doing yet,” Crowley said before rolling his shoulders and then the shoulder joint of the wing Aziraphale was massaging, once again trying to press the wing closer.

"Okay, I'll push a little harder, maybe I'm being too careful," Gabriel replied, sliding his hand down the top of Crowley's wing again, but more firmly this time. As he did so, his hand found an irregularity. He decided to do a survey of the area before doing anything else.

"I'm finding tangles... and look... there are loose feathers here...," he mused, almost to himself. It took hardly anything to get them loose. They practically fell into his hands with a touch. He opened them and looked at the pair of feathers that had come loose thoughtfully.

An idea and a feeling came back to him, like the first time: it was unfair that someone like Crowley had to endure this. He had always taken so many, too many things for granted about demons. And now he was discovering so many others that were helping his strongest convictions wobble.

He spread his hands and the feathers fell to the ground. Then he blew on some spots on the wing where there were shades of gray and the ash deposited there flew through the air.

"Aziraphale, I think I have an idea," he said.

Crowley’s wing shivered a bit as the ash fell away. Then he shut his eyes, relaxing further as he felt any lingering apprehension melt away.

Before Aziraphale answered, Gabriel watched Crowley relax perceptibly. He never knew what he was doing to trigger his states of tension or relaxation, but when he was like this, breathing calmly, with his eyes closed, his features calm and his limbs distended, the archangel could truly appreciate how handsome he was. Even the angel that he had been, something he couldn't see in any demon. But with Crowley it was so easy, so (sadly, heartbreakingly) easy to perceive.

Somehow Crowley's relaxation was reflected in the archangel. And he saw himself getting up on his heels and moving closer to his face, meeting his lips with his before giving him time to open his eyes. Before he freaked out or distrusted him again, or any of those things that used to happen to him when he was by his side...

...but Aziraphale's voice interrupted the course of his imagination, snapping him out of his reverie.

Aziraphale worked carefully on the wing in his own care, humming softly. "Not so bad, yes?" he prompted sweetly before looking curiously over as Gabriel spoke.

He watched as Gabriel seemed to get distracted by gazing intently at Crowley as though he wanted to eat him up. "Lovely..." He murmured softly. "What did you think of, dearheart?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... uhm... Well, my idea, yeah," Gabriel started, whispering as low as he could, so as not to startle Crowley. "Listen, I think we can improve things with little effort. Do you know that one of the qualities that God gave me is purity? In every way," he said, winking at him. "Besides, I think later we can... take care of him and his wings in a much safer way, without fear of spoiling anything," reasoned the archangel.

Crowley just made a soft humming noise as the two angels talked, zoning out and just enjoying being preened.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and glanced at Crowley out of the corner of his eye, keeping sight of Aziraphale. He sighed and smirked. It was nice to see him like this. The demon was once again the beautiful animal that it had seemed to him when he was close to him the first time.

And by all the saints of the Creator, if Gabriel was sure of one thing, it was that they all needed a good time of peace and calm like this.

Aziraphale blinked and looked uncertain. "You think you could... Purify his wings? Oh I don't know Gabriel... What if his inner demon responds badly to it...?"

"He didn't react like that when I blessed him a few days ago. So I think there won't be any problems this time either," Gabriel replied, in the same calm tone of voice. "We the archangels can benefit with our gifts those we want, even bless all kinds of beings. Let's say that God gives us the power to discriminate who should receive it and who should not. The only thing we cannot do is turn demons into angels, and vice versa," he continued, with a slight shrug and a disgruntled gesture. _Something that I had never wished I could do before...,_ he thought.

"We would save a good time cleaning and the effects would be permanent as long as he did not return to Hell," he concluded.

"I suppose we could give it a try... If Crowley wants to that is." He mused, looking to his beloved with uncertainty. He also wasn't sure if it would work and didn't want his love's feelings hurt if it didn't... 

"Crowley, darling?"

“Hmm?” Crowley made a noise as a question, hearing himself be addressed. He was still zoned out, just enjoying feeling good sensations in his wings and not wanting to muster the energy to be more verbal than that at the moment.

"I have the impression that he is too comfortable and at ease to worry too much about anything... and the truth is that he has already had enough worries. Let me take care of it," Gabriel whispered again. The truth is that it was unusual to see him like this, and he liked it.

Aziraphale hummed but finally nodded in acceptance. "Alright... He deserves to be cared for... To be cleansed..." Aziraphale shifted to kiss the top of Crowley's head and nuzzled lightly into his hair.

Crowley made a soft, happy hiss at the gesture, feathers ruffling slightly.

"Everything will be fine," Gabriel assured him, sure of himself. Then he moved a little to face Crowley so that he could see every point of his wings well. He had to reach every corner, every little gap, so that everything was pristine.

The archangel raised both hands and joined them in front of him. Then, slowly, he brought them sideways. "In the name of Our Lord God, may there be purity in these wings," he mused. A white glow surrounded them, growing more intense in places. After a few seconds, it disappeared.

"Well, let's see how everything turned out...," Gabriel said, coming closer to look in detail. "Tell me how you see them back there, darling," he asked Aziraphale.

A soft gasp left aziraphale and he marveled over the feathers, running his finger over them. "Oooh... Look how they shine! And they're so soft," he murmured, eyes wide. "Oh Gabriel... They look so strong."

"You said it, they look... but we are going to make sure that they really are. And we are going to improve any other deficiencies that exist," he said, getting on his knees and moving a little closer to Crowley to, as in the last time, place his hands near his head.

The same radiance covered him from head to toe, enveloping his wings, but this time, shining around every feather, even in the deepest recesses. For a moment, its wings seemed to radiate light of their own.

"Aaand this is it," Gabriel said, when the glow faded, grinning widely and clenching his fists. "All damage is fixed, at least until he returns to Hell. Raphael could have made it permanent, but that's a possibility we'll explore in the future, if Crowley wants to. For now," he continued, sitting up and opening a hand in the direction of the demon, "he has completely new and healthy wings, as if he had never put his feet Down There. Try to put your hands inside his wings, as you did with mine", the archangel invited him.

Crowley’s expression changed for a split second when his wings glowed, the appendages twitching awkwardly before going taut and then relaxing. 

Then he sighed and slumped forward a bit, wings drooping to finally touch the cushions as his glands were healed. Any lingering tension fully leaving as the pain Crowley had gotten used to over the centuries left that part of him.

Aziraphale let out a breath of surprise, blushing and looking on in awe as he reached out to run his fingers through the feathers. Nothing turned to dust and they all felt soft but so strong. "Oh my- they feel amazing?"

Gabriel walked over and stood in front of Crowley, sitting on his bent legs. Moving closer, he wrapped both arms around him to insert his hands between his feathers, one on each wing, gently but firmly. Crowley seemed stunned at what had happened, looking around as if he still couldn't believe it. The archangel was so close that he could almost touch his forehead to his.

"Now these beauties are what they really are," he told him, opening his fingers to check the softness and firmness of the plumage. "And we're going to make sure they never stop being, Crowley."

Crowley shivered when Aziraphale ran his fingers through his feathers, eyes blinking open as a low, breathy moan left him and he arched his back.

“Mmmmwha-“ He shivered again, a blush staining his cheeks as Gabriel moved to sit on his crossed legs and then shivered again, eyes widening slightly as he felt the Archangel’s fingers run along his plumage.

“W-what?” he started before moaning and trying to press his wings up against whichever hand was touching them better and then trying to pull them away as they quickly felt hypersensitive to the touch in their freshly mended state.

Aziraphale chuckled and kissed over Crowley's neck. "Mmm... Feels much better now,doesn't it?" he purred, sliding one hand up his beloved's side. "Isn't this much better, my love?" he purred again, searching for a sensitive point on the demon's wing.

“I-“ Crowley began before biting his lip as he shuddered and felt his effort twitch, “F-fuuuck,” he groaned and let his forehead fall onto Gabriel’s shoulder.

Just before Crowley rested his forehead on his shoulder, Gabriel had felt the slight backward tug of his wings, and he had withdrawn his fingers, exerting only a gentle caress.

"We are going to wait for the changes to finish settling," he whispered, kissing his head and running the back of his fingers over the surface of the inner wing area, gently, placing some feathers that had been a little messy. Then he ran his palms over the entire surface again, checking for any other irregularities that he could finish fixing.

Then he lowered them and wrapped an arm around the demon's waist, drawing him closer. With one hand, he lifted his chin and kissed him, softly at first, a little more insistently later. "Perfect," he said, when he pulled away, as softly and slowly as he had started, still looking at him and allowing him to take refuge on his shoulder again. Gabriel slid a finger over his shoulder and arm, down his side, until he found the angel's hand there. He laced his fingers with his, now both of them almost hugging Crowley.

"Aziraphale, let's do what you told me we both had to do with our demon, do you remember?" he asked, looking at him over the wings.

Crowley whimpered into the kiss and then panted when Gabriel pulled his mouth away. Then pressed his face back to Gabriel’s shoulder as he shivered again with a small moan

Aziraphale chuckled and slid around between Gabriel and Crowley, sliding it down slowly rubbing over Crowley's effort through his trousers. "I think you're right... Crowley's wings look just fine and quite tidy. Perhaps we'd be better off caring for a different need."

"Of course," Gabriel replied, raising an eyebrow. "Although I think I will contribute by doing what you were doing on his wing... I seemed to distinguish that he was liking it a lot," he continued, without letting him go, but taking his other hand towards the wing that was more accessible.

"We are going to inaugurate these wonders," he said, repeating the same movement Aziraphale had made earlier, as the angel began to slide his hand up and down over his now upright effort.

Crowley inhaled at feeling his cock rubbed through his trousers and then let out a shuddering whimper as Gabriel began touching his wing in the same way Aziraphale did.

Aziraphale hummed and gently squeezed Crowley again, shifting his other hand to run luxuriously through Crowley's feathers, nuzzling his face into them gently.

"Mmm... You're so beautiful, Crowley. Would you like us to keep going with your wings? Or do you want us to get you ready for something more...?" 

It was obvious that now that they were all mostly done with each other's wings that they would most likely be moving on to one final round of proper love making before bed.

Crowley let out another shuddering moan before pulling his head away from Gabriel’s shoulder slightly so he could speak without being muffled. Then bit his lip for a moment as a slightly louder moan left him.

“Y-you said my wings were groomed right?” he asked softly

"You've clearly kept them tidy even before us so there wasn't much work to do and after Gabriel's blessing, they are quite perfect," Aziraphale assured. "But if you'd like more of this touching, we can continue."

Crowley frowned for a moment, he hadn’t realized Gabriel had blessed his wings. _Why hadn’t the blessing hurt?_

“I-“ he swallowed, maybe he had zoned out too deeply to realize? “I’m not sure,” he finished quietly, because he wasn’t sure. The touching felt nice, but if they lingered too long on some spots it felt like too much. 

Though now he had an idea as to why the touches felt hypersensitive now. He wasn’t used to feeling much when his wings’ nerves were mostly deadened by trauma and scar tissue.

"Is it too much?" Aziraphale asked softly, suspecting as much from how Crowley had writhed between them. But he couldn't know for sure...

Crowley’s feathers dropped slightly at the question, feeling as if he would be letting down the two angels, and especially Aziraphale if he said yes.

“I-“ he swallowed, “I um,” he sagged against Gabriel slightly. “Yes,” he whispered.

"That's okay, darling," He assured, gently kissing his lover's temple. "It's to be expected after... Everything," he insisted gently.

Gabriel liked the way Crowley took refuge in him, just as he had a few nights before, in bed. Just like he did that day, in the morning, before they were both fully awake. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and smiled to himself. Actually, he loved it, though of course he wasn't going to tell him for now.

"You will soon be used to your new wings, I'm sure," he said, removing his hand from his feathers and focusing on him. "What Aziraphale said is true," he continued, taking his chin in his hand and lifting his face a little, just enough so that he could look at him.

Crowley pouted slightly, “I know, they’re just more sensitive then I’m used too,” he sighed quietly through his nose.

“Why didn’t I feel them burn?” he asked a moment later in a small voice.

"Because I protected you so that it did not happen. The power of God is infinite and we can exert it on whom we consider convenient. I made sure that nothing happened to you before blessing your wings," he explained. "Like... like the helmets Aziraphale bought for us, remember? Something like that," he continued, with a chuckle. "When you need to know something, you just have to ask me, I will always answer you," offered the archangel, kissing him, something that he had been wanting to do since they had begun to groom his wings.

"Tell us what you want," he asked afterwards. "I think Aziraphale and I should finish what we've started," he said, clearly alluding to his upright effort, "but it's your time and you command."

Crowley swallowed and then licked his lips, “I’d like to... keep going.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! This is Leon, Writer for Aziraphale. This chapter is a repost because I accidentally deleted it. =w= It's all fixed now and I've posted this week's chapter right after this one. Sorry for the confusion!

"I'd like that too," the archangel murmured, on Crowley's lips. He looked up to meet Aziraphale's, inviting him to continue with what the angel was at hand.

Aziraphale smiled softly at the exchange between demon and arch angel and laid little kisses along Crowley's neck and spine. "Maybe tuck your wings away for me, darling? So I can reach better?" he carefully started undoing the demon's trousers as he nuzzled at his neck.

Crowley blushed and pulled his wings up against his back before vanishing them. “Right, sorry,” he murmured.

"No apologies necessary, my love," Aziraphale assured, nipping lightly at his shoulder with a fond smile. "Just want to touch you…," he murmured, pressing against the demon's back whilst working him out of his trousers and stroking him slowly.

Gabriel was surprised to realize that he would have liked to see those precious wings for longer, but he hoped that from now on, the demon would not be so afraid to show them. Although who knew... right now, he didn't even know if he was going to get many more chances to see them again. He would have liked to say, _have you seen, Crowley? Not everything that comes from me is bad, not everything is a threat to you, and you already have a few reasons to be happy in your existence,”_ but he also thought that he probably would not understand... and the result would be that the angel would have to intercede between them again. And Aziraphale deserved to enjoy this moment as much as he did himself.

He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. Now he had to put those thoughts aside and focus on what was in front of him.

In the same position, he kissed him again while his angel took care of his trousers. And then he kissed the angel, over his shoulder. "Do you want me behind you, love? I wouldn't mind at all," he offered.

Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully as he returned Gabriel's kiss over Crowley's shoulder, thinking over their arrangement. "Let's see... Crowley? Would you like to be in the middle this time? If you're alright with it... Gabriel could take you whilst you take me. Or we could do as Gabriel suggested and I could take you while he takes me if you aren't ready for that."

Crowley shivered at the thought, cock throbbing and growing a bit harder. He did want to take the Archangel’s cock that way, but Gabriel had wanted to fuck Aziraphale right now. At least, that’s how it sounded.

Crowley bit his lip, pupils dilated, “I’m ok doing either.” There, a good neutral answer that he wouldn’t be opposed to either decision.

How could it be, otherwise, they met again with Crowley's elusive responses and reactions. The demon would probably want Aziraphale to take him, of course. And that was perfect, as far as he was concerned.

"Stay where you are, sweetie, and I'll take care of him from where I am," he told him, putting his hand around the angel's, which in turn was wrapping Crowley's cock.

Aziraphale smiled slightly as Gabriel's hand closed over his and helped move them together in unison. "Gabriel... Do you have your heart set on taking me? Or would you also like to have a first time with Crowley?" he asked, looking them both over. "I don't want either of you holding back because you're wary of each other."

Gabriel had very few certainties about Crowley and a lot of blank spaces, but he didn't want to talk about it at the moment. The truth is that he did not know what the demon was thinking or feeling. He no longer knew if he continued to fear and distrust him, and he did not know if he had more personal resources to achieve the opposite.

But he did know that the first time with Aziraphale had been a luminous miracle that had made him feel blessed in this strange world, a world he did not know too much about yet. And although he didn't know as much as he wanted, if there was one thing he was sure of it was that he couldn't take Crowley as long as he showed nothing more than that kind of resignation or passive tolerance towards him.

"I will never forget our first time," Gabriel replied. "I had never felt anything like it. Not just because we both wanted it but because... because of what we felt. And we both knew it," he said. "Now all I know is that Crowley loves you and wants _you._ We're going to give him now what he needs. Take him and let me take care of him here," he continued, looking Aziraphale in the eye, trying to make him understand, as he tightened his hand a little around the angel's, indicating to allow him to continue.

Feeling that both were still sensitive from their argument, Zira nodded and smiled softly, not wanting to push them. "That is a good idea," he murmured, twisting his hand on the upstroke. 

"Let's spoil our little ginger love rotten."

Crowley blushed at Gabriel’s words only for his face to grow darker at Aziraphale’s, and he tossed his hands up to cover his face with an embarrassed hiss. Though he didn’t attempt to stop the awkward bucking of his hips that his crossed legged position allowed.

"I love you," Gabriel replied, kissing him again. Thanks to Heaven, the angel seemed to have understood him. Good God, of course Gabriel would have wanted to take him... and many other things that now he was not going to admit to himself. He wanted to, but he couldn't do it. He promised himself to speak to Aziraphale again shortly.

"Make yourself comfortable, sunshine, I will take care of what I have in front of me", he said to the angel then, moving his mouth to the neck of the demon. He was really handsome that way, blushing and looking like his body wanted both of them so much.

Crowley moaned and tilted his head to the side, so that Gabriel had better access. Slowly his hands fell to the Archangel’s shoulders, eyes shut and still blushing.

Gabriel couldn't help it: he loved that the demon put his hands on him, that he abandoned himself on him in that way. He continued kissing his neck as he began to caress his chest and waist, that he took with one hand to bring him a little closer to himself. He bit lightly his jaw and chin, kissed his lips and again his neck and shoulder, as if he wanted to devour him.

Crowley sighted his grip on Gabriel’s shoulders, letting out breathy sound between moans and pants.

“A-ah fuck,” Crowley moaned breathless, hips and cock jumping.

"Come here," Gabriel murmured, pulling him close, now kissing and biting him gently as much as he could. Crowley was an exquisite being: soft, flexible but firm at the same time, totally delicious in his arms. The archangel was beginning to lose his mind. His own cock was now on its way to the same state as the demon's, which was now throbbing in his hand.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers to make the rest of their clothes disappear more easily since they were all seated. He reached to the end table and pulled out their lubricant before shifting back to kiss over Crowley's freckled shoulders. 

He then nudged Crowley further forward into Gabriel's lap as he pulled his hand away from the demon's cock to slick his fingers while Gabriel took care of him. "You two are so beautiful," he sighed softly, teasing at Crowley's entrance with his fingers for a moment before easing one in carefully.

“Mmmmoah,” Crowley moaned a bit louder at the added stimulation, feeling the sensitive nerves of his rim rubbed by the slick finger sinking into him. He arched his back instinctively, rocking forward on the sides of his feet in order to do so and braced against Gabriel’s shoulders to help balance.

Gabriel's effort took another leap. "And you two, love," he said, on Crowley's lips. Seeing how Aziraphale prepared him to take him while he was in his arms, finished arousing him on until that moment when he knew he would be able to come with the least stimulus. That is why he tried to avoid any friction on his own effort and concentrated on that of the demon, slowly, so that his angel had time to prepare and take him.

"Beautiful ginger love," he whispered, very softly, repeating the words Aziraphale had said only moments ago. He inserted the fingers of the other hand on the nape of his neck, caressing his head and drawing him to himself as he kissed him.

Aziraphale chuckled as Gabriel stole his words, carefully working his lover open and adding a second finger in gently. "You take my fingers so well, darling. Just love this, don't you?" he praised with a warm smile.

Crowley kissed Gabriel back and just whimpered into the kiss in reply to Aziraphale before moaning and tangling a hand into the Archangel’s hair.

His cock was throbbing, but he was trying hard not to let himself cum until Aziraphale had at least started to fuck him.

The archangel smiled at Aziraphale's words, inside the kisses. He liked it when Crowley was like this because it also allowed him to forget everything to think only of the beautiful creature that shook in his hands and now gave himself to them, two angels of Heaven. Gabriel knew what he himself wanted, oh yes, he had his own plans... but he wasn't going to do it until the angel was inside the demon.

"Angel... Angel, _take him,”_ he told him.

Aziraphale had quickly worked Crowley up to three fingers whilst Gabriel distracted him. When the Archangel commanded Zira to take Crowley, the Principality shuddered and removed his fingers swiftly to slick himself. Once ready, he rearranged them carefully on their knees before gently starting to take his demonic lover from behind, groaning low as he filled him. "Crowley..."

“Ooah,” Crowley moaned low, hands falling to the floor as he arched his back. “‘Zira,” he moaned out.

The blonde whined softly and pressed slowly all the way inside, his grown flush to the demon's backside. "Nn... Crowley, you grip me so tightly..."

“H-huh...hah…,” Crowley panted, nails digging into the cushions, eyes shut and his blush covering all the way from his face down to his chest, freckles vividly showing against the red flush.

“F-fuck, angel,” he moaned and humped back, precum dripping from his cock as his arse pulsed around Aziraphale’s.

Gabriel took his own effort in his hand and stroked himself slowly. Crowley was gorgeous on his knees and hands on the floor, in front of him, and they were both the most erotic and beautiful sight he knew he was ever going to see. "That's right, caress his back and hips... yes... like that... deeply...," said the archangel, lost in his desire. He lifted his face with his hand and kissed him, while Aziraphale took care of him. He could feel the movement of the angel through Crowley.

Aziraphale hissed softly under his breath, doing just what Gabriel said and running his hands possessively over Crowley's back and waist as he ground deep into him. He then began a slow gentle pace, getting the redhead used to his girth and also holding back his own release.

“Mmph? Mmmmooah,” Crowley had not expected the kiss and made a noise before moaning into it. Before moaning more deeply into the kiss when Aziraphale slowed down his pace.

Gabriel stopped touching himself. If Crowley kept moaning like that, he wouldn't hold out another second. He withdrew his lips from his very slowly, and then took him by the shoulders, lifting him a little, letting him lean back on him. He got as close as he could, until he managed to reach the demon's cock with his hand. Crowley's back was still a pretty curve at the end of which the other celestial representative in that room was burying himself.

"Hold on a little longer, angel, I want you to have him all you can," Gabriel said. "Tell him how beautiful he is, how beautiful his skin is and how much you like his ass. Tell him while you take him," he continued, kissing his neck and chest while touching the demon's effort in a way that he knew was very pleasant, but that he would not come.

Crowley scrabbled at the floor for a moment before throwing his hands back up to brace against Gabriel’s shoulders with a whine as the shift in angle.

“Fuck, f-fuck!” Crowley moaned at hearing Gabriel talk, his head lolling to the side a moment later.

“Fuck, don’t stop. Feels good, s’good, please,” Crowley whined trying to snap his hips forward to get more stimulation from the Archangel before trying to grind back against Aziraphale’s cock with another whine.

"Tell him, Principality, and tell him also that he is yours, that he cannot be anyone else's," Gabriel continued, while increasing the pace of his hand. He did not stop caressing him, running his hands and the tips of his fingers over every corner of his body. "Tell him he's yours and keep going faster and stronger, don't stop caressing him... yes, keep going...", he didn't stop kissing where his mouth could reach an inch of his skin.

The archangel knew that, perhaps tonight, or tomorrow, Crowley would avoid him again, be afraid of him, and think again that Gabriel was the strange monster who would always end up hurting him. Maybe it would be so and he couldn't help it. But now it was he who was holding him in his arms and who was giving him this pleasure, and Gabriel wanted every time the demon thought of him that way, he would also remember this. His hands in his effort and on his body, making him moan and making Aziraphale love him and possess him as he did not allow himself.

Aziraphale panted and rutted a bit faster, the slap of skin on skin starting to fill the room. "Mine... All mine, Crowley," he grit out as he met Gabriel's lavender eyes. his own eyes took on a blue glow. He panted and gripped Crowley's hips tighter as he moved harder. "Mine!"

“Ah!” Crowley gasped out, “Yours! All yours, angel,” Crowley moaned, arse clenching down deliciously at Aziraphale’s possessive words and grip and Gabriel’s kisses.

“Fuuuck, please fuck,” Crowley moaned, hands slipping from Gabriel’s shoulders and his head falling so that his forehead pressed against the Archangel’s chest with a moan.

"Very good, Principality, you are doing very well... let's finish him off," Gabriel whispered firmly, looking at the angel, as he accelerated the movement of his hand over the demon's effort. His own was about to explode. "Until the end now, the two of us together... Tell him...", he continued, starting to caress himself with his other hand, knowing he would end with a couple of movements, "tell him you love him," he said, just before lifting his face and kiss him, deeply, taking possession of his mouth as he was doing with the rest of his body.

Something flickered within Aziraphale as he saw his lovers kissing so ravenously. "Crowleeeey..." He groaned, his voice distorting a bit. A few more glowing blue eyes opened over Aziraphale's face and down his neck while swirling, golden filigree shimmered over his face. "Crowley, I love you! I love you S-So much! You're mine. Ours! A-and! I want you to come apart for us!"

As they kissed, Crowley’s breath hitched and with a few more pumps of Gabriel’s hand, he came undone with a cry. His head fell back while his eyes rolled into the back of his head as ropes of cum coated the Archangel’s hand, and his arse clamped down around Aziraphale’s cock.

Aziraphale let out a distorted cry of pleasure, nails digging into Crowley's hips. "G- Gabriel! Please. May- May I fill him?"

"As you said...," Gabriel replied, between groans, "he's all yours... ah...," Gabriel felt his right-hand fill with Crowley's humid heat almost at the same time that his effort exploded into the other. His moans joined Crowley's, his muscles tensed and for a few moments, he lost his vision, but he didn't care. He had seen what had happened in Aziraphale's, and probably his angelic essence had emerged in him as well.

The Principality's orgasmic scream of Enochian gibberish filled the room as he gripped his demon's hips and pounded into him a few more times before coming undone. He felt like a damn had broken and he flooded the demon with his release, toes curling.

At first Crowley had stilled, eyes wide at the sound of Enochian and he shivered. But then he felt Aziraphale’s release and he mewled, warmth coating him inside and lighting his sensitive nerves up as well as soothing them and he mewled again, toes and fingers curling as well.

Gabriel neither wanted nor could hold back anything. Eyes blind and glowing purple and mouth open in one last silent cry, his wings emerged with a muffled sound as they unfolded. Then they vibrated for a few moments and slowly curved forward, wrapping them both in a soft feather hug.

"Mine," he whispered, releasing his own effort and sliding his hand over Crowley's chest.

Aziraphale moaned at the sight of Gabriel in all his glory. "Ooh, Gabriel..." A low whine left the blonde even as he gathered his demon up in his arms and hugged him close. "Crowley..."

Crowley swallowed as he pliantly leaned back into Aziraphale’s embrace, boneless and sated.

“Hmm?” he made a questioning noise, skin flushed and eyes shut in his contentment.

He kissed a long his love's jaw up to his temple, hands mapping out his stomach and checking. "Mmm... You're beautiful... Amazing..."

Crowley made a soft, happy hissing noise as he settled back against Aziraphale a bit more comfortably.

Gabriel slid his hand over Crowley's effort, which was slowly losing its firmness. Someday they would have to talk about that hot, slimy substance that ended up on his hands or on his body when they made love, but which he did not dislike at all.

Still dizzy and hypersensitive in every point and cell of his celestial and supernatural bodies, he got down on his knees, following the movement of his lovers, and wrapped his arms around them both, without lowering his wings. This time it was he who buried his forehead in the crook of Crowley's neck. He was so close to Aziraphale that he could feel his breath.

Crowley shivered and let out a soft moan as Gabriel touched his sensitive and flagging effort. Then made another content hiss as Gabriel pressed his face to the crook of his neck.

Gabriel needed a few moments of calm before leaving their bodies. He needed to be close to them and continue to breathe in their scent and warmth before opening his eyes. His hands barely moved over Aziraphale, but his thumbs caressed him gently. Its wings lowered a few inches to a stop at his thighs. In return, they closed a little more around them. The archangel was hugging them with everything he had.

Aziraphale sighed contentedly as they were wrapped up in Gabriel's arms and wings, reaching over to run his hand down the Archangel's side. His extra eyes started to close and seal back into his human face, but his filigree remained, gold curled beautifully over his features.

Gabriel took a deep breath and exhaled before opening his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on Crowley's neck and lifted his head slightly to look at Aziraphale. He smiled, still soft and almost floating, his lids heavy. The angel still had some of his Principality features. "You are gorgeous, my love," he said. He hadn't seen him like this since the days when Gabriel was not yet the relentless commander of Heaven, but the kindest and most carefree archangel Aziraphale remembered.

Crowley sighed softly before he yawned and his head lolled to the side. Now he was just tired, the sensation of his nerves that had been jumping and tingling below his skin had mostly faded and now he was just mostly left with a comfortable tiredness.

Crowley was falling apart in his arms again, but this time out of sheer exhaustion. "He can't take it anymore," Gabriel murmured, raising a hand to stroke his hair. "Let's take him to bed, love," he continued, stroking the angel with the tips of his wings.

"I think that would be for the best, he chuckled, shifting to kiss Crowley's cheek softly. He moved to carefully pull out of his demonic lover but paused as he glanced down between them. "Oh- Oh my. It... Appears my going into my angelic state mid coitus has changed the color of my erm... Seed."

Crowley moaned softly at the feeling of Aziraphale pulling out. Then opened his eyes at that and glanced down at where Aziraphale’s cum was currently running down his thighs and he blushed heavily.

Chuckling softly in shyness, he looked bashful. "Golden... And quite a lot of it. My apologies darling. It- Is very pretty against your skin though..."

Gabriel couldn't suppress a chuckle. "We should do it more times in our angelic state. Both of us," he said. "Would you like it, beautiful demon?" he asked Crowley, still smiling in the same way. The idea of taking the demon between the two of them, both in their intermediate state towards his ethereal body was very erotic to him.

“Um... I-“ Crowley swallowed and shrank in on himself slightly. “Maybe?” The idea was both tempting and terrifying to him.

"Yeah, maybe," Gabriel concluded, biting his lip and snapping his fingers, so all three were clean, and pulling his wings back to fold them behind him. It felt pretty good to be able to wear them visible. "Angel, I think it's time to let him rest," he continued. On one knee, he took Crowley in his arms and stood up. It was a sudden impulse, perhaps the result of a desire to remain in contact with his body. Or because he still wanted to feel that, at least for tonight, for a few more moments, he was still his. "We could all go, although if you want to go out to the garden or do something else, I can go with you," he said.

As Gabriel picked him up, Crowley threw his arms around the Archangel’s neck and let his cheek press against Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel pulled Crowley closer to him, hugging him while holding him. He kissed his hair and made sure he felt comfortable and protected.

"We can all go to bed together," Aziraphale assured, waving his hand so the pillows scattered across the living room floor disappeared and their bed appeared instead.

"Perfect," Gabriel replied, letting out a sigh. He felt calm, even content, and physically satisfied. At least for now, at this moment, he wasn't going to allow anything else to enter his mind.

He took a few steps and dropped to the bed on one knee, placing Crowley on carefully. Then he sat next to him, one leg bent under him. As he looked at him, he heard thunder in the distance, and a blazing light came through the window. The smell of dampness and wet leaves came to him.

"A storm," he said, as he heard the rain begin to fall. He liked the rain. At first, he had protested quite a bit at the idea that this world had such a variety of weather phenomena, because he thought it would complicate his management, but then he allowed himself to be convinced by the head of the design team. And then, over time, he discovered that the different sounds and smells were something he loved and one of the few things he enjoyed when he had to go down to this place. Vegetation, sun, rain, animals... those beautiful things that his team had created in the name of God. Of the rest he did not have much good opinion. Although that was then.

He stroked Crowley's leg and knee with a finger, as he continued to listen. He just wanted to have a moment of calm with the demon, something that he had never had before, at least with full consciousness.

“Yeah, guess so,” Crowley replied back and stretched his arms above his head, trying to get more comfortable. Then he let them drop, limbs still feeling loose and heavy from everything.

Gabriel moved a little closer, standing next to him. "I like the way this world smells when it rains," he continued, almost to himself, as he stroked his thigh with the back of his fingers. "Are you feeling fine?" he asked half a minute later.

“M’hmm, s’why wouldn’t I be?” Crowley mumbled, eyes shut and softly breathing as he felt his weight sink into the bed more evenly when he shifted slightly.

“Feel nice,” he added with a soft sigh and just laid there, basking in the warmth he felt from being heavy and weightless at the same time.

"Good," replied the archangel, continuing to caress him. He moved even closer and, leaning over him, kissed him gently this time.

He knew any conversation or interaction with Crowley wasn't going to be a big deal, but he wanted to feel like... like there was something else going on between them, like what he and Aziraphale had, and they could just talk a little and kiss after making love.

Crowley languidly kissed Gabriel back with a soft hum. His head was a bit empty right now, so he wasn’t really up to conversation. But the kissing was nice, and as long as he didn’t have to really use his limbs, he would be just peachy.

He did wiggle his fingers and toes to make sure he still had his limbs though. They had gone warm and relaxed enough he didn’t really feel them anymore and that nagging fear of getting stuck as a snake made him make sure his limbs were there, a bit of a priority. Even when he was blissed out and comfortable.

If he closed his eyes while kissing him, Gabriel could imagine that Crowley was a being truly enjoying all of this with him. Because it was him and not someone else. He could imagine that they both wanted to be there together and that, to the demon, Gabriel was more than just the complement to Aziraphale that he had to endure. He could also imagine that the demon was a living being with blood in the veins of his supernatural body, as was his luminous angel.

The archangel ended the kiss as slowly as he had started and opened his eyes. The reality was different. He looked at Aziraphale, who was finishing setting up the bedroom with his bare hands. Even in routine tasks like that, it seemed like light and life radiated from him. Gabriel looked at Crowley: he lifted his chin gently and looked at him. This was the pretty creature that lived in this house and that let them look at him and touched, like a beautiful marble sculpture that you could place wherever you wanted.

He released his chin and sighed. Possibly, he was doing everything wrong. With Crowley and, what was worse, much worse, with himself. Tomorrow he would speak with Aziraphale without fail, but today he still deserved a good end of the day.

He spread a sheet and blanket over the demon and then he circled the bed, sitting on the edge of the other side. "Angel, come with me," he asked, holding out a hand and smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! Leon writer for Aziraphale here! This is the actual new chapter for this week, but I also reposted chapter 11 because I had a dumb panic and deleted chapter 11 by mistake. Sorry~!

Aziraphale had gone about to pick up the room and fussed over rearranging things whilst he gave his boys a moment of privacy. He also gathered up the pile of pillows and put them in a bag from the nearby kitchen for him to deal with later. Couldn't leave proof of the divine just lying around...

As he had stepped briefly into the kitchen, he had also gotten a couple warm rags that he'd rinsed in the sink. He had then come back and wavered near his lovers, watching them contentedly. When Gabriel reached out for him, he gladly took the hand, also climbing into bed. "Of course, my love…”

Gabriel smiled broadly, pleased to have him by his side, as he allowed him space to settle next to him. "You look very handsome. Going into the angelic phase suits you really well," he laughed. "You and I should do it sometime," he continued, pulling him around the waist and spreading a few kisses. He adored his angel full of life, light, love and enthusiasm for everything around him. And that he loved him.

Aziraphale smiled bashfully at the compliment and happily returned the kisses. "I would love to, my dear... It was quite an amazing feeling this time," he murmured, kissing his lover's jaw lightly. "It was... Exhilarating!"

"Hmm... really good," the archangel murmured, as he was kissed in that way he liked so much. "Come with me, I want to hug you, pretty thing," he said, leaving even more space next to him, so he had to get closer to Crowley.

Crowley just peeked an eye open when he felt Gabriel move closer then shut it again, still not feeling like moving yet.

Aziraphale slipped onto the bed and passed one of the warm damp rags to Gabriel. "Can you clean up our sleepy demon, love?"

"Sure," he replied, taking the cloth Aziraphale handed him. He had actually quickly cleaned all three of them with a snap of his fingers, but the angel had probably realized that something more thorough was needed. He was not yet used to handling the fluids of their celestial bodies.

He turned a bit and lifted the covers. He checked carefully and indeed, there were small golden dots of a muted hue in some areas, between his thighs. It was very nice, but obviously it had to disappear. He wiped with the cloth, gently but insistently, trying not to let the heat dissipate quickly.

"I think it's much better now," Gabriel said. He couldn't resist placing a kiss in the center of his belly. After all, his eyes were closed, he was probably almost asleep.

Crowley moaned softly as he was cleaned more thoroughly, legs parting slightly wider. Then he moaned more quietly as a kiss was placed to his stomach before sighing breathily, legs drawing close together slightly so that his knees were resting against one another.

He was starting to drift off now, breathing almost nonexistent.

Aziraphale gently wiped over his and Gabriel's bellies after, littering kisses over his shoulder and smiling fondly down at Crowley. "So perfect... How am I able to deserve this?" he sighed softly.

Gabriel allowed himself to be cleaned and kissed by Aziraphale with great pleasure, returning some of the kisses he received. Then he reached over the place where he had kissed Crowley, not actually touching him, resisting caressing him again. The beautiful demon was a temptation. But no, it was better that he didn't get carried away, Gabriel thought, clenching his fist. His night of self-indulgence was over and it was better to return to his safe place, behind his wall.

"I wish I could give you everything you deserve," replied the archangel, turning to his angel. "And everything you need, honey," he continued. "Come with me," he said, opening his arms.

Aziraphale smiled softly and moved the rags to the tabletop before embracing the Archangel and letting him move him where he wanted him. "Oh, Gabriel... I am more than content with everything we have."

Gabriel let the angel lie on his chest. After pulling up sheets and blankets and covering everyone, he closed his arms around him, hugging him lovingly. "So many things have changed in such a short time...," he murmured, kissing his head. "I never imagined that I could value so much what I have now. Never. There are things about myself that I have left behind, things that were leading me down a very dark path. And others that I struggle to control, because I know what consequences they entail," he whispered , not wanting to wake Crowley. "I'm sorry if I hurt you in the past, if I didn't value you as you deserved. I'm sorry that you lost the archangel you knew so long ago. I'm sorry," he said, kissing him again and holding him a little closer to him.

Aziraphale looked up in surprise at all the apologies before making a muffled sound of pleasure at the kiss. He returned it tenderly, running his fingers through the other male's hair with a contented sigh. "Gabriel... I love you... And I'm so happy you've learned to embrace this life with us..."

Gabriel smiled with his forehead next to Aziraphale's, his eyes closed. "Sometimes I find it incredible to have come this far, I would never have believed it just a few weeks before. But there are aspects of me that... that I have left behind and do not want to return to. I guess I have replaced them with something better, something that makes me feel good," recognized the archangel, caressing his face. "You make me happy, Aziraphale, and I will keep what makes me happy as never before. And I will take care of it, my love. I will take care of it," he said, clinging to the only certainty he had in that house, with the only one being with whom he could talk and melt into the same feeling.

"Thank you for being with me. And for forgiving me," he added. Maybe nothing else mattered if he had this.

"You make me happy too, Gabriel. So very much. Having both of you is just... A dream," He sighed happily, kissing over his lover's cheekbone. "I will be yours if you will be mine," he assured, wrapping him in his arms and stroking his hair gently. "I see the goodness in you I once saw... The Archangel I once admired... And I won't let him slip away."

"I feel better, I live better. I always believed that things improved... fulfilling objectives, being better in my work, fulfilling His Will better. I believed that love was that beautiful story that we told humans, something stupid, something that I didn't need. And sex," the archangel rolled his eyes and shook his head burying his face in the hollow of the angel's neck, kissing him. "I'm glad I was able to bring you back the archangel you knew, and he will be yours forever," Gabriel whispered, intertwining his fingers with his, playing with his hand. It made him happy to be able to talk to him this way, in bed, while they heard the rain outside.

"And all because you forgave me and I forgave you. Thank God we did. I don't know what would have become of me if we hadn't gotten it," he continued, kissing his hand. "I think Crowley is not capable of doing it, and I cannot blame him and I cannot demand that he do so. Forgiveness is voluntary," Gabriel concluded, shrugging slightly, a fleeting trace of sadness in his eyes.

Aziraphale hushed him despite knowing that Crowley had drifted off. "Stop... He's coming around already Gabriel. Tonight is proof of that. I keep telling you that it will take time for him to get used to the idea," he insisted gently. "You are used to angels snapping to attention as soon as you click your fingers. But forgiveness and trust take longer than that. And I know we're on the right track."

"I know, and I know you're right about that. But why do we have to force him to get used to something that maybe he doesn't want? Because I don't know if he still hates me, but I clearly see that the only feeling he has towards me is that kind of indifferent tolerance. And I understand it, and I think I cannot demand more of him! He is in his right," replied Gabriel, in the same tone of voice, barely whispering. "Well honey, I didn't mean to talk about this right now, but maybe tomorrow we could… talk. I don't know if I can do more than I do, my love. I just want you to know that."

"We aren't-"

Aziraphale had immediately wanted to say that they weren't forcing him, but... That was what he was doing to Crowley wasn't it? He looked to his demonic lover who was putting up with so much just for him and... Sighed.

"Yes... We'll talk tomorrow," he murmured softly, eyes sad and distant.

Gabriel sensed the sudden sadness in his angel. He didn't want the night to end like this, especially when shortly before, Aziraphale was happy to have them both with him.

"My love, please don't worry about anything. My priority is you and I don't want you to be sad, okay? Whatever we do, I'll try to make sure you are always well and happy with it," he said, taking his face between his hands and looking into his eyes. "I do not want to see you sad. I will do what is in my power to make you happy, I promise you."

Aziraphale peeked up at him and gave a tentative nod, leaning in to kiss the Archangel tentatively. "I know... I'm asking so much of both of you... But I thank you for putting up with me..."

"And we're both trying to give it to you, and at least in my case... you know that at least so far it hasn't been a sacrifice," he replied, raising an eyebrow. "I would also be happy if we got what you want. But above all, I don't want to lose you for the world, my love."

Aziraphale nodded and shifted to kiss Gabriel tenderly. He wanted things to get better between the pair, but he also knew he couldn't force things... He would try his best to help the pair bridge that gap between but... If they couldn't make it work, he had seen many relationships like these with one person as the central focus. But he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Gabriel returned the kisses lovingly, hugging and caressing the angel. At that time, he would have given something to make things different. He was trying, because at first he wanted it too... And later, because he had promised Aziraphale. But the archangel felt that he was the only one who was trying.

"Let's go to sleep, pretty thing. Tomorrow we'll see things more clearly, okay? I felt good tonight and I know you did too. Listen to how the rain falls," he said, covering them even more with the blanket and letting Aziraphale snuggle against him.

Aziraphale nodded and settled in with him nuzzling at his neck and shoulder. He also slid a hand across Gabriel so he could rest a hand on Crowley's chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest to soothe him. He wanted this to get better and prayed that it did.

Gabriel fell asleep with his angel on his chest, something he was getting used to. And Crowley... the demon was next to him, on the other side. He could hear him breathing and feel the warmth of his body. He wished strongly, for a moment, that he could do something like what the angel was doing and be able to give him what he wanted... But that no longer depended solely on him. He asked God that, if He had allowed him to get here, not to abandon him now.

The next morning, Crowley woke up pressed against the Archangel’s side. It took him a few moments to realize the position he was in and his face heated up with a blush when he remembered everything the two angels said while he was being fucked by Aziraphale and kissed by Gabriel.

He could feel his heartbeat picking up at those memories and he rolled back over onto his back with a small groan and covered his face with his hands. He liked it, he really had liked all the praise and endearments said, but he just... well it didn’t matter, the two obviously thought he ought to hear all of that no matter how much he tried to avoid it. 

Honestly, he was happy any protests towards the affection were ignored or rejected because he did want to hear them. But now? Now he felt a bit guilty for not putting up more of a protest towards that last night and embarrassed as well. 

So, he peeked through his fingers to see if the angels had stirred yet, and seeing they hadn’t, rolled off the bed to go head to the kitchen and make some coffee.

Like other mornings, Gabriel woke up holding Aziraphale. Before opening his eyes, a scent came to him that he remembered from the day before, but even more intense. He took a deep breath, was it what they called coffee? He was not used to the variety of smells on Earth, but this one seemed different to all the ones he had tried so far. He liked it very much.

Still hugging Aziraphale with his left arm, he turned around, stretching the other. To the right, the bed was empty, though from the heat, not for a long time. Of course, the demon had escaped the bed before they had a chance to find themselves back in the situation they were in the morning before. Okay, well.

He hugged Aziraphale again, and although he wasn't sure if he was awake or not, he began covering his shoulder with kisses.

Aziraphale stirred sleepily, yawning softly and smiling as he was kissed. "Mm... Good morning, Gabriel," he hummed without opening his eyes. "Mmm... Sleep well?"

"Hmmmyes honey," he muttered, over his soft shoulder, hugging him around the waist. "And you?"

"Very well," he murmured, caressing his back and peeking over him. "Hm... Where is our wily serpent?"

Gabriel laughed at the name. "I don't know... I woke up and he was gone," he replied, stroking Aziraphale's blond curls. "I remember when you talked to me about him like that, every time I asked you for reports from the enemy," he said in a low voice. "My, my, Principality...", he giggled, kissing his forehead.

Aziraphale bit his lower lip, looking up at his lover innocently. "I... You know... I really should tell you about... Well." He cleared his throat. "You see... Crowley and I realized after a time that... We sort of cancelled each other out wherever we went. And so... He and I came up with... An Arrangement."

Gabriel was half asleep, so he made sure he had heard well. "An agreement? What agreement?" he said, not quite understanding what his angel was talking about. In the mists of awakening, an idea crossed his head. "An arrangement to get laid?" he asked, disoriented.

"Well... He and I had grown friendly over the years and... It didn't seem to matter what we did as long as good and temptation happened, and the paperwork was filed... So..." He blushed. "We... Might have helped each other to fulfill missions now and then. So only one of us had to go to a less desirable location."

"Wait... that means that...," the archangel began, trying to put the pieces together, "that each one was going to one place and doing the other's work? Is that what you are talking about?" he asked, while he wondered, at lightning speed, if that involved some kind of administrative mess that Metatron would hold him accountable for in the near future.

"I... Yes," Aziraphale admitted blushing. "Crowley only sent me on temptations and minor misdeeds, but he is rather good at miracles. And we always did our own paperwork," he assured quickly.

If Gabriel wasn't awake yet, he had just done it, suddenly. He did not know if what he was hearing was a flagrant violation of all divine and demonic norms or a brilliant idea. "Oh, my... now I understand some things," he replied, remembering all those seemingly flawless reports that always seemed to have something strange, as if his agent never got too close to his target. "And you say that Crowley is capable of doing miracles as you would? Is he capable of doing Good like an angel?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course he is," Aziraphale huffed softly, sounding almost offended. "He is a wonderful creature... And so tender hearted even if he won't admit it "

"Oh... honey...," was all he could say, even more surprised. Like when he discovered that Crowley was an unusual demon, one of a kind. That he was tender and sensitive, something that, as an angel that he was, trapped Gabriel from the beginning.

And there was something else: now he felt again that strange envy that he felt at the beginning, when he saw them both together, sharing their love, and he was not yet part of it. Because the demon was a wonderful creature that was still eons away from him, even if he allowed him to touch him.

"I know you're telling the truth. I know he's like that. And that's something I'd love to see for myself," he sighed, resigned, knowing it was something that was no longer in his hand. "Now I'm glad that you had him all these centuries ago. Even if you teased me like I was any little guardian angel," said the archangel, putting a finger under his chin, smiling and kissing his nose.

Aziraphale chuckled softly at the kiss, slightly shaking his head. "Me?? Tease you?" he asked, quite amused. "When did I ever tease you back then?"

"Well, all those beautifully crafted reports, all those missions that you diligently carried out... I think I should thank Crowley for half of all that, right?" smirked Gabriel.

Aziraphale blinked and then blushed warmly. "O-Oh... I suppose so... Though it wasn't my intention to- To dupe you," he insisted bashfully. "It just seemed silly for us both to go sometimes."

Gabriel looked at him biting his lip, not knowing what he was going to do with this precious angel who always got his way and always managed to avoid the consequences... and yet he was the most beautiful thing between Heaven and Earth.

"Come here," he said, putting his fingers up to his chin and kissing him. "Someday you will have to explain to me how you do to end up getting everything you want, with that little face of innocence that God has granted you," he said later.

Aziraphale looked bashful but returned the kiss sweetly before glancing downwards. "I often wonder that myself... Like I mentioned... I've wondered before why I didn't fall..."

"And why didn't I fall? I have also asked myself many times. And I think the answer is: because God has not wanted. And if He has not wanted, well... for some reason He still wants us here. I want you here, my love, and I give thanks every day that I have you by my side," replied Gabriel. "I feel like I'm starting over and I'm doing well. And I want to continue doing well. Do you remember last night I said I wanted us to talk? Also, for that I want it. I want to keep doing things well, but not just with you", he said, taking their hands and kissing them together.

Aziraphale sighed softly but nodded, gently squeezing Gabriel's hand in return. "Right... The talk. I am glad to listen, Gabriel. And to help in any way I can."

Gabriel kissed his hands again, closing his eyes for a moment. He hated his angel cared, he hated causing him the slightest pain. But he hoped he could minimize any negative consequences for Aziraphale, as much as he could.

"Are you comfortable here? Or would you rather we go out into the garden?" he asked, with a low and calm voice.

"Here is fine," the blonde assured, looking up into his lover's lavender eyes and bracing himself for whatever was to come. It seemed like such a struggle... Why couldn't this love just be easy?

Gabriel saw a trace of sorrow pass across the angel's forehead and at that moment he wished he could forget all this. To continue as before, just being there and dealing with a demon who behaved like a piece of furniture and who treated him like a lesser evil. Gabriel just wanted to live quietly, now that he had that opportunity.

But that meant going back to the same routine in which Crowley had to put up with him just because Aziraphale wanted him to ... and in which Gabriel was moving further and further away from what he initially felt for the demon. And all of this would probably end in a similar way, but perhaps worse.

"Okay, let's get a little more comfortable," Gabriel said, sighing and reaching for a couple of cushions that were propped up next to the bed. Then he placed one behind each one.

"Well... honey, the last time I was in Heaven, I was offered an administrative mission that would occupy several Earth days in a row. I did not accept, I was too involved with my project of the intermediate zone, and above all, I wanted to spend everything as long as I could with you," he continued, stroking his hip with his hand. "But I think I need... a little distance right now, some time to think. It will only be a few days to refocus things and decide what I want to do. I want to explain to you why, and assure you that between you and me it is not going to change anything. I'm yours, yours forever and you're not going to lose me, okay?" he asked, looking into his eyes.

The blonde's breath hitched. They had only just all gotten back together... And now Gabriel wanted to leave? Aziraphale tried to keep the disappointment off his face, forcing himself to nod. "I... I understand. You've been thrust into this quite suddenly and... I know everything has not gone as we hoped," he sighed softly. 

"But yes... You are mine and I am yours," he murmured, looking back up into his eyes intently. "And you'd better come home after that week... Or I'll come after you."

"Of course, darling, I'll come back to you, don't have any doubts. I just want you to understand that... I'm doing it because I know this is being too much for Crowley, and right now for me too. And it's not about being patient, I can have infinite patience with someone who wants to be with me, who at least trusts me and doesn't fear me... but that's not the case," explained Gabriel.

"It's not a question of patience, because the reality is that Crowley doesn't even like me. He's not comfortable with me and I'm not comfortable with him anymore. What he has to give me is that kind of tolerant indifference, that... Honey, Crowley just put up with me, and we're not going to get him to like me by insisting, it doesn't work like that.

And for my part, I don't have anything else for someone who only feels that way about me and who will always look at me as a potential threat. I have given him everything I have, I have nothing else and I think it is not my role to go after someone who is not interested," continued the archangel, looking down.

"Love, you know that I like him, I like him very much, and I thought I could love him. At first all this seemed extremely unusual, to say the least... But later, when you said that we could be a family, the three of us together, it seemed wonderful to me. I wanted him to be mine too, because you let me make him mine.

But now I don't know what I feel either. Every time he has fled from my side, or when I see that he can barely speak to me, or when I feel that for him, I am only a complement of you, something he has to endure… It is as if there is a wall inside me and each time it rises a little higher.

And it's not your fault or anyone else's. He doesn't like me, he's unable to forgive me or accept that I can be anything other than the soulless bastard he thinks he knows. And it's his right, sweetie. It's his right," he said, sighing resignedly. Gabriel wanted to explain everything at once, get through the bad time as quickly as possible.

"I'm going to leave Crowley alone, darling. I would have liked nothing more than to be mine and take care of him as you told me, as I wanted, but I know that he does not want what I am and what I have. And I have no more," he concluded.

Aziraphale's shoulders sagged a bit as he lowered his eyes again. He couldn't help but to feel everything Gabriel was saying had some merit to it... Crowley was clearly uncomfortable around Gabriel and while Aziraphale felt like being around each other would help ease it, he couldn't force either of them to stay around the other, being continuously uncomfortable... He sighed again, nodded again, willing the tears back. He felt like he'd failed both of them. But he wouldn't allow those tears to fall. Gabriel had every right to take some time away... To have his space. 

"I- I understand..."

Gabriel felt his chest shrunk at the sight of Aziraphale's pain. He wrapped his hand around his cheek and tilted his head slightly to look at him. "My love, it hurts me as much as it hurts you... maybe more, because I loved Crowley too and... My God, darling, put yourself in my place, what would you do?" he said in a very low voice, trying to make the angel understand. "We are not going to get him to like me by insisting. If it were that way, I swear to you I would, for as long as it took. But we can't force him, we can't let him continue to have a bad time just because you and I want it that way," he continued.

"I love you, I love you, and we are going to get through this... and you will have us both equally, my love," said Gabriel, trying to comfort him, ignoring his own pain, because otherwise he would also collapse right there, "I promise that you and I will fix it, for you and me. You won't lose us, I promise you," he said, approaching and hugging him.

"I know... I know we will..." 

Aziraphale gave a shaky sigh and returned his lover's embrace, nuzzling into his shoulder. He held him tight and bid back the tears, pushing them down until the sting receded from his eyes. "I love you too my dear... And I don't want either of you hurting just to please me…," he murmured, voice a bit ragged.

"My love, I love you more than anything in the universe," Gabriel replied, his heart broken by Aziraphale’s pent-up tears. "I would do anything to please you, if I knew it would work... you know I wanted this too. You know how much I liked Crowley and that I started to feel something for him... something very similar to what I feel for you. But if I'm learning something, it's that inclinations and feelings cannot be forced. We cannot force him," he continued, hugging him tightly and kissing his head.

"These days I'll think about what we can do. I'll come back to be with you, I assure you. I still don't know how, but I'm going to figure it out. And in the meantime... Look at this," he said, withdrawing a little and extending a hand in front of him. At that very moment a rigid card appeared at the end of a thin gold chain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Aziraphale nodded along with Gabriel's words, unable to find more of his own. He'd done so much trying to reason with both of them, playing the middleman... And he didn't know what else to say when he just couldn't seem to make it better. He looked to the item when it appeared, his eyebrows lifting a bit. "What is it, my love?"

"I do not want you to feel that I am far from you during these days. If you want to come see me, you can do it whenever you want. Show this accreditation and they will take you directly to my office, without intermediaries or questions," the archangel explained. "I'm with you at all times, okay?" he said, joining his forehead with his, unable to avoid a hint of sadness in his voice. Gabriel felt his throat begin to close and it was difficult for him to continue.

Aziraphale blinked in surprise and then smiled finally, kissing his lover tenderly and running his fingers through his hair. "Okay, darling... This actually helps a lot. Thank you so much!"

"My intention is not to walk away, or to move you away from me. I just want time to think about what I'm going to do from now on, and... leave Crowley alone. I promised him that he would be free, my love. And I am complying with it again," Gabriel said, with a sad look.

Aziraphale took a deep breath and nodded, leaning up to kiss him tenderly. "I know dear... And I should be grateful..."

"You don't have to thank me for anything," Gabriel replied, taking his face in his hands and caressing him, as they brought their foreheads together. 

"And don't think for a moment that any of this is your fault, or anything like that. I am the one who thanks you for everything you have done for me, for us... and I beg your forgiveness, if I'm hurting you again. I'm just trying to do what I think is best right now," he told him, trying to keep the lump in his throat from closing any further.

The blonde sighed and nuzzled their noses together lightly. "I know, dear heart... And I suppose I should try your method..."

"I love you, precious nose," he said, kissing him at that spot. "I'm going to leave, or I'll never be able to get out of here. I'll be back in a few days and somehow, you and I will manage, I promise," he said, with more kisses. "Come with me to the garden, will you?" he asked, pulling back the sheet and blankets a bit.

Aziraphale giggled at all the kisses and showered the arch angel with a few as well. He then sighed reluctantly and got up, picking up his clothing from his neat pile and getting everything pulled on. "Alright. Wanting me to see you off?"

"Yes, I would like it. I don't want to go alone," Gabriel replied, starting to get dressed, just after cleaning them both completely with a snap of his fingers.

Aziraphale smiled warmly and quickly dressed, smoothing his hands gently over Gabriel's shoulders. "Of course... I want to send you off properly."

"I'll go calmer if you're the last thing I see before I go," he said, taking him by the waist and kissing him.

Then they both headed for the door. Gabriel opened it to let the angel pass first, and closed it behind him. "Come up to see me whenever you want, sweetie. You don't have to miss me for a minute if you don't want to," he said, kissing him again.

Aziraphale smiled softly and kissed him back, heading out of the house with him and watching him as he prepared to go. "I'll come up and see you now and then... Check in on you. But I also don't want to disturb your work..." He returned Gabriel's kiss tenderly, running his fingers gently through the other male's hair. "Send me messages... Let me know how you're doing."

"I will, my love. I love you more than anything," was the only thing he managed to say, hugging him tightly and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. The pain returned at the moment of having to separate from his angel and leave his home. It wasn't fair for Aziraphale to lose him, after taking back the demon. But it was not fair for Crowley that the archangel imposed his presence on him in every moment of his life and in their relationship.

He separated from Aziraphale as if a part of his celestial body had been ripped from him. He took a few steps into the garden and, raising a hand to say goodbye, let the spiritual connection with his native home lead him back to Heaven.

Aziraphale felt a bit bereft when Gabriel stepped away from him watching him step away and waving with a sad smile. He stood there for a long moment after Gabriel ascended, taking a long shaking breath as he held himself together before turning around to head back inside.

After he heard the door open, Crowley sighed and dropped his face to rest in the palms of his hands, elbows on the counter. He had been leaning against the counter while he waited for the angels to wake, opting to let the coffee maker take its time with making the coffee instead of glaring at it to go fast like he normally did.

He hadn’t been paying much attention to what was being said, but he could tell that at some point it had taken a turn from early morning talk.

Aziraphale's eyes were a bit downcast as he entered the kitchen, looking Crowley over where he leaned against the counter with his head in his hands. He slipped up behind him, kissing softly at his neck and shoulder as he wrapped the demon up in his arms. "Good morning, love."

“Morning,” Crowley mumbled, still a bit tired since he hadn’t gotten his coffee, as well as feeling a pang of guilt since he hadn’t heard Gabriel enter the cottage with Aziraphale.

Aziraphale kissed his temple softly and moved to open one of the cabinets to pull down two mugs for them, one being his favorite winged mug, the other being a black mug with a devil's tail handle. 

"Gabriel took a job opportunity that's going to have him away for an Earthly week," he explained, deciding to start the conversation simply.

Crowley frowned a bit more and lifted his head slightly. “Yeah?” he couldn’t help but feel that was his fault.

Aziraphale fiddled with the cups, adding the proper amount of sugar to each and cream to his... He was clearly a bit anxious. He didn't want Crowley to blame himself and wallow in it....

Crowley swallowed when Aziraphale didn’t say anything and just turned to grab the coffee a moment later when it finished brewing.

The angel took a deep breath and looked to Crowley while fidgeting with a tea towel. "He... He wanted a bit of space to think about everything we have going here... And... He wanted to give you a bit of space since... Since he felt it was wrong to pressure you into being comfortable with him. Which is true... We shouldn't be forcing you to accept all this and..." He looked down sadly. "I've been terribly selfish in doing so."

Crowley looked off to the side and then sighed as he set the coffee pot down. After that he turned to walk up to Aziraphale and gathered his hands into his.

“Hey, you aren't selfish,” Crowley said gently as he lifted Aziraphale’s hands up against his chest. Though he ignored commenting on the rest of what the angel said for the time being.

Aziraphale lifted his gaze to meet Crowley's searching for the truth in his eyes. "I am... I really am, Crowley... I'd go as far as to say it's my greatest sin..." He murmured, lowering his eyes again. "I weasel around to get what I want... Without considering the effects it has on others..." He insisted. "I've done it for millenia with my angelic duties... And now as a lover..."

“What?” Crowley breathed and let go with one hand to cup Aziraphale’s cheek in the palm of it. “You don’t weasel around, what makes you say this all of a sudden?”

"Don't I?" he asked, looking into Crowley's eyes when he lifted his chin. "The arrangement... The lies... Everything... It's all been for my gain. It wasn't until the world was ending that I did something that wasn't for myself... Or us. But even that was partly self serving... And then when I should be content with all I've been given... I start putting pressure on you and Gabriel... To give me more, even if you aren't comfortable..."

“But... but the arrangement was my idea…,” Crowley trailed off, not entirely sure what to say as he just gently rubbed Aziraphale’s cheek bone with his thumb.

Aziraphale paused at that, expression scrunching cutely as he remembered that. "I suppose so... But... I accepted," he protested weakly. It seemed like he'd still been beating himself up about being a bad angel and now had extended that self doubt to being a bad lover.

“Yeah, but it took awhile before you wanted to, right?” Crowley said softly. “‘Sides, it’s not like you didn’t ask if I wanted to try the whole poly thing out,” Crowley tried to reassure.

Aziraphale swallowed but nodded. "I... I suppose so... But... You... You don't seem happy..."

Crowley swallowed and looked down, “M’happy as long as you are, Aziraphale.”

"But, darling, it's not just about my feelings," he insisted, moving to rest their foreheads together. "You have been the most important thing in this universe to me for eons... So I want you to be happy. Want you to feel safe and appreciated."

“But... I do,” Crowley said in a tiny voice. Because he did, or at least, he thought he did. “I... I do,” he added, more unsure now, almost as if he was asking Aziraphale to reassure him that he did.

Aziraphale looked him over worriedly and brought a hand up to run his fingers through his lover's hair. "You don't seem sure…," he murmured softly. "And... I'm not sure what more I can do to make you feel better..." 

Aziraphale heaved a sigh and rubbed at his face. "I know there's tension between you two... And I don't know how to make it better. And Gabriel raised the point that perhaps I shouldn't be trying to force it to make it better."

Crowley’s brows drew together and he gnawed at his bottom lip, “But you aren’t forcing anything.” He didn’t think Aziraphale was, at least. “I just…,” he sighed and dropped both his hands from Aziraphale to rub them together a bit anxiously.

“You really aren’t forcing anything Aziraphale. You aren’t,” he sighed and moved to grab his mug, wanting to busy himself with something, and then turned to grab the coffee pot.

“Maybe we should sit and talk?” It was the last thing Crowley wanted to do, but he could tell everything was really weighing down on Aziraphale.

Aziraphale swallowed but nodded and offered out his mug. "I think we really should..." He agreed softly, moving to sit at the small kitchen table.

Crowley poured the rest of the pot into Aziraphale’s mug and then followed him over, sitting across from him.

Aziraphale sighed and sipped at his coffee, trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't really know what to do... I understand your anxiety... And I understand Gabriel being hurt by it... I just feel caught in the middle... Running in circles."

Crowley kept his gaze on his coffee as he listened to Aziraphale. “M’sorry, I never meant for you to feel that way,” he mumbled.

"It's really not your fault…," the blonde sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I just don't know what to do..."

Crowley stayed quiet for a bit, unsure what to say either. “I just... I-“ he sighed quietly and just rubbed the sides of the mug with his thumbs.

“I don’t think Gabriel really likes me much,” he mumbled quietly.

Aziraphale blinked and looked Crowley over. "Crowley... Darling, that's not true," he insisted. "He doesn't know how to handle your emotions, but he definitely desires you. He gets upset because he feels that you don't like him."

“But…,” Crowley stopped rubbing the mug and peeked up at Aziraphale, “But that’s just it, he just desires me.” He could feel that, and he could see it in the way Gabriel acted towards him, and how he spoke about him. But since he couldn’t really sense love or anything nice like that, it was hard to tell if he actually liked him or just... _liked him._

Aziraphale frowned softly. "Dear... He did so much to get you out of Hell... Not just for me. For you. He wanted you safe here with us... He admires you greatly. He is fascinated with you because you're so different. Like me."

Crowley dropped his gaze back to his mug, “Right, yeah....,” he mumbled, shoulders slumping a bit because Aziraphale didn’t get what he was saying. “Guess so,” he added a moment later, just a tad louder.

Aziraphale looked him over and hesitated before sliding his hand over to request Crowley's to hold. "He also can't learn if he likes you for you if he can't get to know you... You're normally so boisterous about your opinions, my love, but around him, you clam up."

Slowly, he gave Aziraphale his hand, “Because that first time I tried to say anything, it felt like he wanted me dead,” he mumbled. He just... they talked about it already, but he was still hurt over it. “And I guess I’m just scared to still try to say anything or do anything that’ll piss him off again.” 

He wasn’t as scared of the Archangel now, but he was still upset to an extent, so the two feelings were sorta twisted together. “I guess it kinda just feels like he only wants me to be pliant for him. I dunno,” he shrugged.

"It was a misunderstanding, my love," he murmured, gently taking Crowley's hand and smoothing his thumb over his fingers. "One that I rose to your defense over if you recall. And one that he has strived to try and make up for," he insisted. "If I still thought he was a threat, I wouldn't be entertaining this at all," he insisted. 

"And he doesn't want you to be pliant. Maybe he wants you to ease up around him, but that's a far cry from wanting obedience and for you to just- Just lie back and let him lord over you."

“Then why does he get so upset when I don’t feel like being touched or…,” Crowley’s lower lip protruded slightly, “m’not explaining myself well.” He pulled his hand back and pushed his coffee to the side so he could fold his arms onto the table and rest his chin on them.

“I just need time to get to know him, or whatever. But he acts like I should just want to jump into it all. I dunno, I guess you do too. But I didn’t even want to have sex or do any sort of intimate touching with you for at least a few centuries,” he sighed and looked off to the side.

“Yeah I’m good with all that now, which is why I don’t mind fucking him or kissing him or anything. But-“ Crowley groaned and turned his head to hide his face in his arms. It really was hard to just explain everything he felt.

"I think he just doesn't understand that just because you like your space sometimes doesn't mean that you don't like him or resent him..." He mused crossing his own arms and rubbing at his chin.

“But I don’t know how to explain that,” Crowley said as he peeked up at Aziraphale over his arms.

He really didn’t, he had already tried and it had backfired on him.

Aziraphale sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I keep insisting it will take time, but he won't heed me on that either... It took us thousands of years to pledge our love for each other. But we kept meeting up and getting to know each other and-!" 

Aziraphale paused and looked to Crowley. "Wait...! What if you two do that?"

Crowley blinked and scrunched his brows together, confused for a moment, before he realized what Aziraphale was talking about. “Wait, like... go on dates?”  


* * * * *  


Gabriel had arrived in Heaven a long time ago and since then he had not been able to do anything of benefit. After picking up mail and some papers that his secretary had left on his desk, he had wandered around his spacious office, unable to concentrate on anything to do with work.

Although in reality, he knew very well that all this had been nothing more than an excuse to get away from Crowley and be able to think. Now that he was here, in this diaphanous space, ordered and above all, far from the possibility of encountering a new rejection of the demon, he saw things more clearly.

He wished he could give Aziraphale what he wanted… and he wished he could have what he wanted, too. But Crowley only tolerated him meekly and did not like his company, and for his part, Gabriel was fed up with feeling like he had to do all sorts of merits to earn an affection he never demanded.

Aziraphale was convinced that it was a matter of patience, but you cannot turn a cherub into a seraph through patience. Some things are the way they are from start to finish, and every time Azi had asked for his patience, they had put a weight on the demon's shoulders that he did not want to carry... and every time Crowley had failed to interpret the archangel's gestures or every time he behaved like a material object that was there to that Gabriel used it... it was a weight that had fallen on his own shoulders.

Crowley wanted to be free and Gabriel was going to give it to him, because he wanted the same thing too. With all the pain in his soul, he ended up deciding that the relationship he had tried to have with the demon was over. Now it only remained to clarify how he was going to manage to continue living with Aziraphale, or at least continue to see him every day, without ever having to see Crowley again.

But that, Gabriel told himself, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers, was a battle he was going to put aside for when he was able to think in those terms.  


* * * * *  


"Precisely!" Aziraphale smiled warmly. "That's the best way to get to know each other and to show your affection for one another, yes? But... This will only work if you want to be with him. If you like him... Like I feel you definitely do..." Aziraphale looked pointedly at Crowley. "It might be confusing and new, but... I really do think both of you really do like each other."

“I... I like him more than when we first started this,” Crowley murmured and then settled into his chair a bit more, as he lifted his chin onto his forearms.

“I want to try at least, but is he going to go for that, you think?”

"I don't know..." Aziraphale answered honestly, sighing and rubbing a hand over his face.

Crowley gnawed his bottom lip, “I…,” he swallowed feeling his anxiety start to act up, “I could try and call him maybe?”

Aziraphale looked the demon over with uncertainty. "Would you be comfortable with that? I... I only want you to do it if you really want to. Not just for me."

Crowley shrugged, “If I don’t, nothing’s gunna get cleared up.” Sure, it was for Aziraphale, but also for him, because he felt like it was his fault Gabriel just left like he did.

Aziraphale got up and leaned over the small table, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "True... But it is up to you if you want to try something with Gabriel or if you simply want to share me."

Crowley glanced away as he lips formed a bit of a pout, “I do want to try, I just don’t really know how to start other than calling, for now that is.”

"No, that is a good place to start," he assured, smiling and standing up straight, he finished his coffee, rinsing it out in the sink. "I'm going to tidy the bed and... Well. Leave you to it, I suppose."

“Wait,” Crowley’s head popped up off of his forearms, “I don’t have a way to call him if he’s in Heaven right now.” He still wasn’t completely sure how the demons part of those backchannels managed to do that either. 

They were all higher... lower ranked than he was, so maybe they were given free use of the lines of communication that the angel’s used. But still, that meant he hadn’t any clue what those were.

Aziraphale smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a clear, crystalline phone. He tapped on the screen to get Gabriel's information pulled up before passing it to Crowley. "You just hit send."

Crowley relaxed slightly and smiled softly as he took the phone from Aziraphale, “thanks.” He let out a breath and stared down at the screen for a few moments before pressing send.  


* * * * *  


Gabriel had been obsessively organizing his file for a while, not thinking at all, not for a moment, about his personal problems. He insisted on not thinking so hard that he was about to mix requests for new bodies with requests for terraforming new planets, even though each thing was in a filing cabinet several feet away.

Suddenly, the phone in his jacket pocket began to vibrate. He took it, praying it was Aziraphale, and not some guy from the department who had seen him arrive. He didn't feel like talking to anyone. Thank God it was his little angel.

"Hi love," he replied, relieved and grateful to be able to speak with him.  


* * * * *  


Crowley froze for a moment, realizing that of course Gabriel would think it was Aziraphale calling.

“S-sssorry, I um... borrowed Aziraphale’s phone to call you. S’Crowley,” Crowley began awkwardly, “I was uh... just um- calling you... to talk,” he started to explain, feeling a bit unsure. Especially because he really didn’t know what he was going to say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
> **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

Aziraphale bit his lower lip as Crowley connected with Gabriel on the phone, moving to the other room to tidy the bed and give him some semblance of privacy.

"To talk? Of what?" asked the archangel, extremely surprised. "Has something happened, is everything okay at home?" he continued, trying to control the sudden anxiety that was attacking him, the one that told him that it was Crowley who was calling him because he was the only survivor of a domestic disaster.

“Uh…,” crap, what was he supposed to say, “well, thing is,” his hands started to shake a bit, and he had to use both to keep the phone held to his ear. 

“I’m-“ he sighed, “really not sure. I guess just to see how you’re doing? Apologize?”

Gabriel was silent for a few seconds. What did all this mean? The demon had treated him like he was nothing or no one, and now he was calling him _to see how he was doing?_

"Apologize, why? You haven't done anything wrong, at least that I know of," replied the archangel, frowning.

“Well, I dunno. You just ah, left this morning so... I was afraid it was... something I did,” Crowley looked off to the side and worried his lip between his teeth.

“So, guess I was just a bit worried.”

Gabriel was still quite disoriented. "You have done nothing wrong. Has Aziraphale told you to call me? Oh my God... you shouldn't, you have no obligation," said the archangel, who was not sure that this was not a new attempt Aziraphale brokering, Lord bless him. It probably was, of course, he didn't even have to ask. He sighed deeply.

"I've left because...," he continued, if his angel wanted him to explain it to Crowley, he would, "because I think it's the best for you, and for me too. I leave you alone, Crowley, and also myself. You don't like me from a... personal point of view," said Gabriel, without specifying too much, but obviously referring to the sentimental aspect, "and maybe not even in the physical. I understand it, you are in your right and I in mine to stay away from those who do not love me," he declared. "Do you remember that I promised you that I would consider your wants and your needs? Well, I'm gone so I can keep my word."

“I- I know,” Crowley’s gaze dropped to the table at that, he was more inclined to believe that now but at the same time he still had some lingering mistrust over the first few encounters of theirs where Gabriel did the exact opposite.

“It’s... I called on my own. I do like you, I... and I get why you left then, but I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.”

"Are you telling me that you like me?" Gabriel replied, not knowing if he was really having this conversation. "And if so, how can it be that I am here because you have conveyed me just the opposite?" he asked. "Crowley, listen to me, I don't quite understand what this is about, why are you calling me now after… I don't understand anything, honestly, but let me explain something to you," he continued, in quick succession. He did not quite understand where the demon wanted to go with this call, but the archangel did want to make a couple of things clear.

"Crowley, until now you have never cared about how I saw all this. And as for me... I am what you have seen, what you have had in front of you all this time. I have never lied to you, I have never faked anything, neither for good nor for bad. What scared you so much was true, at that moment I let myself be carried away by anger. I recognized it, I explained it to you and asked your forgiveness. But everything you saw about me and everything that I gave you later it wasn't theater, it wasn't something for Aziraphale; it was for you, because I wanted to give it to you. It was all true. Because from the beginning I started to feel something for you and instead of rejecting it, I accepted it," he acknowledged.

"So I am what you have seen, there is nothing else... but you don't like or want any of that. You have let me know that I am not someone you want by your side, nor from whom you value anything that I can give you, and I got it".

Crowley felt a lump forming in his throat at that, “I- I didn’t…,” was that really how he had been acting?

“M’sorry, I didn’t mean too,” he bent his chest over the table again and let his chin rest on top. “I just... It’s taking me a bit to…,” his lip wobbled a bit, “Can we talk in person maybe? M’not... I’m bad at this,” Crowley said a bit quieter.

Gabriel thought he noticed a certain tremor in his voice. Was it true that the demon was sincerely sorry and wanted to fix things? Maybe... but the archangel was really sick of trying and failing, waiting and getting nothing. He was not overly confident of the outcome of that encounter. Crowley was probably not really serious, he would probably end up being a ball of silence and anxiety as soon as Gabriel raised an eyebrow. All of this was surely words.

He sighed again.

"Do you really want to talk to me? Are you sure?" he asked. "I don't know, I don't know if I can do that right now. I don't know, Crowley. I need to be alone and think. Maybe later. Tell Aziraphale I love him," Gabriel replied by way of farewell. And hung up.

Crowley opened his mouth to reply but then heard the line go dead and he sagged against the table. Right, yeah, course Gabriel wouldn’t want to talk after everything.

Carefully he set the phone down and sighed. Why did he have to fuck that up?

Aziraphale heard the talking abruptly talk and peeked into the kitchen. "Er... How did it go?"

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Crowley mumbled and folded his arms on the table to hide his face. He respected Gabriel’s decision, but he still felt awful about everything.

"Oh darling…," he murmured fretfully, walking over and rubbing his hands over his shoulders gently. "Do.... You need to go shout at your plans for a bit?" he asked, trying to help.

Crowley just mumbled something and didn’t try to move away.

Aziraphale sighed and leaned to kiss the top of his head.

Crowley made a sniffling noise and moved a bit so he wouldn’t sound as muffled, “Yeah, guess I’ll go do that.” He wasn’t really in the mode to yell at the plants but at least he could just hide away in there for a bit.

"Okay, darling, you go do that. I'll start planning something for us to do this evening," he assured gently.

Crowley just nodded a bit, taking a few moments to even attempt to get up. Then he made his way out to the greenhouse and proceeded to sit down on the futon and pull his knees up to his chest. 

After a bit of staring out at the plants, who started to nervously sway a pit at his gaze, he snapped at them.

“Oh, stay still, won't you!” his nostrils flared, “M’just sitting here, there’s no need to get all swayie, not even a breeze in here or anything!” he huffed out annoyed, skin starting to crawl and blood beginning to feel like it was boiling.

Aziraphale sighed and rubbed at his face, padding into the study with a little uncertainty of what to do. Maybe he could look for somewhere for them to go eat...? Take their minds off things?

Crowley could feel frustrated tears begin to well and it just made everything feel even worse. 

“I said; STOP MOVING!” Scales began to pepper the back of his neck and his nails grew out a bit and he fisted his trousers. “I CAME IN HERE TO WALLOW AND YOU LOT CAN'T JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS,” he hissed out in a snarl.

“S’not fair! I’m trying... I tried to- Why can’t I just say the right things? Huh?” he grit his teeth and glared off to the side.

“I don’t know how to express myself, I don’t! M’trying, I really am but no matter what I just fuck everything up!”

Unaware of the raging happening in the greenhouse, Aziraphale searched up restaurants in the area, finding something that had drinks and good food in case Crowley didn't wish to drink.

Back in the green house Crowley was now pacing about and only pausing his ranting to hiss at his plants before going back to gesturing with his hands and ranting again.

“Really! Is it too much to ask for the angels to understand? For _anyone_ to understand me when I say things? Am I that awful at talking, at describing my feelings?” paused again to glare at a plant and pick it up by its pot.

“Oh calm down, I’m just moving ya,” Crowley flashed his fangs at the plant before moving it onto a table. “See, just moving you!” He snapped at it before going to sit onto the futon again.

Aziraphale perked up at finding a nice little Italian place nearby. That might be lovely... Pasta... Wine... Cocktails... Dessert.

Crowley had ranted a bit more before the burning and crawling feeling had died down enough to leave him feeling drained. With a tired sigh he felt the scales disappear and his nails retracted.

“Why is this so hard?” he mumbled to himself and just pressed his face to his knees.

Finding the menu, he printed it out from the stylish printer he'd miracled in for Gabriel before getting up to go and head into the room. Perhaps he could peek out at Crowley and see how he was doing.

At some point Crowley had shifted back into snake form and curled around the bottom of a large pot, just trying to get as much seclusion as he could. Usually the plants shook less around him when in that form, and all he wanted was peace and quiet which was hard to get when he would constantly hear the rustling of leaves.

Plus, in snake form he could get into a comfortable snug spot, unlike when in a human corporation. And the squeeze of the small space between two pots was comforting.

Not seeing the demon in the greenhouse, the blonde's brow furrowed and he padded outside, heading into the garden and knocking gently on the door to the greenhouse as he came in. "Crowley?" he asked, padding around the place to search for him.

Crowley curled a bit tighter around the pot, tongue tentatively flicking out before he moved to poke his head out into the aisle between his plants.

"Oooh, there you are sweetheart..." He smiled gently and came over to sit down in front of him. "Got them all in line?" He was trying to be gentle, knowing his love was upset.

Crowley gave a small bob of the head and then pressed his snout against the angel’s chest, seeking out affection.

Aziraphale cooed and gently stroked the scaley head, allowing the serpent to come out and wrap around him as he liked. "Let me guess... He's being stubborn?"

Crowley slowly uncurled from around the pot and let the length of himself drape across Aziraphale’s lap before giving a hesitant nod. Then he shook his head side to side and pressed the side of his snout to the side of Aziraphale’s neck.

Gabriel wasn’t really being stubborn, infact, Crowley was amazed he even talked with him as long as he had.

Aziraphale hummed and stroked his hand over the beautifully scaled body. "Hm.... You aren't wallowing and blaming yourself now... Are you my love?" he asked gently.

Crowley was doing exactly that, but he didn’t want Aziraphale to worry or pity him for it. So Crowley just slid his chin side to side against the top of Aziraphale’s shoulder before pressing the side of his face back against the angel’s neck.

"Mmhm..." Aziraphale chuckled and kissed the top of the serpent's head. "You are a terrible liar, my love..."

Slowly, Crowley shifted back into human form, lower body curled up in Aziraphale’s lap. His head was resting on the angel’s shoulder and arms trapped between the two of them. “M’not, ‘m a demon, can’t be,” he mumbled

"Maybe just a terrible liar when talking to me then," he mused, rubbing his back gently. "Come now, sweet thing... Tell me what happened."

“Maybe,” Crowley agreed and then sighed, “You really wanna know?” he asked in a mumble.

"Of course, my love," he assured gently. "We... We need to fix this. Or at least get you two amiable again."

Crowley sagged against Aziraphale, “I know, but... I’m bad at this. I don't mean to be, but I keep making things worse,” he said quietly, dejectedly.

"We're all bad at this Crowley..." Aziraphale sighed softly. "We're like little humans having our first romance. It's all... New."

“I guess,” Crowley mumbled and sat up a bit so he could look look at Aziraphale. “M’sorry.”

"It's alright dear..." He gently stroked his hair. "As I said... I understand you both. You both also frustrate me... No one is perfect."

Crowley looked down, “Sorry,” he mumbled.

"It's alright," he said again, though he still sounded patient. "You know I love you, yes?"

Crowley nodded, “I love you too.”

"What would you like to do next, my love? If you could do anything," he prompted gently.

Crowley shrugged, “dunno.” And then lent back against Aziraphale, this time tucking his chin against himself.

"It could be theoretical," he prompted again gently.

“I guess talk to Gabriel?” Crowley murmured for lack of any other ideas.

Aziraphale blinked and looked him over. "Do you mean in person...?"

Crowley nodded, “Yeah, s’hard to just talk over the phone when it’s about feelings or whatever,” Crowley sighed. “‘Cept he doesn’t want to talk in person right now,” he said a bit dejectedly.

Aziraphale sat back, smiling a bit. "Well... I have a direct line," he murmured, pulling the key on its chain out of his pocket. "We could go together... Or swap bodies if you want to go alone."

“I dunno, he just sorta... hung up on me,” he sighed, “I want to respect his decision, y’know? I really upset him,” Crowley looked down a bit.

"He also made those decisions all without your input though, sweetheart," Aziraphale pointed out. "And if we keep letting this go... It could be irreparable."

Crowley’s brows drew together, not understanding what Aziraphale meant by that first bit. So he just answered the second half of what the angel said, “I know that, but... I don’t want to make it worse by pushing anything. Just cause I’m upset doesn’t give me the right to storm into his space without warning.“ he shifted in Aziraphale’s lap before continuing.

“But you’re right,” Crowley sighed, “We have to talk... _really talk,”_ he was sure just showing up unannounced was going to backfire, but he didn’t have any better ideas than to just wait. And that had worked out _spectacularly_ the last time he tried that with Aziraphale.

Aziraphale nodded and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to switch bodies? It'll be safer."

Crowley nodded, “Yeah.”

Aziraphale smiled and wrapped Crowley in his arms, kissing him tenderly instead of just joining hands, willing their bodies to change shape between them.

Crowley let his eyes flutter shut and he placed his hands on Aziraphale’s cheeks, drawing him in closer as he pressed his lips back against the angel’s and relaxed his body to allow Aziraphale’s form to wash over himself.

Aziraphale hummed softly into their kiss and sat back with a soft smile, now wearing Crowley's face. "There... All ready, _angel?"_ he asked playfully.

Crowley snorted, feeling a bit better now, “Of course, my foul fiend,” Crowley joked back and moved off of his body.

Aziraphale giggled and it sounded odd in Crowley's voice. He gently passed him the accreditation on its golden chain. "Are you going to pretend to be me at first when you get to him?"

“Maybe,” Crowley said as he took the chain, letting the accreditation dangle, “Might be fun to see how the other angels act around you... er,” Crowley hung the chain around his neck, “Or maybe not, don’t think I really want to be around the other angels longer than I need to.”

"I meant for just Gabriel mainly but that might be funny," he chuckled, smiling at him playfully.

“Oh, uh I don’t really think pretending to be you right away with him wouldn’t be a good idea at the moment. Maybe another time, would be fun then,” Crowley smiled back.

"That's probably a safe bet," he agreed gently, smiling softly at him.

“Yeah, figured,” He nodded and then sighed, “Just hope he doesn’t get upset that I borrowed your body for this,” Crowley sighed and pulled the accreditation away from his chest to look at it. 

“So uh, how does this work then?”

"It's for safety," he assured gently. "I will stick up for you if I have to," he promised. "Just focus on it and you will be transported."

Crowley gave Aziraphale a grateful smile and then took a steadying breath, “Alright then, here goes,” Crowley said before shutting his eyes and concentrating.  


* * * * *  


Analiel was like every day next to the main door of Heaven, looking distractedly through the windows. Suddenly, he felt a rush of spiritual energy behind him. Strange, he hadn't heard any of the elevator doors open. He turned around and saw an angel whose face was familiar to him, but which at that moment he could not locate precisely. The angel seemed to be somewhat confused, from the way he looked around.

"Good morning, excuse me, what floor or department did you want to go to?" he asked, approaching.  


* * * * *  


Crowley blinked and then became all too aware of the fact an angel was coming towards him. For a moment he felt a bit of panic, then remembered he was pretending to be Aziraphale and he forced himself to calm.

“Oh, oh thank you,” he began, folding his hands together in front of himself to help keep the small quivering of them at bay. 

“I apologize, but I believe I may have gotten myself a tad lost. It seems I may not have quite realized how the accreditation that Archangel Gabriel gave me, works,” he said while bowing a bit and pulling the chain over his head. Once it was off, he straightened and showed it to the angel.

Analiel leaned a little over what he was showing him, to see it better. Who was that guy and why should he give him the option to go bother the boss? 

"Oh my...," Analiel whispered, barely without a sound. Then he straightened up and stood at attention, almost square. "Of course sir! There is no problem, I will take you personally, sir!" replied the angel, all smiles and good manners.

Crowley smiled back, though it was a bit off and more in the way a tv host might smile, slightly forced, polite but with an intimidating undercurrent. “Thank you, that would be very helpful.”

Then he put the chain back around his neck and folded his hands behind his back.

"Please follow me this way, sir," Analiel replied, waving the way for him. "We will go the shortest way," he smiled, winking at him and leading him to an elevator with gilded doors, lavishly adorned. "Please allow me the accreditation for a moment," he asked very politely. When Crowley handed it to him, he placed it in front of a small screen by the doors. There were no buttons or other indicators.

"Okay, go ahead, sir," he told him, as the doors slid opened onto a beautiful, luxurious elevator car. "Just go in and you'll go straight. When the elevator stops and the doors open, walk to the office you see right in front of you," he said, handing him back the accreditation.

Crowley took the accreditation back and nodded, before he slipped the chain back around his neck. Then, folding his hands back behind himself, he walked into the elevator and turned to face the doors as they shut. 

As he waited for it to take him to Gabriel’s office, he relaxed his stance slightly with a relieved sigh, glad the angel bought that he was one as well.

Gabriel couldn't focus on anything he was doing, though perhaps, he thought, he had chosen the wrong tasks. Instead of dealing with all the paperwork for new celestial bodies, he should have started with something more... entertaining, like the design team's proposals for making new galaxies. Uzziel started over again with that question of the square planets, when the archangel had told him thousands of times that in the First Hierarchy they were not going to accept a change in the standard model. He had better go to Design himself and try to...

A couple of knocks on the door brought him out of his musings. It couldn't be his secretary, she used to come in discreetly but directly, so it would be someone he would have to try to winnow quickly, because that day he was not in a position to talk to anyone. He went to the door and opened it resolutely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Leon, writer for Aziraphale here! I present to you an early chapter as I have to work a long shift tomorrow and I'm in another time zone than normal so I don't want it to seem like it's posted too late!
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> _The great escape ___has its own **playlist:**  
>  https://cutt.ly/4ynzaP9
> 
> We will publish the music that accompanies us in each chapter, when it arises. Like everything else, what we hear is a spontaneous selection based on what we experience every day.  
> Music listening guide: https://cutt.ly/BynzphA
> 
>  **All the recipes** for this fanfic are listed in the document linked below:  
> https://cutt.ly/qyZ2vvY
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 
> 
>   
> Beautifoul Strangers want to thanks Kaworu for her great **spin-off of The great escape,** which you can read here: https://bit.ly/onceuponinhell
> 
>   
> ~ ~ Ο ~ ~ 

"Oh, honey!" Gabriel exclaimed, happily surprised. "Oh please, what a joy that you are here, you have no idea how glad I am," he said, bringing his arms around Aziraphale's, not thinking at the time that someone might be watching them. "Please come in," he asked, giving him way to the office.

Crowley on the other hand was acutely aware that the other angels might be watching, an unfortunate mindset from back when both he and Aziraphale constantly had to put up with that fear.

“Ah yes, of Course. I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he answered, slightly hugging Gabriel back and then making his way into the office.

"Honey, I'm so happy that you interrupted the absolute nothing I was trying to do," Gabriel laughed, feeling lighter inwardly. "I really wanted to see you again," he said once inside his office, leading him to an area of armchairs, low tables, and other functionally elegant amenities. He took his face in his hands and kissed him.

Crowley’s eyes widened at that and he gently pressed against Gabriel’s chest. He didn’t want to start this off as if he was trying to manipulate the Archangel. In fact, he already knew he slightly blew it upon entering and not saying or doing anything to give the visual ruse up.

Gabriel felt Aziraphale push him away from him, strangely. "What's wrong, love, are you okay?" he asked, somewhat more seriously, with a slight frown. The thought that the angel was there to tell him something terrible crossed his mind.

Crowley but at what Gabriel would see as Aziraphale’s lower lip and he glanced around the room with his eyes for a moment. “We aren’t... no one is currently watching us, are they Gabriel?” he wanted to be 100% sure before answering the Archangel’s question.

"No, of course, my office is totally private, and more so in this area", replied Gabriel, raising a hand. At that moment, long transparent panels were closed around the room in which they were, creating a large room within the office. "Now we can see who comes in, although they won't see us. Anyway, only my secretary would come in, and if she sees that I'm not here, she'll leave soon," he explained quickly. "Honey, is something wrong?" he asked, now even more concerned. Good Lord, something terrible had happened at home. Or to Crowley. Or to Aziraphale. Oh Good Lord, good Lord...

Immediately Crowley let out a breath and threw a hand up to run it through his hair as he let out a breathy, “fuck.”

“Please don’t be upset, but uh... I’m not Aziraphale, we traded bodies again,” Crowley said and took a step so that he could plop down into a chair, no longer trying to maintain Aziraphale’s posture.

"Ah... oh? Crowley?" he asked a little clumsiness. "Crowley," he stated this time, realizing what he had said. "Is it you? Oh... are you okay, is everything okay at home?" he asked again, even more puzzled. If it was Crowley who set foot in Heaven, overcoming the terror he seemed to have, it couldn't be for something trivial.

“Yeah, everything’s s’ok,” Crowley said, Elements sibilants getting the best of him for a moment. “I- I came to talk... make sure you really are ok,” Crowley said and clasped his hands together in Aziraphale’s lap to keep from nervously messing with his thumbs.

“And I know you said you didn’t want to right away, and I was going to wait, I really was,” Crowley began a bit nervously, “but Aziraphale made a good point and so... now I’m here,” he cut himself off before it could turn into a ramble.

Gabriel paused for a couple of seconds, stunned, trying to fit in what Crowley was saying. Talk? Had Crowley come to speak to him? Oh, thank goodness, so there was no catastrophe happening down there... Wait, Crowley had risked going up here because he wanted to talk to him? So, did he really want to talk to him? Fuck, it seemed so, of course. Incredible but true.

"Oh... well, I'm glad... that everything is going well, great," he began, feeling a small, very small light come on inside him. "And I'm glad you came too. Really. I'm glad," he said honestly, still deeply surprised at Crowley's unexpected audacity. "It's actually quite a… nice surprise. I never would have guessed it, but I think it is…," he waved his hands in an indefinite gesture. "I'm glad you're here and that you want to talk. I wanted to too, that's the truth. I'm glad," he repeated with a small smile, still surprised, but somewhat more relaxed.

"And er, may I know what Aziraphale's point was?" he asked, sitting down on a couch next to Crowley's chair.

“Just that it’s better to work stuff out sooner than later,” Crowley sighed and tilted his head back against the chair so that he was staring at the ceiling.

“Well... more or less that. Sorta paraphrasing I guess.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and opened them, still barely able to believe that Crowley was there, telling him that. "Well, I agree. Especially if you believe it too and you're not here because Aziraphale has asked you to come," he said.

“Naw, I wanted too, was just afraid of disrupting whatever you were doing,” Crowley said, shrugging his shoulders as he unclasped his hands, then let them drop onto his stomach.

“He just made it so I wouldn’t get smote or whatever your lot do to us for coming up here,” Crowley finished saying as he turned his head to look at Gabriel. “Sorry for making you think I was Aziraphale at first.”

"Okay, I get it, and it was a good idea, although we don't hit you when you come here, especially now with the new agreement and everything else. In any case, I would never let anyone bother you if you decided to come see me... whenever you wanted," Gabriel replied. "And the truth is that with that," he said, pointing to his accreditation, "you save yourself some hassle when it comes to going through various receptions and answering a few questions," he continued, smiling again.

"So... fine. I'm here," he said afterwards, spreading his hands, "and I want to hear you."

Crowley looked at Gabriel a bit funny when he said the other angels wouldn’t do anything, but decided not to bring it up if the Archangel wanted to pretend. That and it was a possibility he didn’t actually know, so he decided it wasn’t really worth attempting to bring it up now.

“Well, alright,” Crowley said once Gabriel stopped talking and turned his head so he would face the ceiling again. “I actually forgot what I was saying over the phone. Know I was asking if you were ok though, so uh…,” he turned to look at Gabriel again, “you’re ok?” It was a bit of a vague question, but Crowley was still worried it was his fault Gabriel left so abruptly.

"Well...," Gabriel began, raising his eyes to the ceiling and looking at him again later, "I came here because I wasn't ok. And because I think you weren't either. I can't continue there, with the two of you, knowing that you are unhappy because I'm imposing my presence on you. I don't feel good either forcing you to do anything you don't want to do, or forcing you to be with me. It's a very unpleasant feeling, to say the least," the archangel explained, letting out all the air and putting on more comfortable in the armchair. "If I'm here, I can't keep hurting you anymore, and I won't continue to hurt myself," he said, calmly, with a tinge of sadness in his tone and in his gaze.

Crowley nodded as he sighed and moved to sit a bit straighter. “Look, m’not gonna lie and say I’ve been comfortable with everything this whole time... but I want you to know you aren’t, and haven’t, been forcing me to do anything I didn’t want to do,” Crowley said and swallowed, still a bit nervous just talking with Gabriel, but wearing Aziraphale’s corporation made him at least feel a bit safer.

“But I get what you mean, at least I think I do. I did enjoy all the physical stuff, and when you aren’t scaring the shit out of me, you’re pretty pleasant to be around at least,” Crowley said and gave Gabriel a small, shy smile. “Guess I can understand why Aziraphale likes you so much.”

Gabriel smiled again, a small smile of relief at what Crowley was saying and, above all, because he sensed a slight change in attitude in him that made him feel more comfortable. Now the demon was looking directly at him, he was explaining reasonable things that made sense, he was not cowering before him and above all, he had smiled. The archangel thought he would give something to see that smile more often, especially if it was directed at him.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, it's quite reassuring, a lot, really," Gabriel replied, feeling the little light that had emerged in his chest grow a little bigger. "As for the other... believe me, I have not stopped regretting having been carried away by my impulses when I scared you so much. I tried to explain why it happened, but if you want, I can do it again. Maybe I didn't do it well enough the first time," he offered, believing that there was a possibility that they were finally solving things with this conversation.

"And well, I soon understood what Azi saw in you too," he admitted, raising an eyebrow. "And I'm not just talking about the physical aspect, I assure you. As for what he sees in me, well, it's always been there, and not just for him. I am what you have seen, I guess on the negative, definitely, but also in other aspects. You also saw that, and I thought you didn't want it, that whatever I did, I never managed to make you see anything else in me than the archangel who scared you," he said.

"That's why I also left... because I thought that nothing I had you wanted, and it got to a point where I no longer had anything else to offer you," he explained, shrugging.

Crowley’s smile fell and he sagged a bit as he glanced off to the side. “Yeah, I get it,” Crowley sighed, sounding a bit dejected. He knew it wasn’t fair to stay fixated on all of that.

“I mean... at first I wasn’t even sure I wanted anything from you... or uh... I mean... not like that,” Crowley sighed again and leaned back into the chair as he looked back up at the ceiling.

“Sorry, ‘said I wasn’t good at this.”

"The truth is that neither was I," Gabriel replied, head tilted slightly, clasping his hands in front of him. "But... I don't know, being with Aziraphale has changed some things, and it continues to do so," he said. "I wasn't sure of anything either, at first. You know I could only see in you... well, I'm sorry, but I only saw a demon, I didn't know you. Then I started to see different things, things I didn't expect, but what I really liked them. And then Aziraphale told me about you and... well, it seems that I have enough capacity to... er...," Gabriel still had a hard time recognizing this kind of thing and he didn't know how to say it without discorporate himself of shame right there.

"Uh... feelings and... uhm... love," he almost muttered, glancing sideways at a huge tropical plant that stood in the corner of the large room. "And I wanted to try, with you, because I really wanted it," he continued.

Crowley blushed deeply at that, though being in Aziraphale’s corporation it didn’t highlight his freckles, and he shifted a bit in the chair.

“I... I um,” he mumbled, “would like to try still... if you do,” he said a bit louder before hunching in on himself nervously.

“But I still mean what I tried to tell you at first, it’s going to... going to take a bit for me to know if I like you like I like Aziraphale.” Crowley looked at his lap, a bit tense from his lingering fear over the first time he tried to tell Gabriel.

"Ok yes, I get that," Gabriel replied, trying not to show how much he liked that sudden blush on Aziraphale's body... and on Crowley, definitely. "I understand that this is what you need and it is reasonable. Tell me something, if you still don't know if you like me enough or in a certain way, why do you want to try?" Gabriel asked. "It's not a tricky question and I don't want to pressure you, I just need information. I've been a bit lost lately."

“‘Cause... Cause I do... like you,” Crowley swallowed, “I dunno, like…,” he shrugged and wrung his hands together, still trying to keep from messing with his- Aziraphale’s thumbs. 

“Like I do, but I don’t... love you? Uh... Shit, um... I mean I might, but not yet? Does uh, does that make sense?” Crowley glanced over at Gabriel before looking back to the ground.

"I think so," Gabriel replied, smiling as he looked at the demon with his chin slightly tilted towards his chest. "Tell me something, do you like me only in a physical sense or do you mean something broader?"

Crowley shrugged, “I dunno, at first maybe I liked you physically, you’re hot, s’hard not too,” Crowley said while continuing to look down, “But I started to like you more after a bit. So broader I guess,” Crowley finished as he glanced up at the Archangel for a moment and then back down.

"Well, then I think we are both at a similar point now," Gabriel replied. He knew that the archangel was still there who still wanted to take Crowley in his arms and tell him that he loved him and that... well, many other things that now he did not want to remember. It was there and Gabriel knew it, but that archangel was gagged and chained in a basement almost as deep as Hell, and he was not yet ready to let it out.

"Crowley, I... if you want to really try, I also want to. But I would need to know what you want to receive from me, because I don't want to impose anything on you. Although if you say you like me in a broader sense, I interpret that what you have seen and received from me have not displeased you...," he conjectured, tentatively.

Crowley grew a bit flustered at the question, “Well, er... I-“ he started, not having expected the question when he knew he should have. Problem was, he wasn’t actually sure what he wanted... well he had an idea but having to all of a sudden answer the question aloud had him fumbling what those things were.

“I- I um... yeah, not all of it was displeasing,” he answered instead.

When Crowley adopted this attitude, Gabriel was not sure whether to trust him when he said that he really wanted to try and that he really liked the archangel. Sometimes it seemed to him that the demon felt he had some obligation to be with him, but that obligation was nonexistent so, why did it seem that he was never really convinced of what he was doing? And if so, why did he do it? Sometimes Gabriel didn't understand anything.

Still, he wanted to keep giving that conversation a chance. After all, if Crowley was there, it was because he really had an interest in fixing things.

"It would help me a lot to know, really, because with you it always seems like I'm walking in the dark. I always have the feeling of walking on glass that can break at any moment. I never know what you dislike or not, or if the next word I say is going to terrify you and you will stop speaking to me. I have come to believe that any movement I make, no matter how small, ends up with you cowering and becoming a ball of silence, or worse, as something inanimate that simply allows itself to be manipulated. That's why I left, also" Gabriel tried to explain, as calmly as he could.

"So if you want to _really_ give it a try, if you really like me, in whatever sense... if that wish is genuine, please stop being afraid of me, stop acting like you want to disappear. And be yourself, as you probably are with Aziraphale when I don't see you. I'll never get to know you well if I don't see you," he asked, almost pleading. "And the truth is that my eyes hurt from looking without seeing you."

“M’sorry,” Crowley started, “I don’t mean too. I know you aren’t going to smite me or... or worse. It’s just that, I guess I’m still weary from when I first tried to talk and you got so angry,” Crowley sighed.

“I…,” he tossed his hands into the air, “It’s not... it’s just your lot is terrifying, ok?” Crowley burst out frustrated with himself. Things had started out so well during this talk, but his fear managed to get the best of him.

"Ok, I understand that I scared you so much, and once again, I'm sorry!" Gabriel replied, tired of apologizing. "But... but try to make a list with what you have received from me that has scared you. And make another with what you have received from me that supposes something positive for you. I would like you to do it and see which is more extensive. It is a suggestion, perhaps it will help you," said Gabriel, with the same holy patience with which he sometimes tried to show something obvious to a particularly obtuse subordinate.

"And as for my lot, my God, the war was... more than six thousand years ago, when that planet that I now also live on was not even created. Yes, it was hard, but it happened a long time ago, Crowley," he continued. "Nothing was pleasant for any of us. You guys lost, and I'm sorry you had to suffer the consequences, but what can I do now?" he asked, shrugging and gesturing with his hands. "And by the way, not only the archangels took part in the war, the Principalities were also there," he said, with his finger raised.

“I... I’m sorry, I know you apologized. It’s not fair of me to keep bringing that up,” Crowley frowned and both his brows drew together a moment later when everything the Archangel said was finally processed.

“Wait? Why do you think I’m talking about what happened during the war?” And why did Gabriel think he wasn’t scared of principalities or the other tiers of angels. Because he wasn’t scared of Aziraphale?

Gabriel went blank, not knowing what to answer. Now he was speechless because suddenly he was lost in the middle of a desert wasteland.

"So what do you mean? What are you talking about?" he asked him directly, his eyes wide in sheer amazement.

“You- you don’t know?” Crowley asked unsure, because Gabriel had to have some idea... right?

Gabriel was silent, not only deeply surprised, but also intrigued, trying to remember. Had something happened at some point that he didn't remember?

"Let's see, Crowley…," he began, elbows on knees and head in his hands, fingers pressing against his temples. "I remember that once, a long time ago, some demons approached a prophet to inspire him with certain dreams that did not make much sense, the poor man almost went crazy and then I had to go to clarify the whole thing... and then I sent an embassy to Hell to ask for an explanation, a bit angrily, I admit it, but no one was hurt. I'm sorry if those demons were your friends, but you will understand...," Gabriel tried to clarify, unsure if Crowley was referring to that incident. The truth is that all those he remembered regarding the intervention of the managers of the Third Hierarchy were of that type.

Crowley searched Gabriel’s eyes for a moment, trying to see if he was lying, and when all he saw was that Gabriel really had no idea he just sat there in silence, trying to process that.

“Ok, first of all,” he finally began with a wince, “those ones weren’t my friends,” he remembered that incident, it was tame compared to what he was talking about.

“That incident wasn’t what I’m referring too, I’m... Fuck I have no idea what to say. You aren’t going to want to hear,” Crowley said and then ran a hand down his face. “Least, you probably don’t, I still get night terrors at times from some of the shit the angels like to pull.”

"My God, I have no idea what you mean, but you're starting to worry me," Gabriel still remembered how little he liked finding out that his colleagues on the management team took the liberty of hitting Aziraphale shortly before the failed Apocalypse. He began to pray that the demon wasn't talking about anything like that.

“I mean, you have nothing to worry about, you’re an Archangel... ok, I mean besides what happened with Sandalphon and all that,” Crowley quickly added at the end.

"I don't worry about myself, I worry about you," Gabriel replied, looking at him seriously.

“Ngk,” Crowley flushed a bit and sat up a bit straighter, realizing he wasn’t going to get out of this talk. He shouldn’t have brought it up, but too late now.

“Ok, ok fine,” he sighed and rubbed at his face. “Look, there’s reasons why my lot are so bloody terrified of Holy water ok?” Crowley glared at the floor. “Yeah, I get Hellfire scares you all as well, but fire scares anything, Hell fire just so happens to be able to obliterate your lot. But uh... Holy water can be diluted and stuff, y’know?” Crowley ran a hand through hair after saying that.

“And your warriors have holy swords, and... look, a lot of angels are just really fucked up ok? Demons may not have very creative minds, but angels sure do, alright?” Crowley felt sick just saying all of that. It wasn’t much more than vague ideas of what happens when Angels get ahold of demons, but when you’ve had to deal with some of it then that’s enough just to incite horrifying memories.

Gabriel was beginning to glimpse, from a distance, what Crowley might be referring to. His instincts told him that there was something there that he did not know and that perhaps, for his own peace of mind and spiritual, _did not want to know._ And at another time in his existence, with someone other than Crowley... maybe he would have let it go. But it was Crowley.

All this was beginning to take on a turn that did not predict anything good. The archangel frowned. This conversation could not continue there, in that office that for the demon was nothing more than the impersonal office of a place that, apparently, terrified him deeply. And he also needed something different. He did not want any of his colleagues to start wondering at any time what was happening in his office and why neither he nor his visitor left there even to stretch their legs through the corridors.

"Crowley, before you continue... I think it's time for us to get out of here. I want to get to the bottom of this, for as long as it takes. I need you to tell me everything. Is it okay for you if we continue in another place?" he asked.

Crowley looked at Gabriel alarmed for a second, but then nodded, “Yeah, we can ah, go somewhere else... yeah,” he said and then moved to stand up, a bit worried about why Gabriel wanted to go somewhere else to talk, but forced himself to believe Gabriel wasn’t going to do anything he didn’t like.

"Okay, very good," Gabriel replied, standing up as well, touching his arm gently and making the transparent panels disappear with his other hand. "Come with me, we will go to a more suitable place," he said, inviting him to accompany him through the office, while taking the coat that he had left on his chair.

They both entered the elevator that Crowley had arrived in. When they emerged into the spacious and beautiful main hall, the angel who had asked for the accreditation greeted them with a smile and a bow, which Gabriel responded with, "see you later, Analiel."

"Okay, ready?" he asked.

Crowley nodded, “I do believe so,” he said, back to pretending to be Aziraphale.

"Here we go," Gabriel mused, and suddenly a warm white light enveloped them.


End file.
